Szerelem hazugság nélkül
by KarenBrighton
Summary: Loker/Emily. Lokernek egyre nehezebb betartani a fogadalmát, miszerint soha többé senkinek nem fog hazudni, és mindig kimondja, amit gondol, mikor lassan beleszeret a főnöke alig tizenhét éves lányába, és ami még rosszabb, a lány is belé... Hogy erre hogy reagál Lightman? A tőle megszokott stílusban.
1. Chapter 1

Eli Loker az arcát a két tenyerébe hajtva ült a laborban. Késő este volt, és már vagy százszor nézte meg a kihallgatásról készült videófelvételt, de most is csak azt látta benne, amit először. Kamu az egész, csak arra nem tudott rájönni, hogy miért. Most csak a hangot hallgatta, mert a szeme már teljesen kész volt, és amúgy is, hangból sem hallott mást, mint amit a képekből látott. A nő hazudik. Kérdésre kérdéssel válaszol, nem néz Foster szemébe, összeszorítja a száját, és a hangja jóval magasabb a normálisnál. Véd valakit, de hogy saját magát, vagy valaki mást, az még nem derült ki.

\- Helló, Eli! – köszönt rá valaki az ajtóból, mire felkapta a fejét, és Emily bájos mosolyával találta szemben magát. – Jól vagy?

\- Persze – vágta rá egy pillanatra félrenézve, de aztán, ahogy visszanézett a lányra, megcsóválta a fejét. Most komolyan hazudtam ennek a tündérnek? – gondolta magában sóhajtva. – Nem, nem vagyok jól – ismerte be végül egy nagy levegőt véve, hogy valamelyest magához térjen.

\- Fáradt vagy?

\- Igen.

\- Hozzak neked egy kávét? – ajánlotta a lány, miközben a táskáját ledobta az ajtó mellé.

\- Nem, kösz, Em, aranyos vagy, de már annyit ittam, hogy a szívem kiugrik a helyéről. Nem segít.

A lány megcsóválta a fejét, majd odasétált Eli mögé.

\- Akkor segítsünk rajtad máshogy – mondta, és finoman masszírozni kezdte a srác vállát.

Eli egy pillanatig engedett a csábításnak, hogy hagyja a lányt folytatni, amit elkezdett, de aztán elhúzódott tőle. Még túl jól emlékezett arra a balegyenesre, amit az apjától kapott alig fél évvel ezelőtt. Még akkor is, ha azt a röpke csókot sem felejtette el, amit Emtől kapott. Sosem fogja elfelejteni. Azóta elég sok álmatlan éjszakát okozott neki.

\- Em, ezt nem szabad…

\- Miért?

\- Mert nem, és kész – próbálta rövidre zárni a vitát.

\- Ó, talán azért – mondta a lány, és Eli hallotta a hangján, hogy mosolyog -, mert sokkal jobb érzés, mint amilyennek szerinted szabadna lennie?

A srác vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy mondjon valamit, de Em megelőzte.

\- Ne merészelj hazudni nekem! – mondta szigorúan, mire Eli megfordította a székét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

\- Sosem hazudnék neked – mondta komolyan, és a lány tényleg őszinteséget látott az arcán, és a szemében is. – Igen, sokkal jobb érzés, mint amilyennek szabadna lennie.

\- Tudom. Nekem is – bólintott rá Em.

\- Emily, ez butaság… - rázta meg a fejét Eli. - El kell felejtenünk, méghozzá sürgősen.

\- Miért? Mert apám a főnököd? Ennyi? És feladod?

\- Nem, nem ezért. Nem csak ezért. Em, te még olyan fiatal vagy… - csóválta meg a fejét Eli, és bármennyire igyekezett, nem tudta eltűntetni a szomorúságot az arcáról, és ezt mindketten tudták.

\- Nem vagyok már gyerek – fortyant fel a lány, mire Eli mégis elmosolyodott.

\- Nem, valóban nem vagy már gyerek. De még nem vagy nő sem. Gyere, ülj le! – húzott oda egy másik széket, és leültette a lányt magával szemben. – Kilenc évvel vagy fiatalabb nálam…

\- Tudom – húzta el a száját Emily. – De… tetszel nekem… és tudom, hogy én is… - sandított fel félénken.

\- Igen, Em. Tetszel nekem – vallotta be őszintén a srác is. - Tényleg. De neked ez még mást jelent, mint nekem.

\- De komolyan gondoltam – tiltakozott a lány. – Hidd el, hogy tudok én is komoly lenni, tudom, mit jelent ez, és nem csak úgy mondom…

\- Em! Tudom, hogy tudsz komoly lenni. Tudom, hogy érettebben gondolkodsz, mint a korodbeli lányok. De akkor is egy fiatal lány vagy, aki… kísérletezik, próbálgatja a szárnyait, keresi a helyét a világban… Egy olyan fiú kell neked, mint Rick, akivel együtt fedezhetitek fel a világot.

\- Rick csak egy kölyök… olyan hülyeségeket csinál… olyan… lökött… - fintorgott Emily.

\- Lököttségért nekem sem kell a szomszédba menni – nevette el magát egy pillanatra Eli, és Em vele együtt nevetett.

\- A te lököttséged más – mondta végül Emily. – Szeretem a vicceidet. De szeretem a komolyságodat is. Hogy féltesz engem… hogy törődsz velem. A közeledben olyan… biztonságban érzem magam.

\- Tényleg féltelek. Éppen ezért mondtam az előbb, amit mondtam.

\- De… nem magadtól kellene féltened.

\- Minden nálad jóval idősebb pasitól féltelek. Magamtól is.

\- Nem kell féltened! Már nem vagyok szűz!

\- Tényleg? – nézett fel Eli a lányra. Kereste rajta a hazugság jeleit, az alaptalan dicsekvés nyomát, de nem találta. Csak megcsóválta a fejét. Még csak tizenhét éves…

\- Apád tudja?

\- Szerinted? – fintorgott Em.

\- Hát persze, hogy tudja. De… ez nem arról szól, Em, hogy szűz vagy, vagy sem.

\- Akkor miről? Félsz apámtól?

\- Emily… édesapád a főnököm… és ezen kívül kegyetlen nagyot tud ütni. És nem szeretnék… még inkább rászolgálni a haragjára. Amúgy sem bír engem… tudod, hogy én vagyok itt az utolsó senki…

\- Apám senkit sem bír – nevette el magát Emily. – Még saját magát sem. Ezt ne vedd a lelkedre!

\- De téged imád. Te vagy a mindene – mosolygott a lányra Eli.

\- Tudom.

\- Ne okozz neki csalódást.

\- Azon már túl van.

\- Emily!

\- De te komolyabb vagy és megbízhatóbb… és többet érsz, mint az összes pasi együtt, akit eddig hazavittem. Ha te sem vagy neki elég jó, akkor ki?

\- Emily, figyelj rám! Én…

\- Kilenc évvel idősebb vagy, tudom! Ezt már mondtad… - bosszankodott a lány. A dühtől egészen kipirult az arca, amitől Eli csak nyelt egy nagyot, hogy elterelje a gondolatait arról, hogy valami mástól is kipirulhatna a lány bájos arca. Em azonban nem tért ki a bosszúságából. – És akkor mi van? Nem vagy kétszer olyan idős, mint én… mi az a kilenc év? Még csak nem is tíz.

\- Neked olyan srác kell, Em, aki… aki még úgy él, mint te… akivel tudsz lógni suli után, eljár veled bulizni, együtt tanultok, szidjátok a tanárokat, mit tudom én… Én már nem is emlékszem, milyen volt tizenhét évesnek lenni! Én a napjaim jó részét itt töltöm, sokszor reggeltől késő estig fel sem nézve a monitorból – nézett körül a srác a laborban.

\- Bánod?

\- Nem, nem, dehogy – rázta meg a fejét Eli. – Ez… ez az életem. Azért ezt apádnak ne mondd el!

\- Azt hiszed, nem tudja? - nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel Em.

\- Igazad van. De most komolyan, Em… egy pillanatig nézd ezt az egészet dac és indulat nélkül…

\- Nem tudlak meggyőzni, igaz? – csóválta meg a fejét a lány. Az összeráncolt homloka még mindig azt súgta Elinak, hogy keresi a lehetőséget, hogy áttörjön a falain.

\- Nem – hajtotta le a fejét a srác, és bár Em még nem volt képzett hazugságvizsgáló, tisztában volt vele, hogy Eli a saját érzései és a saját vágyai ellenére beszél. De azt is látta, hogy mindezt valóban az érte való aggódás vezérli.

\- És… és ha várnék rád pár évet? Ha már idősebb leszek… ha már nagykorú leszek… lehet, hogy másként fogod gondolni?

\- Em… még egy év, és… elmész egyetemre… - hajtotta le a fejét szomorúan Eli. Ő már annyit gondolkodott erről azóta, hogy Emily megcsókolta őt. De sosem jutott semmi jóra. - És… ott majd találsz egy fiút, akit majd megszeretsz… és aki talán még Dr. Lightmannek is megfelel – hajtotta le a fejét újra. Sosem értette, hogy a főnöke miért bánik vele olyan mostohán… Persze Cal Lightman sosem arról volt híres, hogy bájcseveg az emberekkel, de ő úgy érezte, őt kifejezetten utálja valamiért. – Em, nálam ezerszer jobb pasit találsz majd az egyetemen.

\- Hát persze.

\- Így lesz, hidd el! Én nem hazudok neked – fogta meg Eli a lány kezét. – Jó lesz így… jobb lesz…

\- Ezt te sem hiszed komolyan, ugye? – kérdezte Em, mire Eli egy pillanatra felnézett rá, majd újra lesütötte a szemét, és megrázta a fejét. – Tudom – szorította meg a kezét Em. - Rendben, legyen úgy, ahogy te akarod – sóhajtott lány. – De…

\- Igen?

\- Szeretnék… szeretnék kérni tőled egy csókot. Egy igazit. Csak ezt az egyet…

\- Nem lehet – rázta meg a fejét Eli.

\- Kérlek!

\- Nem.

\- Nem szeretnéd? – nézett rá felvont szemöldökkel a lány, mire Eli eltűnődött. Dehogynem szeretné. Ebben a pillanatban semmit sem szeretett volna jobban, mint megcsókolni ezt a kis angyalt, aki itt ül vele szemben. De jobb, ha ezt rajta kívül nem tudja senki, még ő sem.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét.

\- Most hazudtál – állapította meg a lány.

\- Igen.

\- Azt ígérted, sosem fogsz nekem hazudni.

\- Néha muszáj. Néha még… nekem is.

\- Ennyit ér a radikális őszinteség?

\- Drága kicsi Emily… - szorította meg a lány kezét Eli. – Tudod… néha van úgy… hogy az ember nem teheti meg… amit szeretne. Hogy nem kaphatjuk meg, amire vágyunk. Még akkor sem, ha… tényleg erről álmodunk.

\- De miért?

\- Mert így működik a világ.

\- Útálom a világot – mondta halkan, lehajtott fejjel a lány.

\- Én is – értett egyet a fiú. – És most menj, és… keresd meg apádat. Már biztos aggódik érted.

\- Biztosan van nálam fontosabb dolga is – húzta el a száját a lány.

\- Em, te mindennél fontosabb vagy neki. Ezt volt szerencsém közvetlen közelről tapasztalni, ne feledd! – sandított a lányra pimaszul Eli.

\- Azért már bocsánatot kért – nevette el magát Em.

\- Attól még én két hétig nem kaptam levegőt…

\- Jaj, ne légy már ilyen nyápic – nézett rá kihívóan Emily.

\- Nyápic? – nézett fel egy meglepett mosollyal Eli. – Szóval azt mondod, nyápic vagyok? Na adok én neked – fenyegette meg mosolyogva Emilyt, aztán tréfásan megcsikizte. A lány ezen jót nevetett, de aztán észrevétlenül kerültek olyan közel egymáshoz, hogy csak néhány centiről néztek egymás szemébe.

Em ragyogó szeme, a hajának édes illata teljesen megbolondította a srácot, így végül már képtelen volt ellenállni a kísértésnek, és megcsókolta Emilyt. Csak végtelenül finoman érintette az ajkát, de a lánynak ez kevés volt, így először Eli vállára, majd a tarkójára simítva a kezét közelebb húzta magához. Ő egy pillanatig engedett a csábításnak, de végül mégis elhúzódott Emilytől.

\- Most menekülj, Em – súgta neki.

\- Nem.

\- Kérlek…

\- Eli, ne küld el!

\- Nem tehetek mást. Menj!

Emily bosszúsan megcsóválta a fejét, majd felpattant, és kiviharzott a laborból. Eli elkeseredetten nézett a becsukódó ajtóra. Minden sejtje kétségbeesetten kiáltott a lány után, de ő mégis némán nézte, ahogy elrohan. Egy percre még a tenyerébe temette az arcát, majd kényszerítette magát, hogy visszatérjen a munkájához.

~~ o ~~

Néhány nappal később Eli épp a kávéautomatától tartott vissza a laborba, mikor a lány utána szólt.

\- Eli!

\- Helló, Em! – mosolygott rá félénken a srác. A múltkor történtek után nem igazán tudta, hogy viselkedjen, de a lány szemében inkább aggodalmat látott.

\- Jól vagy?

\- Mostanában mindig ezt kérdezed tőlem – vonta össze a szemöldökét Eli.

\- Klasszikus kitérés – tette csípőre a kezét a lány. – Szóval?

\- Kicsit fáradt vagyok, csak ennyi.

\- Aha. Becsajoztál – állapította meg Emily.

\- Nem! Nem, dehogy – rázta meg a fejét Eli.

\- Jaj, dehogynem. Ismerd be, hogy van barátnőd. Ezért nem alszol mostanában. Megcsalsz – nézett rá kihívóan Em.

\- Nem, Em, nincs barátnőm – állt meg Eli, hogy a lány szemébe nézhessen, és az csak a megszokott nyílt őszinteséget látta benne. - Gyere, elmondom, mi van – csóválta meg a fejét a srác, majd behívta Emilyt a laborba, és leültek úgy egymással szemben, ahogy a múltkor.

\- Nos… azt gondolom, tudod, hogy apád, hogy… az irántam érzett nagyrabecsülését kifejezze – fintorgott Eli -, nem fizet nekem egy vasat sem… - kezdett bele a történetbe tengernyi iróniával.

\- Igen, ezt hallottam. Valamit elszúrtál – nézett rá bocsánatkérőn a lány.

\- Hoztam egy döntést – vont vállat a srác. – Azóta is helyesnek érzem, amit tettem. Apád nem így gondolja. Mindegy… vállalom a következményeit. Csak tudod… fizetés nélkül… szóval… nem túl könnyű. Fizetni a lakbért, meg a rezsit, meg minden… korábban jól kerestem, de az ember hamar feléli a tartalékait. Látod, elég egy év… még annyi sem kell.

\- Bajban vagy?

\- Nem… túl fogom élni. Valahogy. Csak… keresnem kellett… egy kis jövedelmet.

\- Ugye nem csináltál semmi butaságot? – fogta meg a kezét aggódva a lány.

\- Nem, semmi… rosszat nem csináltam. Nem… árulok drogot tinilányoknak – sandított egy pimasz mosollyal a lányra Eli, mire az csak megforgatta a szemét. - Csak tudod, az itteni munkaidő mellett… szóval éjszakai munkára nincsenek hatalmas lehetőségek.

\- Mit csinálsz?

\- Dolgozom egy… étteremben.

\- De…

\- Emily… nem igazán van lehetőségem válogatni. A hónap végén kitesznek a lakásból, ha nem fizetek.

\- Eli, én nem… szóval nincs azzal semmi gáz, hogy étteremben dolgozol, csak… ezt így nem… fogod sokáig bírni. Apám is kellőképpen kiagyal napközben… és akkor még éjjel sem pihensz… aggódom érted! Láttam, hogy minden nap nyúzottabb vagy, és nem tudtam, mi lehet a baj… csak… aggódtam.

\- Ez… kedves tőled – mosolygott a srác Emre. – De nem lesz gond, megígérem. Gyorsan… egyenesbe jövök.

\- És ha… adnék neked kölcsön?

\- Emily – nézett fel rá egy halvány mosollyal a srác. – Te egy igazi tündér vagy. Tényleg. Az én kicsi tündérem – cirógatta meg a lány arcát, mire az halványan elmosolyodott, és kicsit elpirult. - De nekem meg kell tudnom állni a saját lábamon. Tudod, ez is… a felnőttséggel jár. Sikerülni fog, meglátod. Csak… addig egy kicsit nyúzott leszek. Talán… legalább kiábrándulsz belőlem – mondta egy elkeseredett mosollyal, mire Em megforgatta a szemét.

\- Beszéljek apával?

\- Ne, Em, kérlek! – kapta fel a fejét Eli. – Így is… kellőképpen utál. Ne rontsunk ezen tovább. Valahogy majd csak kimászok a gödörből. Nem lesz semmi baj. És ígérem neked, hogy… nem csallak meg a hátad mögött. Tudni fogsz róla – kacsintott Emre, hogy végre elterelje a figyelmét a korábbi témáról.

\- Kösz – fintorgott egy mosollyal a lány. – Azért jobban értékelném, ha nem csalnál meg.

\- Erről majd még beszélünk. De most dolgoznom kellene.

\- Oké – sóhajtott Emily. – Nem akartalak feltartani, csak… tényleg aggódtam. És szeretnék segíteni.

\- Sokat segítettél – biztosította Eli -, de most menj! És ne mond el apádnak, jó?

\- Aha – szólt még vissza szórakozottan a lány az ajtóból, amit Eli már nem vehetett komoly ígéretnek, így megcsóválta a fejét. Abból még botrány lesz, ha Em elmondja az apjának, mit tudott meg. És Lightman úgysem enged a véleményéből. Szerinte ennyit ér a munkája. Egy nagy kalap semmit. Csak megcsóválta a fejét, aztán elindította a következő filmet, hogy megdolgozzon ezért a semmiért.

~~ o ~~

Néhány nappal később Em este tízkor unta meg, hogy várjon az apjára, így bement hozzá az irodába, hogy hazarángassa.

\- Máris, kicsim – nézett fel Lightman egy aktából. – Csak még be kell ugranom a laborba egy jelentésért, és mehetünk.

\- Veled tartok – kapott a lehetőségen Emily, aki gyanította, hogy Eli még ott lehet, hisz kemény ügyön dolgoznak, mindenki bent van látástól vakulásig. Lightman a táskájába tette az aktát, majd Emilyvel együtt elindult a laborba.

Ahogy beléptek, ott találták Elit, aki a homlokát az öklére támasztva elszunyókált az egyik videó felett.

\- Loker! – szólt rá Lightman az ajtóból, de a srác még csak észre sem vette. – Loker! – szólította a főnöke egy kicsit hangosabban, mire felriadt. Ahogy tudatosodott benne a szituáció, szégyellősen lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Loker, mi a fenét művel? – lépett oda hozzá számonkérően Lightman.

\- Apa, ne csináld ezt! – kérte halkan Em.

\- Te ebből maradj ki! – fordult felé egy pillanatra az apja, majd visszanézett a srácra.

\- Sajnálom – rázta meg a fejét Eli. – Többször nem fog előfordulni.

\- Abban biztos lehet! Nem azért fizetem, hogy aludjon! Vagy koncentrál a munkájára, vagy takarodjon haza!

Eli csak vett egy nagy levegőt, felállt a székéből, és az ajtó fele indult. Lightman dühösen nézett utána, de mikor a srác Em mellé ért, a lány elkapta a csuklóját.

\- Eli, jól vagy?

A fiú sóhajtott, de emlékezett még a múltkori ígéretére. Sosem fog hazudni a lánynak. Csak alig észrevehetően nemet intett a fejével, majd finoman kiszabadította a kezét, és kiment a laborból.

\- Apa, van fogalmad róla, hogy művelsz vele? – nézett Em Lightmanre.

\- Nem azért fizetem, hogy itt aludjon – ismételte makacsul a férfi.

\- Nem hát, mert nem is fizeted – csóválta meg a fejét a lánya. – De nem erre gondoltam.

\- Nem fogom hagyni, hogy kikezdjen veled! Kis híján apád lehetne!

\- Apa, ne ess túlzásokba, nem is annyival idősebb nálam! – ütközött meg a lány, majd eltűnődött. - És én kezdtem ki vele – mondta határozottan, és mielőtt az apja lehurrogta volna, ellentmondást nem tűrően folytatta. – És nem is erre gondoltam.

\- Akkor mire? – nézett rá félrebillentett fejjel az apja. Ez volt az a pillantás, ami elől mindenki menekült, aki csak egy kicsit is ismerte Cal Lightmant. Ilyenkor bárkinek a veséjébe látott, így nem volt sok értelme tagadni, vagy hazudozni. Em még egy pillanatig tűnődött, de aztán úgy döntött, azzal segít a legtöbben a srácnak, ha felfedi a titkát az apja előtt.

\- Mivel már majdnem egy éve nem adsz neki fizetést, Eli két hónapja nem tudja kifizetni a lakbért. Ha ebben a hónapban sem fizet, kiteszik a lakásából. Hogy keressen egy kis pénzt, éjszakánként egy étteremben mosogat tizenöt dolcsiért. Ez a második hét, hogy három órákat alszik, és úgy jön dolgozni. Felajánlottam neki, hogy kisegítem, de visszautasított. Ugyanolyan büszke, makacs, és fafejű, mint te – mondta, majd egy bosszús fejcsóválással otthagyta az apját, aki tűnődve nézett utána.

Em úgy gondolta, körülnéz még, hátha megtalálja Elit, és önt bele egy kis lelket, az apjának úgyis szüksége van most néhány percre, hogy magához térjen.

\- Gillian! – szólt a nő után, aki néhány méterrel előtte ment a folyosón.

\- Á, szia, Emily! Te még itt? – mosolygott rá az apja legkedvesebb kollégája.

\- Szerinted apa hazaenged egyedül? – húzta el a száját Em. – Nem láttad Lokert? – kérdezte viszonylag ártatlan hangon.

\- Épp az előbb ment el – mondta Gillian. – Mit szerettél volna tőle?

\- Csak megkérdezni, hogy megvan-e neki az a szám, amit ma letöltöttem – improvizált hirtelen Emily. – Tudod, ő is szereti azt az együttest. De akkor majd holnap. Köszi! – mosolygott a nőre, majd elindult a lift fele, hogy ott várja meg az apját, aki persze úgy tett, mintha mi sem történt volna, csak átkarolta a lány vállát, és magával húzta a liftbe.


	2. Chapter 2

Két nappal később, megint késő este volt, a cégnél már nem volt bent senki, csak Lightman az irodájában, és Eli a laborban. Emily aznap az anyjánál aludt, így Lightman úgy gondolta, zavartalanul elkaphatja a lánya csábítóját. Elsétált a laborig, de nem lépett be, csak megállt az ajtóban.

\- Loker! Az irodámba! Most!

A srác felnézett, de csak a megszokott enyhe megvetést látta a főnöke arcán, megspékelve egy kis dühvel, és már ott sem volt. Sóhajtott, megcsóválta a fejét, de végül engedelmeskedett a nem túl kedves invitálásnak. Nem tudta, ezúttal vajon milyen hibát vétett, amiért Lightman leszedi a fejét, bár gyanította a dolognak inkább Emilyhez van köze. Látta Lightman arcát, mikor a múlt este a lány kiállt mellette.

Elkeseredetten sétált végig a folyosón a keresett irodáig, úgy gondolta, túl késő van már, és ő túl fáradt egy ilyen beszélgetéshez, ezért egy pillanatra megállt az ajtóban, majd vett egy nagy levegőt, és besétált az oroszlán barlangjába.

\- Üljön le! – mordult rá a főnöke, miközben fel sem nézett az előtte heverő aktából.

Eli leült vele szemben, és csak magában forgatta meg a szemét, mert tudta, hogy Lightman szeme olyan éles, hogy még periférikusan is látja, hogy milyen arcot vág valaki.

\- Mit akar a lányomtól? – kérdezte váratlanul félredobva az előtte heverő dossziét Lightman.

\- Semmit – válaszolt viszonylag nyugodtan, állva a főnöke pillantását Eli.

Lightman hátradőlt a székében, néhány pillanatig tűnődött, majd megrázta a fejét.

\- Miért hazudik a szemembe? Pont maga… pont nekem… - csóválta a fejét.

\- Nem hazudtam – rázta meg a fejét Eli. – Nem akarok semmit Emilytől. Nem akarhatok… Rosszul tette fel a kérdést. Ha azt kérdezi… mit szeretnék… akkor valószínűleg mást válaszoltam volna. De nem azt kérdezte, így csak azt mondhatom… nem akarok semmit Emilytől. És ez az igazság.

Lightman egy pillanatra eltűnődött a válaszon, és be kellett látnia, hogy ezúttal kijátszották. De ez a meccs még korán sem volt lejátszva.

\- Mennyi lakbért fizet? – váltott hirtelen témát.

\- Mi? – kapta fel a fejét meglepetten Eli, de aztán csak sóhajtott. Szóval Em mégis elmondta… megértette, hogy a lány csak segíteni akart, de nem volt biztos abban, hogy ez a jó megoldás.

\- Egy viszonylag könnyű kérdést tettem fel, Loker – rázta meg a fejét türelmetlenül Lightman.

\- Háromszáz dollárt.

Lightman rábólintott, majd előszedte a zsebéből a szükség esetére mindig nála lévő pénzköteget, leszámolt belőle hatszáz dollárt, és a srác felé nyújtotta. Eli azonban nem mozdult.

\- Ezt azért, hogy hagyjam békén Emilyt? – kérdezte összehúzott szemmel.

\- Ezt azért, hogy ki tudja fizetni a tartozását – nézett rá várakozón Lightman, Eli azonban megrázta a fejét.

\- Sok hibát követtem már el életem során. Néhánynak keményen megfizettem az árát. De soha nem adtam el magam, és soha nem is fogom. Van még valami, amit meg kell beszélnünk, vagy elmehetek?

\- Elmehet – sóhajtott némi töprengés után Lightman, és nézte, ahogy a srác feláll, majd kisétál, de mielőtt kilépett volna az ajtón, utána szólt. - Loker!

A szólított megállt, és egy sóhajjal lehajtotta a fejét, csak utána fordult vissza, de akkor sem szólalt meg.

\- Jól válaszolt. Visszakapja a fizetését. Ezzel a hónappal – mondta Lightman. Egy pillanatra látta a srác arcán a meglepetést, majd azt az érzést is, miszerint a büdös életben nem fog kiigazodni a főnökén, de aztán csak bólintott és kisétált.

Lightman egy halvány mosollyal nézett utána, és az járt a fejében, hogy ha Loker csak néhány évvel fiatalabb lenne, egyáltalán nem lenne ellenére az a kis románc ami közte és a lánya között van. Így azonban… lesznek még érdekes dolgok.

~~ o ~~

Emily csak néhány nappal később jött be újra a céghez.

\- Em! – szólt utána a srác a folyosón, halkan, hogy lehetőleg senki ne hallja meg.

\- Eli! Szia! – fordult vissza mosolyogva a lány. – Jobban nézel ki.

\- Kösz! – nevette el magát a srác. – Tudod, már nincs akkut kávémérgezésem. Em… figyelj csak… elmondtad… édesapádnak, amiről beszéltünk?

\- Nem… mi nem is beszéltünk… - kezdett bele a lány, de Eli csak megcsóválta a fejét, és a tenyere finoman a lány arcára simult.

\- Em! – kérte szelíden.

\- Igen – húzta el a száját a lány. – Én csak… segíteni akartam.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Eli. – És… apád megkönyörült rajtam. Erre a hónapra már kapok fizetést.

\- Tényeg? Ez szuper! – derült fel a lány arca. – Akkor végre kipihenheted magad. Aludj sokat! Nagyon rád fér.

\- Igen. Én csak… szerettem volna megköszönni – mosolygott Eli a lányra. – Az én kis tündérem csak megsuhintotta a varázspálcáját, és csoda történt.

\- Ugyan – vont vállat Emily. – Időnként el kell beszélgetni apám fejével, mert elszalad vele a ló… Örülök, hogy segíthettem.

\- Köszönöm, Em!

\- Szívesen! – mondta a lány, majd odalépett Elihoz, és megölelte. – Bármikor segítek, ha tudok – súgta a fiúnak.

Eli egy pillanatra szorosan magához ölelte, csak lehunyt szemmel beszívta a lány édes illatát, de aztán eltolta magától, mielőtt még az apja meglátja. Em végül tűnődve nézett rá.

\- Honnan tudtad, hogy… nem is kerültem a szemkontaktust, meg semmi ilyesmi.

\- Nem, de a hangod két oktávval magasabb volt, és hangosabb is. És a jobb kezed ökölbe szorult, és szaggatottan vetted a levegőt.

\- Sokat kell még tanulnom – húzta össze a szemét Emily.

\- Em… ne tanulj meg hazudni! – kérte szelíden Eli, mire a lány rámosolygott.

\- Sosem fogok neked hazudni. Soha többé. Megígérem!

\- Rendben, ezt most elhiszem – bólintott rá a srác is, de a következő pillanatban meghallotta a háta mögött a főnöke hangját, ahogy a lányát szólítja.

\- Mennem kell – forgatta meg a szemét Em.

\- Persze, menj csak – fojtott el egy mosolyt Eli. – Én meg megyek dolgozni, mielőtt még apád meggondolja magát.

Még váltottak egy cinkos mosolyt, de aztán mindketten mentek a dolgukra.

~~ o ~~

\- Hát persze, tiéd lehet a labor egy órára… Nagyon szívesen! – szólt mérgesen Eli Torres után, aki felsőbbsége teljes tudatában belibegett a laborba, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

A srác még egy percig fejcsóválva nézett utána, és csak egy diszkrét torokköszörülésre tért magához, amikor is észrevette, hogy Emily az egyik pultra könyökölve őt figyeli.

\- Tetszik? – kérdezte pimaszul.

\- Torres? – lépett oda hozzá Eli.

\- Kérdésre kérdés?

\- Igen – mosolyodott el a srác, és hagyta, hogy a lány döntse el, melyik kérdésre is válaszolt ezzel.

\- Tényleg tetszik? – ráncolta a homlokát Emily.

\- Tényleg akarsz erről beszélni? – kérdezett vissza megint Eli, de a lány ezúttal nem a kitérés szándékát látta az arcán, csupán valami figyelmeztetésfélét.

\- Igen – bólintott rá határozottan.

\- Akkor keressünk egy nyugodt helyet, ha már a kuckómból kitúrtak – bosszankodott még mindig Eli, így a folyosón, távol mindenkitől, a kávéautomata mellett telepedtek le.

\- Szóval Torres… - nézett rá várakozón Em.

\- Torres egy nagyon szép nő – tűnődött el Eli. – Te nem így gondolod?

\- Egy egzotikus szépség – húzta el a száját a lány. – Az ilyeneket szeretik a pasik.

\- Igen. De tudod Em… a külső sokszor egyáltalán nem tükrözi azt a belsőt, amit takar.

\- Ezt hogy érted?

\- Csalódtam már benne.

\- Torresben?

\- Igen.

\- Elmondod?

\- Lefeküdtem vele – vallotta be a srác a csak rá jellemző könyörtelen őszinteséggel. Em először ledöbbent, majd fejcsóválva nézett a srácra.

\- Mikor?

\- Jó néhány hónappal ezelőtt.

\- Még az előtt, hogy… elbeszélgettél a fejemmel?

\- Igen, még az előtt.

\- Egyszer?

\- Egyszer.

\- És… miért csalódtál benne? Nem… nem volt jó?

\- De igen, jó volt – mélázott el a srác egy pillanatra, mire Em egy kissé távolabb húzódott tőle. Eli ránézett, majd mindent értve bűntudatosan lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Tudod, utána elgondolkodtam azon, hogy… kit mi indít egy ilyen… görbe estére.

\- És téged… mi indított rá?

\- A fizikai vonzalom, azt hiszem – húzta el a száját a srác. Tudta, hogy ezzel a válasszal elássa magát Emily előtt, de akkor is őszinte akart lenni hozzá.

\- És… őt?

\- Manipuláció.

\- Ezt most komolyan mondod? – kérdezte a lány kikerekedett szemekkel. Eddig sem volt túlságosan szimpatikus neki Torres, de azért ezt nem gondolta volna róla.

\- Igen – fordult Eli a lány felé, mire az elkeseredetten sóhajtott. – De sajnos erre túl későn jöttem rá. Nem is értem… hogy tudott átverni. És miért?

\- Annyira utálom a felnőttek világát – csóválta meg a fejét Em. - Annyira utálom ezt a sok hazugságot!

\- Nekem mondod? – tűnt fel egy cinikus kifejezés a srác arcán.

\- Te vagy az egyetlen, aki nem hazudsz nekem.

\- Én vagyok az egyetlen, aki megpróbálok senkinek sem hazudni. Hidd el, ez sokszor inkább átok, mint áldás.

\- Én hálás vagyok az őszinteségedért – nézett rá Emily.

\- Még akkor is, ha ilyen dolgokat tudsz meg rólam?

\- Nem örülök neki… hogy lefeküdtél Torresszel… - rázta meg a fejét Em. - De talán az, hogy elmondtad… jelent valamit. És ez már… régen volt. Azóta történt valami?

Eli csak megrázta a fejét. – Elkönyveltem ezt az egészet oda, ahova kell. És megtanultam, hogy kell… viszonyulnom hozzá. Jó kolléga, született tehetség, ahogy apád mondaná… de meghúztam egy határt… pontosabban az ő viselkedése húzott meg egy határt. És nem fogom még egyszer elkövetni ugyanazt a hibát.

\- Értem – sóhajtott Em.

\- Mit gondolsz most? – nézett rá félénken a fiú.

\- Szeretnék egy hatalmasat bemosni Torresnek – csóválta meg a fejét még mindig hitetlenkedve Em.

\- Le sem tagadhatnád, hogy apád lánya vagy – nevette el magát Eli. – De miért is?

\- Mert fájdalmat okozott neked – sandított rá a lány, mire Eli arcán egy pillanatra felvillant egy hálás mosoly, de aztán újra elkomolyodott.

\- És mit gondolsz rólam?

\- Mit gondolnék? – vont vállat mereven maga elé bambulva a lány. – Szabad vagy… felelősségteljes felnőtt férfi… ahogy azt szereted is hangoztatni. Nem tartozol senkinek elszámolással.

Eli lehajtotta a fejét a lány hangjában hallható szomorúságtól, és a szavai neki is fájtak. Hetek óta nem gondolt már magára úgy, mint szingli pasira. Amióta… hogy is mondta az előbb a lány… elbeszélgetett a fejével. Úgy érezte Emilyhez tartozik, még akkor is, ha tudta, ez sosem lehet így a valóságban.

\- Em… - fordult újra a lány felé.

\- Olyan bután működik a világ – sóhajtott a lány még mindig maga elé bámulva.

\- Tudom, de…

\- Emily! – szólalt meg nem messze tőlük Lightman hangja. – Menj az irodámba!

A lány nem szólt semmit, csak egy grimasszal engedelmeskedett, mire az apja Elihoz fordult.

\- Loker, magának nincs dolga?

\- Kizártak a laborból.

\- És máshol nem tudja elfoglalni magát?

\- Éppen azt csináltam.

\- Még egy szót szól, és kirúgom – förmedt rá a főnöke. – Menjen és hallgassa ki az ingatlancsalós pasit. Addig legalább én tudok értelmes dologgal foglalkozni! – mondta Lightman, és elvonult.

\- Hát persze, főnök – csóválta meg a fejét Eli, majd elindult, hogy eleget tegyen az utasításnak.

~~ o ~~

Egy héttel később egy csúnya válási ügyön dolgoztak. Eli nem szerette az ilyet, éppen ezért már az elején tudta, hogy meg fogja nyerni magának. Mindig ő kapta a legrosszabb melót… vájkálhat mások magánéletében, a sok csalás és hazugság között.

Akkor éppen Fosterrel együtt elemezték a nő vallomását. Az, amit mondott őszintének tűnt, mégsem állt össze valahogy a kép. Bele voltak bújva a monitorba, mikor Emily szólalt meg mögöttük.

\- Bocsi!

Mindketten odanéztek, de nem csak Emilyt találták ott, hanem vele volt egy srác, aki félénken toporgott mögötte.

\- Apát keressük, nem tudjátok, hol lehet?

\- Épp kihallgat valakit – mondta Foster. – Nyugodtan várjátok meg az irodájában.

\- Oké – bólintott rá Emily, és a sráccal együtt elvonultak.

\- Loker, ebből az arckifejezésből három disszertációt tudnék írni – sandított Foster a srácra. – Mi történt?

\- Semmi – rázta meg a fejét Loker, majd eltűnődött, hogy ezzel vajon hazudott-e. De hát, tényleg nem történt semmi. Legalábbis semmi olyasmi… - Folytassuk a munkát!

Foster még néhány pillanatig tanulmányozta a srácot, de aztán az ő figyelme is visszatért a monitorra. Hosszú órákon át dolgoztak még a felvételen, szinte kockánként elemezték ki, aztán külön a hangját is, de aztán, mikor Lightman végzett a kihallgatással, elrabolta Fostert, így a további munka Elira maradt.

Már egy órája egyedül volt, mikor hallotta nyílni az ajtót, és megfordult. Emily és az a srác léptek be.

\- Szia, Eli! – mosolygott rá a lány. – Nem akarunk zavarni, csak megmutatom Robynak a labort. Bejöhetünk?

A srác néhány másodpercig fürkészte a látogatóit, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Dolgozom, Emily.

\- Tudom, bocs! Nem zavarunk, csak pár perc…

\- Gyertek – húzta el a száját Eli, majd visszafordult a monitorhoz, a hangot pedig átkapcsolta fejhallgatóra, hogy ne kelljen Emily és Roby beszélgetését hallgatnia.

Néhány másodpercig még tudott a monitoron hisztiző szőke nőre koncentrálni, de aztán a szeme sarkából látta, hogy az egyik kikapcsolt monitorban pontosan tükröződik, hogy mi történik a háta mögött. Innentől kezdve nem tudott másra figyelni, csak Emre. Ahogy nevetgél azzal a kölyökkel, ahogy a kölyök átkarolja a derekát… az a taknyos… szinte felfalja Emilyt a pillantásával. Eliban forrtak az indulatok… szerette volna eltaszigálni azt a kölyköt, és elhajtani a fenébe, és ő maga átkarolni Emilyt. Lehunyta a szemét, hogy ne is kelljen mindezt látnia, de aztán mégis tovább figyelte őket. Emily megint nevet… biztos jól érzi magát ezzel a kölyökkel… Aztán észrevette, hogy Em egy pillanatra ránézett. Nem látta pontosan a tükörképen, de mintha fürkésző lett volna a pillantása. Eli ezen eltűnődött, és ahogy egyre jobban figyelt erre, látta, hogy a lány időnkét felé pillant, mintha azt figyelné, hogy ő mit reagál. Mikor azonban elindultak felé, gyorsan úgy tett, mint aki a még mindig kiabáló szőke nővel foglalkozik. Emily odalépett hozzá, és levette a fejéről a fejhallgatót.

\- Eli! Elköszöntünk.

\- Bocs! – rázta meg a fejét a srác. – Mindent… megnéztetek?

\- Persze – mosolygott rá a lány. – Majd találkozunk! – mondta, majd visszarakta a srác fejére a fejhallgatót, kézen fogta a barátját, és kisétáltak.

Ahogy becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, Eli ledobta a fejhallgatóját, kikapcsolta a videót, és elgondolkodva nézett a lány után. A szíve vitába bonyolódott a józan eszével. Az előbbi azt súgta, annyira nem illik ez a kisfiú Emilyhez… de a józan esze, és a lelkiismerete azt mondta, jobb ez így…

Megpróbált visszatérni a munkájához, de vajmi kevés sikerrel. Néhány percenként a gondolatai visszatértek a történtekhez. A napja hátralévő részét teljesen feleslegesen töltötte a laborban, hisz a munkájával sehogy sem jutott előbbre.

Eli sosem szokta a belső kamerák felvételeit nézegetni, jól tudta, hogy ez inkább Lightman szokása, de ezúttal nem tudott ellenállni a kísértésnek. Annyira nem értette Emily mai viselkedését, és ez nem hagyta nyugodni. Estefelé, mikor már majdnem biztos lehetett abban, hogy senki nem fogja megzavarni, rászánta magát a cselekvésre.

Csak néhány gombnyomás volt, hogy előszedje a rendszerből azokat a képeket, amikre kíváncsi volt, azt a néhány percet, míg Em és az a kölyök itt volt a laborban.

Többször is végignézte a felvételt, és épp egy közeli képet vizsgált Emről, mikor meghallotta a főnöke hangját.

\- Mégis mi a fészkes fenét csinál, Loker?

\- Én csak… - kapta fel a fejét Eli, majd két gombnyomással eltűntette a képet a monitorról - szóval csak utána akartam járni ennek a kölyöknek – mondta lehajtott fejjel. – Nehogy Emily rossz társaságba keveredjen…

\- Ehhez képest a lányomat nézegeti… Miért van az – nézett rá tűnődve Lightman -, hogy maga senkinek nem hazudik, csak nekem?

\- Még nem jött rá? – kérdezte elhúzva a száját Eli, egy igazi klasszikus kitéréssel reagálva a főnöke kérdésére, mire még néhány másodpercig farkasszemet néztek, majd Lightman átnyúlva a srác válla fölött, egy gombnyomással visszahozta a képet, majd a monitorra mutatott, ahol Em kinagyított képe volt, amit Eli épp tanulmányozott.

\- Mit lát?

Eli is visszafordult a képhez, de valahogy nem tudta összerakni, amit lát rajta. Túl sok minden volt rajt egyszerre. Egymásnak ellentmondó dolgok, amik között nem találta az összefüggést, így megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem tudom.

\- Itt – karikázott be egy részt az ujjával Lightman a lánya homlokán. – Különítse el a többitől! – mondta, és a tenyerével letakarta a kép többi részét.

\- Unalom – vont vállat Loker. – De ez nem illik bele a képbe. Miért unatkozna a pasija mellett? – mondta, majd behúzta a nyakát, ahogy a főnöke szeme rávillant.

\- És itt? – mutatott Lightman a lánya arcára és szájára. – Itt mit lát? Gyorsan mondja!

\- Feszültség. Ideges. A cikázó szeme is azt mutatja.

\- Igen, azt – bólintott rá Lightman, majd néhány gombnyomással ugrott néhány képet a felvételen, és egy olyan pillanatnál állította meg, ahol a lány épp Eli felé pillant.

\- És itt mit lát? – kérdezte kinagyítva a képet. – Ne gondolkodjon! Mondja ki, amit gondol!

\- Aggodalmat – vágta rá a srác, de csak még inkább összezavarodott.

\- Pakolja már össze a képet, Loker, az Isten áldja meg, vagy holnap adja vissza a diplomáját! – rázta meg a fejét Lightman, majd bosszúsan kiment az irodából. – És ne felejtse el bekapcsolni a riasztót, ha elmegy! – kiabált még vissza a folyosóról.

Eli továbbra is teljesen összezavarodva nézte a monitort. Emily unja a pasiját… és miatta aggódik? Ennek semmi értelme! Mi a fenét lát Lightman, amit ő nem? Hogy unhatná a srácot, akivel csak két napja van együtt? Legalábbis sosem beszélt róla előtte. És ha már bepasizott, miért aggódna miatta? Emily biztos tudja, hogy nem haragudna rá, bármit is tesz. Legalábbis remélte, hogy ezt tudja. Hisz tényleg soha nem haragudna rá. Még akkor sem, ha mással van. Még akkor sem, ha ez neki pokoli rossz érzés. Mert az… újra beléhasított a kép, ahogy az a gyerek átkarolta Em derekát, és magához húzta. Összeszorult a szíve tőle. De nem tehetett semmit. Hisz pont ő volt, aki hetek óta arról győzködte a lányt, hogy egy korban hozzáillő srácot kellene keresnie magának. Most örülnie kellene, hogy végre szót fogadott. De ő nem tudott neki örülni. Mardosta az irigység, a féltékenység, és a félelem, hogy elveszíti a lányt, aki sosem volt az övé.

Eddig csak a képeket nézte, úgy gondolta, hogy az úgyis többet mond minden másnál, de aztán mikor már vagy huszadszor kezdte újra a felvételt, úgy döntött, kínozza magát még egy kicsit, és meghallgatja a beszélgetésüket is. Em tényleg a laborban folyó munkáról beszélt a srácnak, de a hangja egyszerre volt távoli, és erőltetett. Megjátszott. Még a nevetése is. Eli jól ismerte Emilyt… évek óta ismerte… amit ma csinált, az nem volt őszinte… egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy színjáték volt. És lassan kezdte megérteni a történteket. Lassan kezdett rájönni, mi az, amit Lightman észrevett, azért, mert elfogulatlanabbul szemlélte a történteket, mint ő. Előbb észrevette, hogy Em színészkedik. Talán már élőben is észrevette. Eli megcsóválta a fejét, hogy ő nem vette észre. De aztán rájött, hogy éppen az érzései azok, amik nem engedték látni. Azok az érzések, amikre Emily építette a tervét…

Csak megcsóválta a fejét, még egyszer elejétől a végéig megnézte a felvételt, aztán kikapcsolt mindent, még élesítette a riasztót, aztán hazament.

Útközben még eltűnődött valamin. Szinte biztos volt abban, hogy Lightman nem ott a laborban látta először azt a felvételt. Hisz pontosan tudta, hogy hova kell tekernie, hogy hol tud olyan képet mutatni, ami demonstrálja Emily aggodalmát. Jó néhányszor végignézhette már előtte. Ebből viszont azt a következtetést vonta le, hogy Lightman nem csak ezt a videót látta, hanem a korábbi beszélgetéseiket is Emilyvel. Így viszont azt nem értette, hogy miért dolgozik még a Lightman- csoportnál? Ha ő lett volna Lightman helyében, már rég kirúgta volna saját magát. Hisz azokon a képeken valószínűleg egyértelműen látható, mit érez Emily iránt.

Végül csak megcsóválta a fejét, és ezt is elkönyvelte a főnöke többi furcsasága közé, és remélte, hogy a közeljövőben még nem húzza ki a gyufát Lightmannél, és még egy darabig elviseli, ami történik. Vagyis… ami nem történik.

~~ o ~~

Másnap este Eli már hazafele indult, mikor Em szembejött vele a folyosón, csak az volt a baj, hogy az apja is ott volt vele. A srác azonban úgy döntött, ezúttal nem zavartatja magát. A főnökének biccentett köszönésként, aztán a lányhoz fordult.

\- Emily, beszélhetnénk egy percet? – kérdezte, mire a lány végtelenül zavarba jött, az apjára pillantott, aztán lesütötte a szemét, így az apja válaszolt helyette.

\- Persze, beszéljenek csak, addig én még megnézek valamit – mondta, és otthagyta őket. Emily meglepetten és ijedten nézett utána, majd újra lesütötte a szemét. Eli tudta, hogy ez egyáltalán nem az az engedékenység a főnöke részéről, aminek első pillantásra tűnik, inkább csak arra akarja megtanítani a lányát, hogy a tetteinek következményei vannak. Ennek ellenére ő szerette volna megnyugtatni Emilyt, még akkor is, ha szerette volna megbeszélni vele ezt a dolgot őszintén.

\- Gyere! – nyújtotta felé a kezét egy halvány mosollyal. A lány pillantása cikázott egy darabig Eli szeme és a keze között, de végül félénken megfogta a kezét, és a srác után ment a laborba. Már minden monitor sötét volt, minden berendezést kikapcsolt, mikor hazaindult, csak a rejtett világítás borította félhomályba a szobát.

\- Em… - ültette le a lányt Eli a már szokásos módon a saját székével szemben, és megfogta a kezét. – Miért csináltad?

A lány vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy mondjon valamit, de végül meggondolta magát, kifújta a levegőt, és lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Féltékennyé akartalak tenni – ismerte be.

\- Sikerült. Átkozottul féltékeny voltam – hajtotta le a fejét Eli is, de végül újra felnézett, és a lány tekintetét kereste. – Nem volt jó érzés. Nagyon nem.

Lassan a lányban is tudatosodott, mekkora butaságot csinált, főleg, ahogy látta Eli szemében a fájdalmat. Lesütötte a szemét, és csak nehezen bírt újra a másik szemébe nézni.

\- Sajnálom, Eli! Én nem akartam…

\- Elhiszem, Em… nem akartál fájdalmat okozni… de így sikerült. És ez csúnya manipuláció volt. Valami olyanért büntetsz, ami… nem az én hibám.

\- Sajnálom! – súgta neki a lány könnybe lábadt szemekkel. – Ne haragudj!

\- Nem, kicsim, nem haragszom – szorította meg a kezét Eli, de Em nem hitt neki.

\- Most hazudsz.

\- Nem, Emily, nem hazudok. Fáj… fájt… de nem haragszom, és nem haragudtam akkor sem. Ez az igazság.

\- Én nem ezt akartam… én csak… azt hittem…

\- Mit?

\- Nem számít – rázta meg a fejét a lány. – Igazad van. Bután és gyerekesen gondolkodom. És ezzel megbántottalak…

\- A felnőttek is gyakran megbántják egymást – sóhajtott Eli. – Elmondod nekem, hogy mit hittél?

\- Azt, hogy ha meglátsz valaki mással, akkor… akkor majd rájössz, hogy nem tudsz elviselni mellettem másik pasit… hogy mégsem tudsz lemondani rólam olyan könnyen.

\- Csacsi kislány – sóhajtott Eli. – Enélkül is elmondtam volna neked, hogy nem tudok elviselni másik pasit a közeledben. Még a gondolatba is beleőrülök… És egyáltalán nem olyan könnyű lemondanom rólad, mint azt te gondolod.

\- Nagyon buta voltam? – nézett rá kétségbeesetten a lány.

\- Nem, csak…- kezdett bele Eli, de aztán elmosolyodott. – Igen. Nem gondoltad végig, hogy mi lesz a következménye annak, amit tenni készülsz.

\- Ez gyerekes, igaz?

\- Igen – bólintott rá a fiú.

\- A legrosszabb félelmeidet váltom valóra, igaz?– hajtotta le a fejét Em.

\- Ezek nem félelmek, Emily. Ezek tények. Tizenhét éves vagy… teljesen normális, hogy másként gondolkodsz, mint én. Nincs ezzel semmi baj.

\- De ezzel elveszítelek…

\- Em…

\- Tudom… nem vagy az enyém… csak néha olyan jó… álmodozni róla… rólad.

\- Nem tudom, mit kellene tennem – csóválta meg a fejét Eli egy nagy sóhajjal. – Tényleg nem.

\- Mondjuk… megcsókolhatnál, és…

\- Em – csóválta meg a fejét Eli.

\- Jó, tudom, ezt már megbeszéltük, de… akkor mondjuk, átölelhetnél, és a fülembe súghatnád, hogy járni akarsz velem… vagy ilyesmi.

\- Járni – ízlelgette a szót tűnődve Eli. – Mit jelent neked ez a szó? – kérdezte, mire Emily összehúzta a szemöldökét. – Komolyan kérdezem. Mondd el nekem, hogy mit jelent neked ez a fogalom, hogy jársz valakivel?

\- Azt jelenti – kezdte tűnődve a lány -, hogy fontos vagy nekem. Hogy szeretnék sok időt tölteni veled… hogy jól érzem magam veled… hogy mindig számíthatunk egymásra jóban és rosszban is… hogy a bajban is ott lennénk egymásnak… hogy átölelnélek, ha szomorú vagy, és… hozzád bújhatnék, ha én vagyok szomorú… és főznék neked vacsorát, mikor egy hosszú nap után apám végre hazaenged… a kedvencedet… Mi a kedvenc kajád?

\- A spagetti – nevette el magát Eli.

\- Isteni spagettit tudok főzni – sandított rá pimaszul Em. – És még azt is jelenti, hogy… sokat nevetünk együtt, és együtt csinálunk olyan dolgokat, amiket mind a ketten szeretünk… és kiállunk egymás mellett, és, hogy bízhatok benned, és te is bízhatsz bennem… mindig. És azt, hogy nem csallak meg az első szembejövő jóképű pasival… meg a többivel se… és azt is, hogy szeretnélek megérinteni… megcsókolni… - mondta már egészen halkan a lány, és a szokásos halvány pír öntötte el az arcát, de aztán szemügyre vette Elit is.

\- Megleptelek?

\- Igen. Határozottan – bólintott rá a srác. – És… még jobban összezavartál, pedig már a kiinduló állapot sem volt semmi.

\- Bocs! – nevette el magát Em, de aztán megfogta a fiú kezét. – Eli…

\- Igen?

\- Válaszolsz nekem őszintén egy kérdésre?

\- Szoktam – bólintott rá a kérdezett.

\- Mi az, ami visszatart? De… őszintén!

\- Tudod mind a két dolgot – sóhajtott Eli.

\- Ez kitérés.

\- Nem, csak nem akartam tizedszer is elismételni. Emily… túl fiatal vagy hozzám… és apád mindkettőnk fejét letépné. Na jó, csak az enyémet, de… azért te sem úsznád meg csak úgy.

\- Tudom, hogy fiatal vagyok – fintorgott a lány -, de szeretnék felnőni hozzád… Miért nem segítesz inkább?

\- Em… kicsi tündérkém… ne akarj túl hamar felnőni! – cirógatta meg a lány arcát Eli. – Megbánnád… és akkor már nincs visszaút!

\- Nem bánnám meg! – rázta meg a fejét Em, de a másik arcán látta, hogy ebből nem fog engedni. – De… de akkor sem akarom feladni…

\- Em – szorította meg a kezét Eli. – Em, ígérj meg nekem valamit!

\- Mit? – kapta fel a fejét a lány gyanakodva.

\- Ígérd meg nekem, hogy… nincs több manipuláció… kis piszkos trükkök… hátbatámadás… semmi ilyesmi, rendben? – kérte szelíden Eli, mire a lány lesütötte a szemét.

\- Rendben – nézett fel újra. – De… nem vagyok kitiltva a laborból, ugye?

\- Beleőrülnék a hiányodba – csóválta meg a fejét Eli. – De…

\- Most menjek, és keressem meg apámat – forgatta meg a szemét Emily. – Mindig akkor mondod ezt, amikor már ki kellene mondanod valamit, amit nem akarsz.

\- Én mindig kimondom, amit akarok – nevette el magát Eli, és a szemét forgatva vele nevetett a lány is.

\- Jól van, megyek – bólintott rá végül, és már majdnem felállt a székből, de aztán mégis visszaült. – Eli…

\- Igen?

\- Köszönöm.

\- Ugyan mit? – nézett rá egy halvány mosollyal a srác.

\- Leginkább azt, hogy… nem küldesz el simán a fenébe… Megtehetnéd - tűnődött el összehúzott szemöldökkel a lány. – Meg az összes többit is.

\- Nem kell megköszönnöd, Em. Én… egy önző dög vagyok… csak ezért csinálom.

\- Ez nem igaz! – tiltakozott a lány.

\- De, nekem elhiheted – nevette el magát Eli. – Csakis csúnya, önző szándékból csinálom. De mielőtt még ezt kifejtetnéd velem, tényleg menj szépen!

\- Egyszer majd elmondod?

\- Egyszer majd el – ígérte meg Eli, mire a lány felállt, és már majdnem elindult, de végül odahajolt a sráchoz, és adott egy puszit az arcára, aztán magára hagyta.

Eli egy halvány mosollyal nézett utána, és kénytelen volt belátni, hogy egyre jobban belehabarodik ebbe a fruskába. Csak legalább ne a főnök lánya lenne! De Lightman tényleg letekeri a fejét, ha igazán közeledni próbálna Emilyhez. És valahol meg is tudta volna érteni a reakciót.


	3. Chapter 3

Alig egy héttel később Eli egy gyerekrablási ügyön dolgozott. Épp a szülőkről készült videót elemezte, mikor Emily bekopogott hozzá.

\- Szia! – nézett fel mosolyogva a lányra.

\- Szia, Eli! Apát kerestem, de…

\- Kint van terepen – gondolt a dolog után a srác.

\- Megvárhatom itt nálad? – nézett rá reménykedve Emily.

\- Most tényleg dolgoznom kell, Em – sóhajtott Eli. - Ez most fontos. Egy négyéves kisfiú eltűnt, és ha nem találjuk meg huszonnégy órán belül, akkor elég rossz statisztikai valószínűsége van, hogy túléli.

Emily elszörnyedt és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ez szörnyű… és tudtok valamit tenni?

\- Azon vagyunk – bólintott rá Eli.

\- Én nem… nem zavarlak, tényleg. Csak leülök ide hátra, és megírom a leckémet. Így maradhatok?

\- Hát tudok én neked nemet mondani? – sóhajtott a srác.

\- Ami azt illeti, sajnos tudsz – mosolyodott el elgyötörten a lány, de végül csak megrázta a fejét, letelepedett a hátsó sarokban álló székre, elővette a laptopját, és belemerült. A srác még egy percig figyelte, de aztán összeszedte magát, és visszafordult a monitorja felé.

Már egy órája dolgozhattak ebben a békés csendben, mindketten a saját munkájukba temetkezve, mikor Lightman berontott. Egy pillanatra meglepődött, hogy itt találja a lányát, de aztán inkább Elihoz fordult.

\- Talált valamit?

\- Igen – bólintott rá a srác. – Az apa több ponton is hazudik – mondta, miközben beletekert a filmbe. – Itt, mikor azt állítja, hogy sosem büntette meg a fiát a csínytevéseiért… többször is megrándul az ajka, és némi rejtett dühöt is mutat, és – tekerte néhány gombnyomással előbbre a felvételt -, ökölbe szorul a keze, mikor azt mondja, hogy rendben van a házassága. Úgy tűnik ez a család csak látszólag olyan idilli, amilyennek próbálják beállítani magukat.

\- Na, ez már valami – bólintott rá Lightman. – Ezt már felhasználhatjuk. Hozassa be az apát!

\- Lehet, hogy az apja csinált vele valamit? – kérdezte borzongva Emily.

\- Te a saját dolgoddal foglalkozz! – mutatott az apja a lány ölében heverő laptopra. – És különben sem kellene feltartanod az embereimet!

\- Nem tartottam fel senkit. Egy szót sem szóltam, mióta leültem ide, ugye, Eli?

\- Tényleg nem – bólintott rá a fiú.

\- Na persze – bólogatott Lightman is, majd elővette a kulcsát a zsebéből. – Menj szépen az irodámba, és fejezd be ott a leckédet!

\- Megyek, megyek – morgott a lány. – Máskor esetleg úgy zárd be az irodát, hogy én is benne ülök – csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Nem is rossz ötlet – bólintott rá az apja, mire Em kiviharzott a laborból, Lightman pedig visszafordult a monitorokhoz. – Még valami?

\- Igen. A házvezetőnőt nem hallgatták ki, pedig amikor behozta a kávét, tömény szégyent mutat az arca – állította meg egy későbbi képkockánál a felvételt Eli.

\- Azért nem hallgattuk ki, mert az elmúlt egy hétben szabadságon volt. Úgy gondoltuk, nem tudhat semmit a történtekről. Hozassa be őt is. De ügyeljenek, hogy ne találkozzon a főnökével!

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Eli, és már indult volna, hogy intézkedjen, de Lightman utána szólt.

\- Loker! Értékelném, ha a munkájára koncentrálna.

\- Azt tettem – nézett vissza rá a srác, majd kisétált a laborból.

Egy órával később Eli még mindig a családról készült videót elemezte, ezúttal fejhallgatóval, hogy jobban hallja a hangban történő elváltozásokat. Emily úgy osont mögé, hogy a srác észre sem vette, így helyből ugrott fél métert, ahogy a lány megérintette a vállát.

\- Jézusom, Em, ilyet ne csinálj még egyszer!

\- Nem tiszta a lelkiismereted? – kuncogott a lány.

\- Nem, valóban nem az – nézett rá morcosan Eli, mire Em megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Időnként nagyon idegesítő bírsz lenni – somolygott tovább a lány.

\- És ezt el kellene viselned – állta a pillantását Eli.

\- Hát, azt hiszem, meg tudnám erőltetni magam – nevetett Em.

\- Ha apád megtudja, hogy visszajöttél, mindketten kikapunk.

\- Apám épp kihallgatja… azt a palit – mutatott Em enyhén undorodva a monitoron látható férfira. – Hogy képes valaki ilyet tenni? – rázta meg a fejét hitetlenkedve. – Hogy képes valaki bántani egy négyéves gyereket?

\- A világban nagyon sok gonosz és gátlástalan ember él, Em. Mit gondolsz, miért félt annyira apád? És én is…

\- Mert szerettek – mondta a lány hirtelen, aztán, ahogy végiggondolta, mit mondott, végtelenül zavarba jött, és lesütötte a szemét.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Eli, de nem akarta még jobban zavarba hozni a lányt. – Miért jöttél vissza?

\- Mert… meguntam, hogy apám mindig lecsap ránk, és… arra gondoltam, hogy… nem lenne kedved… esetleg… valahol máshol… összefutni?

\- De igen, kedvem lenne – bólintott rá Eli.

\- Miért érzem úgy, hogy ez ettől még nemet jelent?

\- Em… már így is kihúzzuk a gyufát lassacskán.

\- Apámnak nem kell tudni róla.

\- Nem fogok neki hazudni – rázta meg a fejét Eli.

\- Mondom én, hogy nagyon idegesítő bírsz lenni.

\- Emily!

\- Nem kell hazudnod neki, csak amíg nem kérdez rá, ne mondd el.

\- Az majdnem olyan, mintha hazudnék.

\- Utána elmondhatod neki, ha annyira akarod – forgatta meg a szemét a lány.

\- Em… ez akkor sem jó ötlet – rázta meg a fejét Eli.

\- Pedig én olyan jól elterveztem – villantott meg egy kihívó mosolyt Emily. – Hogy találkozunk… mondjuk holnap… mondjuk hatkor… mondjuk, a parkban a kisebbik szökőkútnál. Csak dumálni egyet. Nyugodtabb körülmények között, mint itt. Hogy ne kelljen állandóan a hátunk mögé figyelni, hogy mikor bukkan fel apám. Hm?

\- Emily… nem – rázta meg a fejét Eli.

\- Én ott leszek – kacsintott rá a lány, majd kifele indult a laborból. Az ajtóban még megállt, és visszanézett. – Maximum fél órát vagyok hajlandó várni rád – mondta, és elment.

Eli visszaült a székébe, és sóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét. Hogy mennyire makacs bír lenni ez a csitri… és neki legalább ennyire makacsnak kell lennie, ami a saját álláspontját illeti. Vagyis… ez nem is a saját álláspontja… de nem tehet mást.

~~ o ~~

Másnap kora délután eléggé kihalt volt az iroda. Foster és Torres a bíróságon voltak, néhányan pedig kiugrottak egy késői ebédre. Eli épp végzett a tegnapi elemzésről készült jelentéssel, és némi tűnődés után elindult vele Lightmanhez.

A főnöke ajtaja nyitva volt, így bekukucskált, mielőtt belépett volna.

\- Jöjjön, Loker, nem harapok – szólalt meg Lightman fel sem nézve a gépéből.

\- Csak a jelentésemet hoztam, és… - kezdett bele Eli, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

\- És? – nézett fel végre Lightman is.

\- Van egy perce?

\- Annyi van – tolta hátra a székét Lightman.

\- Szeretnék kérdezni valamit.

\- Tegye – kulcsolta össze a kezeit Lightman, mire Eli leült vele szemben, és néhány másodperc alatt összeszedte a gondolatait.

\- Látta a beszélgetéseimet Emilyvel? – kérdezte óvatosan Eli.

\- Igen – bólintott rá a főnöke.

\- Mindet?

\- Igen, azt hiszem, mindet.

\- Azt is…

\- Amikor megcsókolta? Igen, azt is láttam.

\- De akkor… miért…

\- Mert vigyáz a lányomra – ült fel Lightman, és lazán az asztalra könyökölt. – És mert magára akkor is hallgat, amikor rám nem. És mert… tudja, hogy hol a határ.

\- És… hogyha… esetleg… - nézett sóvárogva Eli a főnökére.

\- Akkor kirúgom – biztosította Lightman.

\- Értem – hajtotta le a fejét Eli egy sóhajjal.

\- Még valami?

\- Nem, csak ezt akartam tudni – szedte össze magát a srác, majd felállt, és kifele indult, de mielőtt a kilincsre tette volna a kezét, még visszafordult.

\- És… hogyha már… kirúgott… akkor… járhatnék Emilyvel?

\- Ezt majd akkor eldöntöm – pillantott rá összehúzott szemmel Lightman, mire a srác kinyitotta az ajtót. Akkor azonban utána szólt. – Loker! Elmegy?

A srác visszanézett a főnökére, és az arcáról egyértelműen le tudta olvasni, hogy a találkozóról beszél, amit Em ma délutánra talált ki. Pedig abba reménykedett, hogy ezt az utolsó jelenetet talán még nem látta.

\- Igen, azt hiszem, igen – bólintott rá a srác, de azt már nem várta meg, hogy Lightman mit reagál, hanem kisétált az irodájából.

A folyosón Foster jött vele szemben, de Eli, éppen csak tudomást vett a jelenlétéről, köszönésképpen biccentett neki. Foster azonban elkapta a karját.

\- Loker, jól vagy?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét a srác.

\- Elmondod?

\- Voltál már úgy, hogy… döntened kellett az életedben lévő két legfontosabb dolog között?

\- Nem, azt hiszem még nem – tűnődött el Foster.

\- Örülj neki! Kegyetlen érzés – mondta Eli, és otthagyta a ledöbbent nőt.

Gillian még akkor is csóválta a fejét, mikor fél perccel később Lightman kirohant az irodájából. A nő csatlakozott hozzá.

\- Nem tudod, mi baja Lokernek?

\- Nem, biztos másnapos – vont vállat Lightman, és otthagyta a továbbra is csodálkozó Fostert a folyosón.

Öt óra lehetett, Eli már azon tűnődött, hogy talán le tud lépni időben, mikor Lightman berohant a laborba.

\- Szeretném, ha ezt megnézné – tett elé egy CD-t az asztalra.

\- Ez nem fair – nézett fel rá a srác.

\- Az élet már csak ilyen – vont vállat Lightman. – Amúgy pedig, ha tényleg olyan jó, mint állítja – szólt vissza még kifele menet -, akkor bele fog férni a fél óra késésbe.

\- Kösz – csóválta meg a fejét Eli, mikor a főnöke mögött becsukódott az ajtó, majd fogta a CD-t, és betette a gépbe.

Szerencsére csak egy néhány perces videó volt, de Eli tudta, hogy ha alaposan meg akarja nézni, úgyis eltart egy órát. Márpedig Lightman minden körülmények között precíz munkát vár az embereitől, jöhetett akár az özönvíz, vagy a világvége. Belevetette magát a munkába, pár perccel hat előtt végzett is vele, még néhány mondatban összefoglalta a jelentését, elküldte Lightmannak, majd elvonult. A liftben még írt egy rövid sms-t Emilynek, hogy késni fog, aztán elhagyta az irodát. Még ki sem lépett az épületből, mikor csipogott a telefonja. Elmosolyodott, ahogy elolvasta a lány üzenetét.

Nyugodj meg, megvárlak :-) Két hónap után mi ez a néhány perc?

Megcsóválta a fejét, és néhány pillanatig még hagyta, hogy átjárja valami kellemes érzés, de aztán elkomolyodott. Nem lesz ez a délután olyan idilli, amilyennek a lány elképzelte.

Végül valóban csak néhány percet késett. Átsétált a parkon, hogy elérje a megbeszélt helyet, de aztán, hogy messziről megpillantotta Emilyt, megállt egy percre. A lány gyönyörű volt, ahogy az alacsonyan járó nap fényében sütkérezett a szökőkút peremén. Eli csak nézte, és egy szomorú, vággyal teli sóhaj hagyta el az ajkát, mielőtt továbbindult volna.

\- Em! – szólította meg a lányt, aki még akkor is lehunyt szemmel napozott, mikor odaért mellé. Akkor azonban kinyitotta a szemét, és felderült az arca.

\- Eli! Hát eljöttél? Tényleg eljöttél? – kérdezte ragyogó szemekkel, mint aki maga sem hiszi el, hogy valóság, amit lát.

\- Hát… - tűnődött el a srác mosolyogva -, nagyon úgy tűnik, hogy eljöttem. Legalábbis a mellékelt ábra ezt bizonyítja.

Emily elnevette magát, majd felugrott és megölelte Elit, aztán tűnődve nézett fel rá, de a srác megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, nem… Dumálunk, emlékszel?

\- Már megint idegesítő vagy – nevette el magát a lány.

\- Jobb, ha ezt megszokod.

\- Meg tudnám. De most megelégszem azzal, hogy itt vagy. Sétálunk egyet?

\- Persze. Hova szeretnél menni?

\- Menjünk fel a fűzfához! – mutatott fel az egyik dombra Emily, amire a srác is rábólintott, így elindultak.

\- Ide szoktál jönni a pasiidal? – sandított Eli menet közben a lányra, mire az megforgatta a szemét.

\- Tudod, Eli, a közhiedelemmel ellentétben nem volt még olyan megszámlálhatatlanul sok pasim!

\- Tényleg?

\- Aha. Csak apa szeret túlzásokba esni, mint mindennel ami velem kapcsolatos.

\- Igen, ez igaz. És… mi lett Rickkel?

\- Szakítottam vele – sóhajtott Em.

\- Mikor?

\- Úgy két hónapja – nézett félre a lány.

\- Emily… amiatt a beszélgetés miatt nem kellett volna lapátra tenned. Biztos rendes fiú…

\- Nem kell aggódnod miatta… akkor már egy hete az új kínai csaj után epekedett… Tudod, az egzotikus nők varázsa, meg ilyenek… Szóval még örült is, hogy nem neki kell kimondani… Pár nappal később össze is jöttek.

\- És Boby?

\- Roby – helyesbített Em rosszallón. – Ne tanuld el apámtól, hogy átkereszteled a pasiimat! És vele nem volt semmi. Még aznap este megmondtam neki, hogy… ez nem fog menni – mondta a lány, de közben lesütötte a szemét, és egy pillanatra összeszorította a száját.

\- Ez most nem volt igaz – nézett rá összehúzott szemmel Eli.

\- Nem – ismerte be a lány is. – Azt mondtam neki, hogy apám eltiltott tőle, és hogy nagyon sajnálom, de ez ellen nem tehetek semmit.

\- Emily – csóválta meg a fejét Eli.

\- Mi van? Csak azt ígértem meg, hogy neked nem fogok hazudni, azt nem, hogy senki másnak!

\- Oké, ez igaz.

\- Tudod… nem voltam biztos benne, hogy eljössz – nézett félénken Em a fiúra. – Még az üzeneted után sem.

\- Az utolsó pillanatig én is inkább a nemre hajlottam.

\- Miért? – kérdezte kíváncsian Em.

\- Mert minél több dologban engedek neked, te annál jobban beleéled magad valamibe, amibe nem kellene. De… Rick óta tényleg nem volt barátod?

\- Nem, nem volt barátom – rázta meg a fejét türelmetlenül a lány. – Azóta, mióta… te és én…

\- Emily – állt meg a fiú, és megállította a lányt is. Megfogta a két karját, és a szemébe nézett. – Köztem és közted nincs semmi. És… nyugodtan lehet barátod…

\- Igen, azért tört ki a frász, mikor megláttad Robyt. Láttam! Ne tagadd le! Még nem vagyok olyan jó, mint ti, de azért láttam, amit láttam!

Eli csak sóhajtott, és tovább indult, mire Em megrázta a fejét, és követte.

\- Leülünk itt? – állt meg nem messze a fűzfától Eli.

\- Aha – bólintott rá a lány, és letelepedett a fűbe. Egy percig szótlanul nézelődtek, tűnődtek. Elinak az járt a fejében, hogy ő is meg tudná szokni az ilyen csendes, romantikus sétákat a lánnyal, ezeket a beszélgetéseket… hisz olyan könnyen megtalálják a közös hangot… mindig mindent meg tudnak beszélni…

\- Miért jöttél el végül? – nézett rá félénken a lány néhány perccel később. Eli csak sóhajtott, és lehajtotta a fejét. – Ha szakítani akarsz velem, azt a laborban is megtehetted volna – próbálta ugratni a lány, de nem sikerült elérnie, amit szeretett volna. – Tényleg szakítani akarsz velem?

A fiú lehunyta a szemét, és megrázta a fejét. Tudta, hogy semmi értelme ennek az egésznek, hisz hiába érzik mindketten úgy, hogy összetartoznak… ennek a nem is létező kapcsolatnak nem lehet jövője.

\- Eli… - fogta meg a lány a kezét. – Megijesztesz. Mi baj? Mondd el!

\- Tettem valamit, ami miatt nagyon fogsz utálni – nézett vissza rá a fiú.

\- Mit?

\- Beszéltem apáddal.

\- Mi? – kapta fel a vizet Em. – Miért? Eli, mire volt ez jó?

\- Ismersz – mondta a srác nagyot nyelve. – Én nem tudok hazugságban élni. Meg kellett tennem.

\- És… mi történt? – kérdezte kétségbeesve a lány. – Ugye nem ütött meg megint?

\- Nem, nem bántott… csak… közölte, hogy kirúg, ha megpróbálok közeledni feléd.

\- Apa… - csóválta meg a fejét a lány. – De… akkor te most… az állásodat kockáztatod?

\- Igen.

\- És azt is tudja, hogy… most találkozunk?

\- Igen.

\- Eli, én nem akarom, hogy kirúgjon… azt mondtad… az életed az a munka…

\- Igen, tényleg az – dőlt hanyatt a fiú a fűben, és a könyökére támaszkodva a távolba révedt a pillantása. – Elmondjam neked, hogy miért?

\- Igen – fordult felé a lány, mire Eli elfeküdt a fűben, és a kék égen úszó bárányfelhőkre szegezve a pillantását, belekezdett.

\- Négy évvel ezelőtt… végzős voltam az egyetemen. Apád tartott egy szemináriumot, amit imádtam… Sokan csodabogárnak tartották, de én ittam a szavait… már akkor is. Ott szúrt ki. Felfigyelt a kérdéseimre, a meglátásaimra. Állást ajánlott, és hogy nála írhatom a diplomamunkámat… ez olyan lehetőség volt, amiről álmodni sem mertem. És akkor még fogalmam sem volt arról, hogy mindaz, amit az egyetemen tanultam, kutyafüle ahhoz képest, amit tőle tanulhatok… Imádom a munkámat, tényleg… tudom, hogy ez banálisan hangzik… de így van… és ez csak az egyik része a dolognak. Emily, te nem sokat tudsz rólam… a múltamról… De a családom… elég zűrös volt, és… sosem számíthattam a támogatásukra… Nekem tényleg… idő előtt fel kellett nőnöm… ennyi idősen, mint te, nekem már meg kellett tanulnom gondoskodni magamról… meg kellett tanulnom felelősséget vállalni a tetteimért, és… komoly döntéseket hozni a saját életemről. Ezért mondtam a múltkor, hogy ne siettesd a felnőtté válásodat… én tudom, hogy ez mit jelent… hogy mit veszíthetsz. Én elég sok mindent veszítettem… hála ennek a helyzetnek… És az egyetemen is csodabogárnak számítottam… így egészen addig, míg be nem kerültem a céghez… én nem tudtam milyen érzés… tartozni valahova. Része lenni valaminek… És apád úgy bánik velem, ahogy… egyszer talán majd megértem, miért… de ő és Foster… ők lettek a családom – mondta a srác, majd elhallgatott, és egy mélyet sóhajtott.

\- És mindezt kockáztatod miattam – nézett rá könnyes szemmel a lány, majd közelebb ült hozzá, és megfogta a kezét.

\- Tudod… megkérdeztem apádat, hogy… ha kirúgott… szóval, hogy utána járhatnék-e veled.

\- És mit mondott?

\- Hogy ezt majd akkor eldönti.

Em szomorún lehajtotta a fejét, majd újra felnézett.

\- Tényleg képes lennél eldobni miattam a munkádat?

\- Nem tudom, Em – rázta meg a fejét a fiú, majd a lány felé fordulva felkönyökölt, de a fűszálakra szegezte a pillantását, ahogy tovább beszélt. – Tudom, hogy nem ezt szeretnéd hallani, de tényleg nem tudom. Félek, hogy… ha lemondok a munkámról, apád akkor is eltilt tőled… és akkor mindent elveszítek, ami fontos nekem.

\- De miért csinálja ezt?

\- Mert félt téged – szorította meg a lány kezét Eli. – Egy olyan fiút szeretne melléd, aki hozzád való.

\- De nem döntheti el helyettem – szökött meg egy könnycsepp a lány szeméből.

\- De igen, Em, eldöntheti.

\- Útálom a világot – fordult el a lány, és sírva fakadt. Elinak összeszorult a szíve, úgy sajnálta. Felült ő is, magához húzta a lányt, és szorosan átölelte.

\- Emily… kicsi tündérkém… - súgta a fülébe. – Ne sírj! Nem szabad sírnod miattam. Én… nem érek annyit, hidd el!

A lány csak megrázta a fejét, és odabújt Eli vállára, így a fiú nem beszélt tovább, csak ölelte szorosan, és cirógatta a hátát, míg egy kicsit megnyugodott.

\- Nem akarom, hogy mindent elveszíts – mondta még mindig sírós hangon Em, ahogy elhúzódott, de Eli nem volt képes a szemébe nézni, így megfogta a fiú kezét, és megvárta, míg az ránéz. – Nem foglak bajba sodorni. Megígérem – mondta, majd lehajtotta a fejét. – El sem hiszem, hogy hagyom apámat győzni.

\- Em… ez nem egy verseny… nem arról szól, hogy te győzöl, vagy apád… itt senki sem győz… apád sem.

\- De megint az van, ami ő akar! Azt hiszi, hogy mindent megtehet…

\- Mert mindent megtehet. A lánya vagy… rólam pedig tudja, hogy… bálványozom… és tudja, hogy mindent megtehet.

\- Akkor ennyi? – nézett rá kétségbeesetten a lány. – Elköszönünk, és kész? Mindenki megy tovább a maga útján?

Eli nem tudott tovább a szemébe nézni, így elfordult tőle, de Em nem hagyta. Visszafordította maga felé, és ahogy a fiú lehajtotta a fejét, megcirógatva az arcát szelíden kényszerítette, hogy felnézzen rá.

\- Te mindig kimondod, amit gondolsz…

\- Igen, ennyi – súgta a fiú megtörten, mire mindketten lehajtották a fejüket, de a lány végül újra felnézett.

\- Eli…

Nagy nehezen a fiú is felemelte a fejét, és pontosan tudta, hogy Em mit szeretne. Gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát, majd magához húzta, és megcsókolta. Tudta, hogy csak ennyit adhat neki, és ezt már képtelen volt megtagadni tőle… tőle és magától. Ennyire szüksége volt neki is. Hogy magával vihesse ezt az emléket. A lány csókja sós volt a könnyektől, és ettől csak még jobban fájt Elinak az egész. Végül elhúzódott tőle, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét.

\- Menekülj, kicsi tündérkém – súgta neki. – Kérlek!

Még hallotta, hogy a lány fájdalmasan sóhajt, aztán feláll, és elsétál. Egy perccel később visszafeküdt a fűbe, és a lassan elsötétülő égboltra szegezve a pillantását megpróbált szembeszállni a mindent elborító fájdalommal.

\- o -

Másnap Eli késve érkezett a céghez, így mikor kilépett a liftből, Foster és Lightman már a folyosón beszélgettek a legújabb ügyről. Mikor Foster meglátta a srácot, odalépett hozzá.

\- Loker, jól vagy?

\- Nem, nem vagyok jól – rázta meg a fejét a srác. – De ha ma még valaki felteszi nekem ezt a kérdést, akkor kinyitom azt az ablakot, és kiugrom.

Lightman arcán feltűnt egy ördögi mosoly, és a fiú vállára csapot.

\- Jól van, Loker? – kérdezte, majd elsétált.

\- Nem szerzem meg magának azt az örömet, hogy ilyen könnyen megszabadul tőlem – csóválta meg a fejét a srác.

\- Mi a baj? – fogta meg a karját Foster.

\- Emlékszel még, mit mondtam tegnap?

\- Igen.

\- Döntöttem – mondta a srác, majd elindult a labor fele.

\- És biztos vagy benne, hogy jól döntöttél? – kiabált utána a nő.

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem - rázta meg a fejét a srác, majd besétált a laborba, magára zárta az ajtaját, és, hogy ne tudjon Emilyre gondolni, belevetette magát a munkába.


	4. Chapter 4

A következő napokban Elit teljesen maga alá temette a veszteség, a fájdalom, hogy elveszítette Emilyt. Senkihez nem szólt, csak beletemetkezett a munkába, vagy üveges szemekkel bámult maga elé. Ez Fosternek is feltűnt, így mikor egy jó héttel később egyedül találta a fiút a laborban, becsukta az ajtót, és odament hozzá.

\- Loker, jól vagy? És ne mondd nekem, hogy kiugrasz az ablakon, én nem Lightman vagyok. Szóval?

\- Nem, nem vagyok jól – rázta meg a fejét a srác.

\- Már két hete válaszolsz nemmel erre a kérdésre.

\- Mert két hete nem vagyok jól.

\- Elmondod?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Eli határozottan.

\- Miért?

\- Azért, Gillian, mert épp elég a bajom – fordult felé a srác. Fáradt volt, elgyötört, és a legkevésbé sem volt kedve beszélgetni. – Értékelem az aggodalmad, de segíteni úgysem tudsz.

\- Biztos vagy benne?

\- Igen. És most szeretnék dolgozni.

\- Hova tűnt a radikális őszinteséged? – nézett rá összehúzott szemmel a nő.

\- A radikális őszinteség nem azt jelenti, hogy el kell mondanom valamit, ami a magánügyem, hanem azt, hogy ha úgy döntök, hogy elmondom, akkor az igazat mondom.

\- És most nem akarod elmondani.

\- Úgy van – bólintott rá Eli.

\- Pedig talán könnyebb lenne.

\- A gyanúsítottaknak szoktad ezt mondani. Ez kihallgatás? – nézett rá kérdőn Eli.

\- Természetesen nem – rázta meg a fejét Gillian.

\- Akkor hagyj dolgozni!

\- A múltkor azt mondtam neked, hogy három tanulmányt tudnék írni belőled… de ez a szám most még feljebb ugrott. Rejtett düh, önutálat, szomorúság, és fájdalom… az önbecsülés szinte teljes hiánya… teljes bezárkózás… Szinte minden negatív érzést egyszerre látok az arcodon.

Eli csak megcsóválta a fejét, és visszafordult a monitorhoz, de Foster nem hagyta. Visszafordította a székét.

\- Van ennek valami köze ahhoz, hogy két hete nem láttam itt Emilyt?

\- Igen, van – ismerte be a srác.

\- Összevesztetek?

\- Összevesztünk? – kérdezett vissza tengernyi cinizmussal Eli. - Igen, mondjuk azt, hogy összevesztünk.

\- Megbántottad?

\- Igen.

\- Miért nem kérsz tőle bocsánatot? – kérdezte Gillian, mire a srác lehajtotta a fejét. – Ennyire megbántottad?

\- Nagyon. És… nem kérhetek tőle bocsánatot – rázta meg a fejét megtörten Eli.

\- Miért hiszed ezt? Emily olyan kedves lány… nem tud sokáig haragudni. Még akkor sem, ha megbántottad.

\- Emily a legkedvesebb lány, akivel valaha találkoztam – nézett félre Eli.

\- Akkor miért bántottad? – faggatta tovább szelíden Foster.

\- Mert nem tehettem mást. Azt hiszed… azt hiszed, nekem könnyű volt? Azt hiszed, hogy így akartam? Egyáltalán nem így akartam!

\- Hazudtál neki?

\- Nem! – tiltakozott kétségbeesetten a fiú. – Soha nem hazudnék Emnek! Soha… De ezt kellett tennem.

\- Azért… azért, amit a múltkor mondtál? – tűnődött el gyanakodva Foster.

\- Gillian – nézett a nőre szinte könyörgőn Eli. – Ne csináld ezt!

\- Amikor azt mondtad, hogy… döntened kell a számodra legfontosabb két dolog között… Ó, te jó ég… még egy ekkora idiótát… - rázta meg a fejét a nő, ahogy kezdett ráérezni az igazságra.

\- Kösz, Gillian… mindig tudtam, hogy jó véleménnyel vagy rólam – tűnt fel egy elgyötört mosoly a srác arcán.

\- Nem, nem rád gondoltam – fogta meg a kezét megnyugtatón a nő.

\- Gillian… figyelj… ebbe nem kellene beleavatkoznod… Már így is… túl sokat veszítettem.

\- Nem tudom nézni, ahogy szenvedsz.

\- Kösz, mami – mosolyodott el halványan Eli. – De nagy kisfiú vagyok már… nem kell aggódnod értem.

\- Azért én aggódom – biztosította Foster. – De most nem kínozlak tovább – mondta, de aztán felkapták a fejüket, ahogy kinyílt a labor ajtaja, de szerencsére csak Torres lépett be rajta.

\- Zavarok? – torpant meg.

\- Igen – vágta rá Eli, mire a nő meglepődött, de végül aztán kiment, és becsukta az ajtót.

\- Őt miért utálod? – nézett fürkészőn Foster a srácra.

\- Nem utálom. Dühös vagyok rá… és csalódtam benne. Mert átvert… és mert Emily miatta is haragszik rám. De nem kell aggódnod… ez nem hat ki a munkámra.

\- Tudom. Figyelj… beszéljek… vele?

\- Ne, Gillian, kérlek! Egy dolgot már elvett tőlem… ne provokáljuk ki, hogy elvegye a másikat is. Akkor tényleg… padlóra kerülök.

\- De ez így nem jól van!

\- De… valahol igaza van… én megértem – sóhajtott Eli. – Tényleg.

\- Azt mondtad, nem vagy biztos abban, hogy jól döntöttél.

\- Nem… tudom, hogy nem jól döntöttem – ismerte be a srác. – De Emilynek… jobb lesz így.

\- Ezt te sem hiszed komolyan.

\- Meg kell tanulnom hinni benne.

\- Eli… te senkinek nem hazudsz… ne hazudj önmagadnak! Szereted Emilyt?

\- Igen – ismerte be lehunyt szemmel a fiú. - De…

\- Nincs de.

\- Döntöttem, Gillian. És ezt Lightman is tudja. Nincs visszaút. És kérlek… ne avatkozz bele!

\- Rendben, nem fogok. De… ha bármit tehetek, keress meg, rendben?

\- Persze – bólintott rá a srác.

\- Oké – simogatta meg a karját Foster, aztán a srác háta mögötti monitorra pillantott. – Min dolgozol?

\- Az egyik magániskolában elszabadultak az indulatok, és félholtra vertek egy tizenhat éves fiút, aki nem akart beállni a szürke tömegbe.

\- Segítsek?

\- Ha ráérsz…

\- Persze – bólintott rá Foster, majd hozott magának egy széket, és belevetették magukat a munkába.

Néhány nappal később Eli és Foster megint együtt dolgoztak a laborban, mikor Lightman berontott.

\- Loker, ki kellene mennie Smith képviselő úrhoz, akit korrupcióval gyanúsítanak a bevásárlóközpont építése kapcsán. Vigye magával Torrest is!

\- Repülök – morgott a srác, de mikor Lightman szeme rávillant, csak fogta a kameráját, és elindult, hogy előkerítse Torrest.

\- Cal, miért csinálod ezt vele? – lépett oda Foster Lightmanhez.

\- Mit? – nézett vissza rá nagy kerek szemekkel a kérdezett.

\- Nagyon jól tudod, hogy miről beszélek.

\- Nem, nem tudom.

\- De igen, tudod.

\- Hozott egy döntést – húzta össze a szemét Lightman. – Viselje a következményeit.

\- Cal… Eli szereti Emilyt. És ezt te is tudod.

\- Úgy tűnik, a munkáját még nála is jobban szereti – ellenkezett a férfi.

\- Cal… nagyon jól tudod, hogy itt dolgozni Lokernek nem csak munka.

\- Jaj, Gillian, dehogynem – rázta meg a fejét Lightman. – Ne légy már ilyen naiv!

\- Nem.

\- Akkor miért volt minden esetben egy… hogy is szokta mondani? Vészforgatókönyve? Arra az esetre, ha elmerülnék a mocsárban…

\- És te ezt komolyan elhitted?

\- Mindig is kacsintgatott a konkurencia felé – vont vállat a férfi.

\- Cal…

\- Ő maga mondta. És ő nem hazudik.

\- Kacsintgatott, persze, mikor te már egy éve nem adtál neki fizetést, és a konkurenciától olyan ajánlatot kapott, amitől még én is csillagokat látnék. De még akkor sem lépett le! Akkor is kitartott melletted! Soha egyetlen telefont, egyetlen e-mailt sem eresztett meg a konkurenciának!

\- De eltette a névjegyét.

\- Nekem is van olyan névjegyem!

\- Tényleg? Ezt jó tudni – mondta kihívóan Lightman, majd otthagyta Fostert, aki sóhajtva nézett utána.

~~ o~~

Néhány nappal később Eli megint késő estig dolgozott. Az egyik kutatóintézetnek idő előtt kiszivárogtak az eredményei, és az ő feladata volt, hogy kiderítse, ki az áruló. Este kilenc volt már, mikor aznapra belefáradt, és kikapcsolt minden berendezést a laborban, hogy hazainduljon. Ekkor azonban belépett Torres. Végigmérte a srácot, majd sajnálkozó arcot vágott.

\- Nehéz nap?

\- Az nem kifejezés – pillantott rá Eli.

\- Nekem is – sóhajtott a nő. – Nem lenne kedved… meginni velem valamit?

Eli felnézett a nőre, majd megrázta a fejét. – Nem.

\- Jaj, ne csináld már, Loker! Csak megiszunk egy italt valahol, és jól érezzük magunkat. Rád fér a lazítás.

\- Mondtam, hogy nem – nézett rá határozottan a srác.

\- Ugye nem még mindig azért a múltkori dologért haragszol? – sétált oda hozzá Torres. – Az csak… félreértés volt.

\- Eléggé másként értelmezzük a félreértés fogalmát.

\- Ugyan már… szedd elő a radikális őszinteségedet… és mondd meg… nem lenne kedved egy romantikus estéhez – lépett egészen közel a nő. – Egy szenvedélyes éjszakához… - folytatta búgó hangon, de Eli határozottan elkapta a kezét.

\- Előszedem a radikális őszinteségemet, Ria, bár nálam mindig kéznél van. Lenne kedvem hozzá. Csak egyetlen baj van. Hogy nem veled – villantott meg egy pimasz félmosolyt Eli, majd otthagyta a teljesen leforrázott nőt.

Eli elindult, és beszállt a liftbe, de mielőtt még becsukódhatott volna az ajtaja, meggondolta magát, és megállította, majd a főnöke irodájához sétált. Csak egy biccentéssel köszönt Fosternek, aki szintén ott volt, majd Lightmanhez fordul.

\- Ez egy nagyon tisztességtelen húzás volt. És csak, hogy tudja… kiálltam az idióta kis próbáját, csak nem értem, mire volt jó – mondta, majd becsapta maga mögött az ajtót, és hazament.

\- Cal, mit csináltál már megint ezzel a szegény fiúval? – fordult Foster Lightmanhez.

\- Semmit – rázta meg a fejét a férfi, de Foster nem engedett. – Mi van? Csak próbáltam elterelni a figyelmét, már az is baj?

\- Hibát követsz el, Cal.

\- Ezt had döntsem el én. És most menj szépen haza te is – nézett szigorúan Fosterre, mire az egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét, majd kisétált az irodából.

Másnap persze Eli nem tudta megállni, hogy szóba hozza a dolgot, így mikor ketten dolgoztak a laborban Torresszel, egy idő után rákérdezett.

\- Mit ígért neked?

\- Fizetésemelést – vont vállat a nő fel sem nézve a monitorból.

\- És mennyiért adtál el?

\- Ötszáz dolcsiért havonta.

\- Jó tudni, hogy csak ennyit érek meg nektek. Elég szegényes tarifa – nézett rá tűnődön a srác.

\- Ez van – vont vállat Torres, de továbbra sem nézett fel, így nem látta a fiú arcán megjelenő tömény megvetést, és szerencsére nem látta Foster sem, mert tízre emelte volna a srác arckifejezéséből írandó disszertációk számát.

~~ o ~~

Néhány nappal később Gillian épp az irodájában ült, és egy jelentésen dolgozott, mikor látta Emilyt elsuhanni az ajtaja előtt.

\- Hé, Em! – szólt utána, mire a lány visszalépett, és zavartan megállt az ajtajában.

\- Á… öhm… szia, Gillian! – köszönt neki végül.

\- Jól vagy, kislány?

\- Persze – vágta rá azonnal Emily, de az arcán látható maszkmosoly láttán Gillian összehúzta a szemét. Em is észrevette ezt, így megrázta a fejét. – Nem, nem vagyok jól.

\- Ismerős válasz. Hallottam már néhányszor az elmúlt egy hónapban – bólintott rá a nő. – Gyere be!

Emily belépett, és betette maga mögött az ajtót.

\- Ha Eli miatt izgulsz… kint van terepen – próbálta megnyugtatni Foster a lányt, mert ahogy Em becsukta az ajtaját, elkapott egy aggódó pillantást, amivel a lány végigpásztázta a folyosót.

\- Uh… az jó – könnyebbült meg láthatóan Emily. – És soká jön vissza?

\- Hát, még csak egy fél órája ment el, úgyhogy időbe telik. Em… nagyon haragszol rá?

A lány néhány pillanatra eltűnődött, de aztán megrázta a fejét. – Nem. Hiányzik – ismerte be mereven maga elé bámulva.

\- Gondoltam – mosolyodott el Foster. – Mesélte, hogy apád… döntésre kényszerítette.

\- Együtt… döntöttünk.

\- Tényleg?

A lány elszomorodva bólintott, mire Foster megcsóválta a fejét, és átült mellé a kanapéra.

\- Én nem akartam, hogy… elveszítse a munkáját – hajtotta le a fejét Em. – Tudom… tudom, hogy milyen sokat jelent neki…

\- Igen, de… nem lett volna szabad… válaszút elé állítani.

\- Annyira hiányzik… - sóhajtott a lány. – De… nem merek… nem merek bejönni… csak rosszabb lenne.

\- Te is hiányzol neki – biztosította Foster.

\- Tényleg?

\- Igen… tudod, amikor még késő este is bent vagyunk, néha azon kapom, hogy a gondolatai teljesen máshol járnak… ilyenkor kétféle kifejezést szoktam látni az arcán. Elmondjam, hogy mit? – kérdezte, mire a lány rábólintott. – Néha egy halvány mosolyt… ilyenkor tudom, hogy valami szép emléket idéz fel, ami veled kapcsolatos. És legtöbbször a szomorúságot, hogy nem lehet veled.

Emily egy kis ideig tűnődött Foster szavain, majd felnézett.

\- Tudod, mit szeretek benne a legjobban?

\- Azt, hogy mindig őszinte – bólintott rá a nő.

\- Igen – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly Em arcán. – Hogy mindig őszinte, és mégsem lehet rá haragudni. Még akkor sem haragudtam rá, mikor megállt velem szemben, jól megnézett, és közölte, hogy bénán áll az a cucc, ami rajtam van. Pedig másnak ezért kikaparom a szemét.

\- Mikor volt ez? – mosolyodott el Foster.

\- Egy éve? – tűnődött el a lány. – Nem tudom, nem emlékszem. Annyi mindenre nem emlékszem… - hajtott a tenyerébe az arcát szomorúan Em.

\- Így védekezel – karolta át a vállát Foster. – Az agyad tiltakozik a fájdalom ellen, és jó mélyre elsüllyeszti azokat az emlékeket, amik fájdalmasak. Próbáltam beszélni… apáddal, de ebben a dologban hajthatatlan…

\- Azt hiszed, én nem próbáltam? – vett egy nagy levegőt Emily. – Mintha Eli maga lenne az ördög, vagy mi…

\- Én sem értem, miért csinálja… tény, hogy Eli idősebb nálad, de… ennek nem kellene perdöntő tényezőnek lennie - csóválta meg a fejét Foster is, de a következő pillanatban Lightman rontott be az irodájába.

\- Elkészült a jelentés a képviselő úrról? – kérdezte, majd észrevette, hogy ott a lánya is. – Szia, kicsim! – lépett oda hozzá, és adott neki egy puszit. – Mi járatban?

\- Csak szólni akartam, hogy ma anyánál alszom, de egész nap ki van kapcsolva a telefonod. Így kénytelen voltam idejönni, bármennyire is nem szeretnéd.

\- Bármikor idejöhetsz – nézett rá az apja.

\- Aha – bólintott rá Em minden meggyőződés nélkül. – Holnap találkozunk – mondta még, és kisétált.

\- Meg ne szólalj! – fenyegette meg Lightman Fostert.

\- Ahogy akarod. De… még időben vedd észre, Cal… hogy mindenkit elmarsz magad mellől. Olyanokat is, akik bármit megtennének érted. A jelentésem ott van a gépen, nézd meg, ha érdekel – mondta, majd kiment az irodából, Lightman pedig összehúzott szemmel nézett utána.


	5. Chapter 5

A következő időkben Eli még jobban magába zárkózott. Csak a munka volt az egyetlen menedéke, ami segített neki elterelni a figyelmét. Tudta, hogy ha csak egy percre is felemeli a szemét a monitorról, csak Emilyt képes látni maga előtt, és ettől kegyetlenül szenvedett. Foster látta ezt, és már komolyan kezdett aggódni érte. Hangot is adott ennek, de Lightman továbbra is a korábbi közönnyel viszonyult a témához, így tehetetlen volt. Néha próbált lelket önteni a srácba, de ilyenkor, ha Emilyről kellett beszélnie, Eli még jobban elszomorodott, ezért inkább békén hagyta.

Már két hónap is eltelt ebben a gyötrő hangulatban, mikor egy késő délután Eli belépett Fosterhez.

\- Nem tudod, hol van Lightman? Azt mondta, még ma akarja ennek a kísérletnek az eredményét – kérdezte fintorogva.

Gillian néhány másodpercig csak nézett rá, de a srácon már ettől valami baljós érzés futott végig. Volt a nő arcán valami… talán félelem… igen, határozottan félelem volt… és aggodalom… amitől Elinak végigfutott a hideg a hátán.

\- Gyere be! – hívta be Foster a fiút, majd becsukta mögötte ez ajtót, és leültette a kanapéra.

\- Történt valami? – kérdezte óvatosan Eli.

\- Nos… igen – sóhajtott Foster. – Úgy egy órája robbanás történt a kettes metróvonalon.

\- Igen, hallottam a híradóban. Itt van alig pár utcára a megállója, csoda, hogy nem éreztünk belőle semmit – tűnődött el a srác.

\- I-igen – mondta fejcsóválva a nő.

\- Van még valami?

A nő félrenézett, és egy nehéz sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét, de közben Eli látta, hogy könnyes a szeme.

\- Gillian – fogta meg a kezét Eli. – Tudod… radikális őszinteség… mondd ki!

\- Lehet… lehet, hogy… hogy Emily is ott volt…

\- Micsoda? – rémült meg a fiú. Az aggodalom egy pillanat alatt marokra szorította a szívét.

\- Körülbelül akkor kellett volna ideérnie… és… Lightman hívta a mobilját, de ki van kapcsolva… így… odarohant.

\- De… de Emilynek van kocsija – próbált kapaszkodni egy vékony szalmaszálba Eli. - Mostanában sehova nem ment metróval. Annyira… büszke volt, hogy végre megvan a jogsija…

\- Már egy hete szerelőnél van a kocsija. Megint… nekitolatott egy tűzcsapnak…

\- Azonnal oda kell mennem – pattant fel a srác, de Foster elkapta a kezét.

\- Nem tehetsz semmit!

\- És szerinted nekem ez elég, hogy itt üljek ölbe tett kézzel?

\- Tudom, hogy nem – adta meg magát Foster. – Gyere ide! – húzta magához a fiút egy bíztató ölelésbe. – Menj, és vigyázz Emilyre!

Eli csak rábólintott, és már el is rohant, Foster pedig visszaroskadt a kanapéra, hogy továbbra is könnyes szemmel bambuljon maga elé.

Eli úgy gondolta, ezt a néhány utcányi távolságot gyorsabban megteszi gyalog, mint ha motorra ül, így végigrohant az utcákon, és már messziről látta az összeverődött tömeget. Levegőért kapkodott, ahogy odaért, de ezzel most nem törődött, máris Lightmant kereste, hátha a főnöke tud már valamit a lányáról. Szerencsére a srác magas volt, így könnyen átlátta a tömeget, bár rengetegen voltak az utcán. Néhányuknak ugyanazt az aggodalmat látta az arcán, amit ő maga is érzett, de sokan csak bámészkodtak, és a perverz kíváncsiságuk némi undort váltott ki Eliból.

Néhány perc után meglátta Lightmant, egészen elől, a kordonnál, amit a rendőrség felállított. Az is belekerült jó pár percbe, míg oda tudta verekedni magát hozzá. Mikor Lightman meglátta, villámokat szórt a szeme, de a srác megelőzte.

\- Hol van Emily? – kérdezte reszkető hangon. Lightman is hallotta ezt, mégsem volt képes normális hangnemben válaszolni.

\- Miért jött ide? Nincs dolga az irodában? – kérdezte utálatosan, de Eli nem vette a lelkére. Megszokta már ezt a hangnemet. Lightman alapból is ilyen, most pedig az aggodalom és a tehetetlen düh még tesz rá egy lapáttal. Ez pontosan leolvasható volt az arcáról.

\- Hol van Emily? – kérdezte újra.

\- Nem tudom – rázta meg a fejét Lightman. – De magának akkor sincs itt semmi keresnivalója!

\- Ezt majd én eldöntöm – szögezte le Eli.

\- Ha nem tűnik el innen…

\- Akkor mit csinál? Kirúg? – nézett rá némi cinizmussal Eli. Ezt a fenyegetést is megszokta már az elmúlt hónapokban. – Tudja mit? Tegye. Nem érdekel. Aggódom Emilyért, ugyanúgy ahogy maga. És rohadtul hidegen hagy, hogy maga szerint ez nem helyes – mondta, majd kiszúrt a kordon másik oldalán egy ismerős arcot.

\- Reynolds! Hé, Reynolds! – kiabált az ismerős FBI ügynöknek, aki épp telefonált. Felkapta a fejét, és kereste, hogy ki szólította, aztán amikor meglátta Lightmant és Elit, letette a telefont, és odament hozzájuk.

\- Dr. Lightman! Loker! – köszönt neki.

\- A lányom odabent van! – támadta le Lightman köszönés nélkül.

\- Sajnálom. Mindent megteszünk, Dr. Lightman.

\- Be kell jutnom hozzá!

\- Lehetetlen.

\- A lányomról van szó! – mondta dühösen a férfi, mire Reynolds megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Igen, és van itt még magán kívül vagy ötven aggódó szülő, akinek odalent van a gyereke. Ha magát beengedem, kitör a hisztéria.

\- Ben – nézett az ügynökre Eli. – Ismeri Emilyt?

\- Igen – bólintott rá a férfi.

\- Számít magának egy kicsit?

\- Loker, ne csinálja ezt! – húzta össze a szemét az ügynök. – Ne játsszon a lelkiismeretemre!

\- Válaszoljon! – makacskodott a fiú. – Számít magának? Aggódik érte csak egy kicsit?

\- Persze, hogy aggódóm – csóválta meg a fejét egy sóhajjal Reynolds.

\- Akkor gondoljon bele, hogy ő mit érez! A lányáról van szó – bökött az állával Lightman fele, mire a főnöke egy pillanatra döbbenten nézett rá, majd hitetlenkedve, végül hálásan villant a szeme. De aztán a figyelmük visszatért az ügynökre.

\- Tudja, hogy mióta magát ismerem, Lightman, nap mint nap kockáztatom az állásomat? – rázta meg az a fejét, majd jóval hangosabban megszólalt. – Maga tényleg statikus? – nézett kérdőn Lightmanra, mire az vette a lapot, és rábólintott.

\- Építészmérnök vagyok – mondta határozottan.

\- Maga szerint mi várható?

\- Látnom kell a helyszínt – mondta Lightman -, anélkül még találgatni sem tudok! Látnom kell, hogy a fő tartópillérek mennyire sérültek!

\- Rendben, jöjjön! – mondta Reynolds, és beengedte a férfit. Eli fejcsóválta nézett utánuk, és sóhajtott.

\- Persze, menjenek csak, én majd addig innen szurkolok! – morogta, de a bosszúsága néhány másodperc alatt elpárolgott, és újra átvette a helyét az aggodalom.

Eli percekig bámult arra a pontra, ahogy Lightman és Reynolds eltűntek a szeme elől, de aztán úgy érezte, hogy a tömeg megfojtja. Lassan kievickélt a szélére, aztán elővette a telefonját, és próbálta hívni Emilyt. A lány persze most sem volt elérhető, de Eli egymás után többször is megpróbálta. Úgy érezte, tennie kell valamit, különben megőrül. Elmondhatatlanul aggódott a Emilyért… Hónapok óta nem látta már, de még az az eszméletlen hiányérzet sem volt fogható ahhoz a félelemhez, amit most érzett. Kimondhatatlanul féltette, az agya az egyik rossz képet a másik után vetítette elé.

Ahogy telt az idő, lassan besötétedett, a bámészkodók jó része elszivárgott, csak azok maradtak, akiknek hozzátartozójuk vagy valakijük odalent ragadt.

Egy jó óra múlva megjelent még néhány mentő, ekkor Eli visszasétált a kordonhoz, és próbált az ott posztoló rendőröktől némi információt szerezni, de semmivel sem jutott előbbre, parancsba kapták, hogy nem adhatnak felvilágosítást. Csak annyit tudott meg, hogy a bomba a szerelvény első kocsijában robbant, így az első két kocsi sérült meg igazán durván, a többi csak nem megközelíthető a romok miatt. Ez csak egy pillanatra nyugtatta meg, hisz fogalma sem lehetett, hogy a lány melyik kocsiban utazott.

Már majdnem három óra telt el, mire sikerült a metróban rekedteket kiszabadítani. Néhány mentő szirénázva elszáguldott, és Eli csak még idegesebb lett. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Lightman képes úgy eltűnni Emilyvel, hogy őt itt hagyja kétségbeesve, hogy had aggódjon, ezért közelebb sétált az egy szem kijárathoz.

Egy fél óra telt még el, közben már néhány könnyebb sérültet elláttak és elengedtek, mikor Eli meglátta Emilyt az apjával. Végtelenül megkönnyebbült, mikor látta a lányt a saját lábán kisétálni, de azt is látta, hogy nincs túl jó állapotban. Az apja zakója volt a vállára terítve, és Lightman szorosan átkarolta a vállát. Szemmel látható volt, hogy Em nem néz semerre, csak szeretne minél előbb elmenekülni innen. Kötés volt a karján, és a homlokán is egy nagy ragtapasz éktelenkedett.

\- Emily! – szólt utána, mikor néhány méterre mellette elsétáltak. A lány felkapta a fejét, és azonnal Elit kereste a már jócskán megritkult tömegben. Mikor meglátta, elhúzódott az apjától, és odafutott, szó nélkül odabújt hozzá, és átölelte. Eli is szorosan magához ölelte a lányt, aki érezhetően reszketett. – Jól vagy? – kérdezte halkan, de Em csak megrázta a fejét. – Már nem lesz semmi baj – cirógatta meg a hátát, de a lány csak még szorosabban ölelte. – Itt vagyok veled! – súgta a fülébe. – Biztonságban vagy! – próbálta megnyugtatni a lányt, majd egy hosszú percig csak álltak így összebújva, teljesen megfeledkezve a külvilágról. De aztán Lightman odalépett hozzájuk, és megfogta a lánya karját.

\- Em… haza kell mennünk! Ágyba kell kerülnöd, azt mondta az orvos, hogy pihenned kell!

A lány nagy nehezen elengedte Elit, majd még egy pillanatra felnézett rá, de aztán engedett az apja húzásának, és elindult. Pár lépés után azonban megtorpant.

\- Em… - kérte az apja, de a lány megrázta a fejét, visszafordult Eli fele, majd újra odafutott hozzá.

Néhány hosszú másodpercig csak néztek egymás szemébe, de aztán Eli elszánta magát, és megcsókolta a lányt.

\- Szeretlek, tündérkém! – súgta neki, mikor elengedte.

\- Én is szeretlek téged! – viszonozta a vallomását könnyes szemmel a lány, de szinte abban a pillanatban hozzábújt újra, és Eli újra a karjaiba zárta.

Lightmannek azonban elfogyott a türelme, és megint odalépett hozzájuk. Ezúttal azonban úgy gondolta, a fiúval könnyebben szót fog érteni.

\- Loker… haza kell vinnem! Valószínűleg agyrázkódása van… minél előbb ágyba kell kerülnie!

A srác egy pillanatig még tiltakozni szeretett volna, de végül belátta, hogy a főnökének igaza van. Csak egy sóhajjal rábólintott, és gyengéden eltolta magától Emilyt.

\- Holnap találkozunk – ígérte neki, majd adott neki még egy puszit, és nehéz szívvel bár, de az apja gondjaira bízta a szerelmét. Em még néhány másodpercig tűnődött, hogy vajon Eli mindezt komolyan gondolja-e, de aztán elfogyott az utolsó ereje, és ő is belátta, hogy ideje hazamennie.

Loker ajkát egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el, majd visszatelepedett arra a lépcsőre, amin az elmúlt három órát töltötte. Tudta, idő kell ahhoz, hogy átgondolja a történteket. Tudta, hogy szereti a lányt, és az is őt, de ettől még egyáltalán nem tudta, hogyan tovább. Lightman ellenállását megtörni érezte, de egyáltalán nem volt biztos abban, hogy ez tartós. Lehet, hogy csak a lánya miatti aggodalom tette. Vagy csak addig nem akart nemet mondani Emilynek, amíg ilyen állapotban van. De azt is elhatározta, hogy ezúttal sokkal határozottabb lesz, és nem adja meg magát olyan könnyen Lightman szeszélyeinek. Végül aztán nagy nehezen összeszedte magát, visszament a motorjáért, és ő is hazament.

Otthon azonban nem találta a helyét. Még mindig végtelenül aggódott Emilyért. Tudta, hogy fizikailag nem esett komoly baja, szerencsére, de azt is látta, hogy mennyire megviselték a történtek, és mennyire fél. Szüksége lenne egy biztonságot nyújtó ölelésre, arra, hogy mellette legyen… Viszont felébreszteni sem akarta, ha már esetleg alszik, így inkább elment tusolni, és ő is ágyba bújt.

Egy órácskát forgolódott, de aztán felkapta a telefonját, és feltárcsázta a lányt.

\- Szia! – vette fel Em szinte azonnal.

\- Szia, tündérkém! Nem ébresztettelek fel? – kérdezte Eli aggódva, de már a lány hangján hallotta milyen zaklatott, biztos volt benne, hogy nem aludt.

\- Nem. Nem tudok aludni. Azt hiszem, nagyon sokáig nem fogok tudni aludni – mondta a lány sírós hangon.

\- Édesapád?

\- Szerintem ő sem – sóhajtott Emily. – De azért elzavartam, hogy próbálja meg.

\- Nem zavarlak? – kérdezte a srác. – Ha pihenni szeretnél, hagylak, és holnap beszélünk…

\- Ne! – tiltakozott kétségbeesve a lány. – Olyan szörnyű rossz egyedül…

\- Nem vagy egyedül, Em! Többé már nem – ígérte Eli. – Akarsz beszélni arról, ami történt? – kérdezte óvatosan.

\- Nem! – tiltakozott Em. – Nem akarok gondolni rá! El akarom felejteni!

\- Nem fogod tudni, kicsim. Egy darabig biztosan nem – mondta Eli, és tudta, hogy ez kegyetlen, de ez volt az igazság.

\- Tudom – sírta el magát a lány. – Annyira szörnyű… ha csak egy pillanatra lehunyom a szemem, mindig azt látom magam előtt.

\- Mondd el! – kérte Eli, mert tudta, hogy csak ezzel segíthet a lánynak. Ha kibeszéli magából mindazt, amit átélt.

\- Annyira szörnyű volt… - pityergett tovább Emily. – Minden olyan hirtelen történt… csak a robajt hallottuk, és… mintha betonfalnak ütköztünk volna… én… nekiestem a falnak… nagyon bevertem a fejem, és lehet, hogy el is ájultam, és… begurultam a székek alá… ez volt… ez volt a szerencsém… egy időre sötét lett, és… mindenki sikoltozott, és kiabált… Hallottam, hogy dobognak a lábak alig tíz centire tőlem, mire bekucorodtam egészen a falhoz. Úgy féltem… kint az alagútban folyamatosan szikrázott valami… Aztán néhány fény visszagyulladt, de még akkor is majdnem sötét volt. Az előző kocsiból átjöttek néhányan… csurom véresek voltak… az egyik ott esett össze néhány méterre tőlem… lehet… lehet, hogy meg is halt – sírta el magát a lány.

\- Sajnálom, kicsim – mondta neki megnyugtatón Eli. – Annyira sajnálom, hogy át kellett ezt élned…

\- Aztán valami barom… - fojtatta elcsukló hangon Em -, kitalálta, hogy van még egy bomba valahol… mire mindenki… pánikba esett. Egymást taszigálva indultak el előre… de két kocsival előbb csak a teljesen szétroncsolódott maradványokat találták, ami teljesen elzárta az utat… aztán ugyanúgy elrohantak hátra… de ott meg a szikrák… zárták el az utat. Volt egy kislány… akit nekipasszíroztak a falnak… alig kapott levegőt… mikor a hülye tömeg elrohant, intettem neki, hogy másszon be a másik széksor alá… tudtam, hogy vissza fognak jönni. Vissza is jöttek… vagy fél órát futkostak… mindenki próbált telefonálni, de nem volt odalent térerő… sokan kiabáltak, és a földhöz csapkodták a telefonjaikat… aztán egymásnak estek… de a végén mindenki magába roskadt… egy pillanat alatt… és onnantól kezdve csak… csak a sírást hallottam mindenhonnan – zokogott fel újra a lány. – Azt hittem… azt hittem, napok teltek el, míg… ránk találtak… olyan végtelen hosszú… volt az a néhány óra… a végén… a végén már azt hittem… hogy… soha többé nem szabadulunk ki onnan… - suttogta, de aztán végleg legyőzte a sírás.

\- Sírj csak, kicsim… ez most segít… Bárcsak átölelhetnélek – mondta Eli, és majd megszakadt a szíve, ahogy hallgatta a lány sírását. – Úgy szeretném, ha most veled lehetnék. Úgy szeretnék segíteni.

\- Eli – próbált levegőt venni a lány néhány perccel később, miközben Eli végig megnyugtató hangon beszélt hozzá. – Amit mondtál…

\- Komolyan mondtam – biztosította a fiú.

\- Tényleg? Nem csak… nem csak, mert aggódtál, és…

\- Emily! - szakította félbe Eli. – Szeretlek!

\- Én is szeretlek! – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Em. – Nem… nem jönnél át? Szükségem van rád!

\- Kicsim… édesapád valószínűleg a maradék béketűrését is elveszítené, ha hajnali kettőkor beállítanék… De van egy ötletem – mosolyodott el halványan. – Hunyd le a szemed…

\- Nem – tiltakozott kétségbeesetten a lány. – Nem akarom!

\- Em… bízol bennem? – kérdezte szelíden Eli.

\- Igen – súgta Em.

\- Emlékszel még… a parfümöm illatára?

\- Mi?

\- Hát ilyen hamar elfelejtetted?

\- Nem, nem, dehogy! – tiltakozott a lány. - Emlékszem, csak nem értem…

\- Érzed? Érzed a levegőben az illatát?

Em egy pillanatig tűnődött, de végül rábólintott. – Igen, érzem.

\- Jól van… akkor most hunyd le a szemed. Itt vagyok veled, biztonságban vagy. Nyugodtan hunyd le a szemed. Megvan?

\- Igen – válaszolt a lány bizonytalan hangon.

\- Ügyes vagy! Még mindig érzed?

\- Igen.

\- Tudod, miért? Mert ott vagyok veled. Ott fekszem melletted az ágyadban. Elférek melletted az ágyadban? – kérdezte kicsit ugratva.

\- Igen – bólintott rá a lány, és Eli megkönnyebbülve hallotta a hangján, hogy halványan, de azért mosolyog.

\- Ez jó – mosolyodott el ő is. - A vállamra hajtod a fejed… melyikre is?

\- A jobbra – mondta a lány eltűnődve, és Eli hallotta, hogy elhelyezkedik az ágyban.

\- És átkarolod a derekam?

\- Igen – mondta a lány, és a hangja kezdett megnyugodni és elhalkulni.

\- Kényelmes?

\- Igen, nagyon.

\- Nekem is. Szorosan magamhoz ölellek, és finoman cirógatom a karod, ami átölel. Milyen érzés?

\- Olyan… békés – mondta a lány álmosan.

\- A hajad csikizi az arcomat. Tudod, hogy nagyon csikis vagyok?

\- Nem, nem tudtam – mosolyodott el a lány félálomban.

\- Pedig így van – biztosította Eli. – De most nem bánom. Olyan jó illata van a hajadnak. Szeretem. Csak élvezem, hogy a karjaimban tarthatlak. Olyan sokszor álmodoztam már erről. Szinte minden este úgy aludtam el, hogy rád gondoltam. Vajon mit csinálhatsz? Bulizol valahol a barátaiddal? Későig tanulsz? Vagy már te is alszol? Vajon gondoltál rám, mielőtt elaludtál? Vajon álmodsz rólam te is, ahogy én szoktam rólad? – kérdezte Eli, de a lány már nem válaszolt. – Em? – próbálkozott még halkan a srác, de mikor erre sem kapott választ elmosolyodott. Hát elaludt végre. Kicsit sikerült megnyugodnia. – Aludj csak, kicsi lány, és gyógyulj! – súgta még neki Eli. – Szeretlek! – mondta végül, majd kinyomta a telefont.


	6. Chapter 6

Eli másnap igen csak későn ért be a céghez, és egy kicsit tartott is attól, hogy Lightman leszedi a fejét, így csak beosont a laborba, és munkához látott. Nem sokkal dél előtt Foster nézett be hozzá, de csak megállt az ajtóban, és nézte a srácot, aki fejhallgatóval nézett egy felvételt, így nem vette észre. De Fosternek feltűnt, hogy még a testtartása is más a fiúnak, mint akár csak egy nappal korábban. Volt életkedve, és nem volt úgy magába zuhanva, mint hosszú ideje mindig. Mosolyogva figyelte egy darabig, de aztán odasétált mellé.

Mikor Eli észrevette, lekapta a fejhallgatóját.

\- Szia!

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte mosolyogva a nő.

\- Igen, azt hiszem – bólintott rá Eli egy tűnődő mosollyal.

\- De jó végre ezt hallani – szorította meg a nő a vállát. – És Emily?

\- Valamikor hajnaltájt sikerült egy kicsit megnyugtatnom.

\- És Lightman tudja? – kérdezte vigyorogva Gillian.

\- Lightman mit nem tud? – forgatta meg a szemét a srác. – Bár… ezt talán még nem. Bejött már?

\- Még nem – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Felhívtam nemrég, néhány szót beszéltem vele, azt mondta, majd valamikor később jön. Reggel bevitte Emilyt a kórházba egy röntgenre, de szerencsére semmi komolyat nem találtak nála. Enyhe agyrázkódása van, de azt mondta az orvos, hogy elég, ha otthon pihen. Most hagylak dolgozni. Jobb lesz, ha utoléred magad, mire ideér, vagy kő kövön nem marad.

\- Ne is mondd! – nevette el magát Eli, majd visszafordult a monitorhoz, és folytatta a munkát.

Egy jó órával később Lightman már nem ilyen tapintatosan rontott be a laborba.

\- Loker, mennyit késett?

\- Három és fél órát – nézett hátra a srác.

\- Levonom a béréből!

\- Tegye – vont vállat Eli, majd visszafordult a monitorhoz, de Lightman megfordította a székét.

\- Ha azt hiszi, hogy mostantól bármit megtehet, mélységes tévedésben él – nézett farkasszemet a fiúval.

\- Nem hiszem azt. Sőt… tudom, hogy még keményebben kell dolgoznom, mint valaha – állta a pillantását Eli.

\- Szóval ezt hiszi... – tűnődött el gúnyosan Lightman. - Nos… nem tudom, miért, de Emily ma ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy bejöjjön velem. Holott az orvos szigorúan megtiltotta neki, hogy néhány napig felkeljen.

Eli csak megcsóválta a fejét, és máris indult volna, hogy megkeresse a lányt, de Lightman a vállánál fogva visszanyomta a székbe.

\- Nyugalom, kistigris! Most hagyja pihenni. Nem túl jól viselte a kocsikázást. Adjon neki egy kis időt. És lehetőleg beszélje le róla, hogy a következő napokban ilyen hülyeségeket csináljon! – mondta, és kivonult.

Eli fejcsóválva nézett utána, és ahogy az már lenni szokott, átkozottul nem értette a főnöke viselkedését.

Még egy órát volt képes nyugton ülni a fenekén, de aztán elindult Emilyhez. A folyosón messziről látta Lightmant, egy pillanatra összeakadt a pillantásuk, de aztán Eli inkább továbbment. Bement a főnöke irodájába, és a belső helyiségben, a kanapén szunyókálva ott találta Emilyt. Egy percig csak nézte, de aztán odasétált hozzá, letérdelt mellé, és adott a homlokára egy puszit. Em azonnal felébredt, és ahogy meglátta, elmosolyodott.

\- Szia! – köszönt neki, és átkarolva a nyakát magához húzta egy röpke csókra. – Köszönöm, hogy segítettél az éjjel – mondta, de közben nem engedte el a srácot. – Nélküled semmit sem aludtam volna.

\- Valahogy muszáj volt megnyugtatnom téged – mosolygott rá Eli. – És… nekem is jó érzés volt elképzelni.

\- Tényleg? – somolygott a lány.

\- Igen, nagyon is.

\- Reggel, mikor felébredtem, még mindig téged öleltelek – mosolygott Em.

\- Éreztem – bólintott rá Eli, és adott még egy puszit a lánynak. - De… hogy érzed magad?

\- Lehet, hogy tényleg nem kellett volna felkelnem – húzta el a száját a lány. – Még mindig szédülök egy kicsit. De… látni akartalak!

\- Csacsi kislány… nem szabad ilyen butaságokat csinálnod! A legfontosabb, hogy meggyógyulj! Néhány napig pihenned kell!

\- De hiányoztál!

\- Te is nekem. De te most beteg vagy…

\- Beszéltél apával? – nézett rá gyanakodva a lány.

\- Igen – nevette el magát Eli. – Azt kérte, beszéljelek le róla, hogy a következő napokban még egyszer ilyen butaságot csinálj.

\- Holnap átjössz hozzám?

\- Ez nem csak rajtam múlik – húzta össze a szemét a fiú.

\- Pedig ez az ára, hogy lebeszélj!

\- Em… emlékszel? Semmi manipuláció és trükközés!

\- Tudom, tudom…

\- Megpróbálom, oké? – kérdezte Eli, miközben megpróbált kiszabadulni a lány öleléséből.

\- Ne menj el!

\- Nem megyek sehova, Em. De már letörik a derekam. Öreg vagyok én már az ilyen tornamutatványokhoz.

\- Jaj, te nagy öreg – nevette el magát a lány. – Akkor gyere, ülj fel mellém az ágyra!

\- Már itt is vagyok – telepedett le Eli a lány mellé, aki megfogta a kezét.

\- Annyira… hihetetlen… hogy tényleg itt vagy…

\- Itt vagyok, Em. Csak… azt sajnálom, hogy… ehhez ez kellett…

\- Ne! Ne gondoljunk most erre! – tiltakozott a lány. – Inkább… csókolj meg!

Eli még egy percig csak cirógatta az arcát, eljátszott egy kóbor hajtincsével, de végül aztán odahajolt hozzá, és megcsókolta.

\- Hé, hősszerelmesek! – hallották egy perccel később Lightman hangját a másik helyiségből. – Nem hiszem, hogy ezt az irodámban kellene művelni.

\- Örülj, hogy itt legalább szemmel tudsz tartani – morgott Emily, mikor Eli elhúzódott tőle. – Úgyis mindig ez volt a vágyad.

\- Nem biztos, hogy ilyen közelről szeretném – morgott vissza az apja, majd Elihoz fordul. – Loker, beszédem van magával!

\- Jövök – adta meg magát egy sóhajjal a srác, és felállt, de Emily is kiült az ágy szélére.

\- Te ott maradsz! – mondta neki az apja.

\- Dehogy maradok – rázta meg a fejét a lány, majd átsétáltak az iroda másik részébe, és letelepedtek Lightmannel szemben.

\- Szóval… Loker… mit… szeretne… a lányomtól? – kérdezte, külön kihangsúlyozva a szót, amire a múltkor Eli felhívta a figyelmét.

\- Szeretem Emilyt – mondta állva a pillantását Eli. – Szeretnék járni vele.

\- Ismeri a feltételemet – mondta, mire Emily döbbenten felkapta a fejét.

\- Apa, ne!

Elit azonban annyira nem lepte meg ez a dolog. Tudat alatt számított rá, még akkor is, ha az elmúlt néhány órában próbált inkább optimista lenni. Állta Lightman pillantását egy darabig, aki pislogás nélkül figyelte a reakcióját, de végül lehajtotta a fejét, és sóhajtott. Még egyszer átgondolta magában ezt a dolgot, aztán felnézett.

\- Rendben. Elfogadom – bólintott rá, mire, ha lehet, Emily még jobban ledöbbent, és néhány másodpercig elkerekedett szemekkel, lebénulva nézett a fiúra, de végül magához tért.

\- Eli, ne csináld ezt – tette a karjára a kezét. – Nem kell lemondanod a munkádról!

\- Semmi baj, Em – fogta meg a kezét a srác, majd felé fordult. – Tényleg… semmi baj. Most már tudom, hogy mi az, ami igazán fontos. Már akkor is tudnom kellett volna… hiba volt. Sajnálom!

\- Eli, kérlek! – nézett rá könnyes szemmel a lány, de a srác csak letörölt egy könnycseppet az arcáról.

\- Szeretlek, Em! És… szeretnék veled lenni. Te?

\- Én is szeretlek! De…

\- Nincs de. Ha ez az ára, elfogadom. Majd… valahogy megoldjuk, hidd el! Később találkozunk – cirógatta meg még a lány arcát, aztán felállt, és kifele indult.

\- Apa, ne tedd ezt vele! Ez a munka nagyon fontos neki! – fordult Emily Lightmanhez, de az továbbra is Lokerrel volt elfoglalva, le nem vette róla a pillantását.

\- Hova megy? – szólt utána.

\- Összeszedem a cuccom – állt meg Eli, de nem fordult vissza.

\- Nem megy sehova!

\- Már nem a főnököm – sandított hátra rá a srác. - Már nem mondhatja meg, mit csináljak.

\- Valóban? Tűnjön vissza a laborba, Loker, mert most már tényleg kezdi kihúzni a gyufát. Már úgyis késésben van a gyógyszergyáras ügy jelentésével! Amennyivel később jött reggel, annyival tovább marad!

A két fiatal, ha lehet, minden eddiginél döbbentebben nézett össze. Még annál is jobban meglepődtek, mint amikor egy perccel ezelőtt Lightman ki akarta rúgni Elit.

\- Sokáig játssza még a sóbálványt? – nézett bosszúsan Lightman.

Emily értetlenül, de mégis megkönnyebbülve fújta ki a levegőt, majd odalépett az apjához, és megölelte.

\- Szeretlek, apa! – mondta neki nevetve, mire az apja is megpaskolta a hátát.

\- Persze, persze – mondta neki, majd felnézett. – Loker, még mindig itt van? Ágyba kell tennem a lányomat!

\- Menj csak! – mosolygott rá Emily. – Nem lesz semmi baj. Tényleg jobb lesz, ha ledőlök egy kicsit.

Eli továbbra is értetlenül csóválta a fejét, de végül kisétált a szobából. Még a folyosón is üveges szemmel bambult maga elé, de azért egy halvány mosoly játszott a szája sarkában. Foster karba tett kézzel mosolyogva figyelte, és megvárta, míg a srác csaknem nekiütközik, csak akkor szólította meg.

\- Hol jársz, Loker?

\- Lightmanen gondolkodtam – tért vissza a valóságba a fiú.

\- Nagy fába vágtad a fejszéd – biztosította Foster.

\- Tudom. Te hogy bírod elviselni ezt a palit?

\- Kötélidegekkel – nevette el magát a nő. – Majd a tiéd is megedződik – simogatta meg Eli karját.

\- Remélem – sóhajtott a srác.

\- Minden rendben?

\- Azt hiszem. Csak… rohadtul nem értem… hogy minek ez a színjáték. Mintha maga se tudná, mit akar.

\- Ó, tudja ő nagyon jól – biztosította Foster. – Ő mindig határozottan tudja, mit akar. És öt perc múlva éppen ilyen határozottan akarja az ellenkezőjét.

\- Hülyét csinál belőlünk.

\- Játszik velünk, mint macska az egérrel – szűkült össze Foster szeme. – És csak remélem, hogy legalább nekünk, négyünknek tényleg kötélből vannak az idegeink, mert ha nem, és egyszer valamelyikünknél tényleg szakad a cérna, akkor itt kő kövön nem marad.

\- Négyünknek? – nézett rá értetlenül Eli.

\- Igen. Zoénak, Emilynek, neked és nekem.

\- Értem – bólintott rá a srác. – Hát… próbálkozunk. De most megyek, mert… ha nem végzek ma a gyógyszergyárral… hajaj… féltem a fejem – nevette el magát Eli, majd elsietett a laborba.

Emily valamikor késő délután nézett be a laborba, de Eli mellet Torres is ott dolgozott, így megállt az ajtóban.

\- Gyere nyugodtan – mosolygott rá a srác, mire Em odasétált hozzá. Eli alaposan szemügyre vette, és úgy látta, hogy némileg megnyugodott. Biztosan sokáig beszélgetett még az apjával, és talán sikerült közös nevezőre jutniuk.

\- Csak el akartam köszönni – mosolygott rá a lány. - Gillian felajánlotta, hogy hazavisz, mert apa még sokáig marad. Be akarja pótolni a délelőttöt. Holnap akkor látlak?

\- Megpróbálom. Hogy érzed magad?

\- Most már legalább ülni tudok szédülés nélkül. Azt mondta a doki, hogy néhány nap és elmúlik, de addig feküdnöm kéne.

\- Jól van, menj szépen haza, és kerülj ágyba – mosolygott rá Eli, majd látta, hogy a lány Torres fele pillant, így eltűnődött.

\- Torres, nem húznál el öt percre? – nézett oda a srác is.

\- Nem – mosolygott rá álnokul a nő.

\- Ahogy akarod – vont vállat Eli, majd visszafordult Em fele. – Vigyázz magadra! És ha nem tudsz aludni, akkor hívj, rendben?

\- Rendben – bólintott rá a lány, mire összemosolyogtak, és Eli magához húzta egy puszira, majd Emily kisétált a laborból.

\- Loker, ezért még büntetnek – nézett rá némi felháborodással Torres.

\- Nem, ha szülői beleegyezéssel történik – vágott vissza lazán a srác, mire Torres még jobban meglepődött. – És amúgy sincs semmi közöd hozzá – fordult felé Eli egy kis kárörvendő mosollyal. Némi elégedettséggel töltötte el Torres arckifejezése. – És mielőtt még megfordul a szép fejecskédben, hogy elmondod Emilynek, vagy az apjának, hogy mi volt köztünk… mindketten tudnak róla. És arról is, hogy mi miért történt. Szóval… dolgozhatok tovább?

Torres megcsóválta a fejét, és visszafordult a monitorjához, így Eli is visszatért a munkájához, míg el nem készült a jelentésével. Akkor azonban vett egy nagy levegőt, és az aktával együtt elindult Lightmanhez.

Az ajtaja előtt még egy pillanatra megállt, majd bekopogott.

\- Bejöhetek?

\- Loker, legalább annyi időt adjon nekem, hogy levegőt vegyek! – nézett fel Lightman, mire Eli elnevette magát.

\- Csak a jelentésemet hoztam – tette le az asztalra a nála lévő dossziét. A főnöke egy pillanatra ránézett, majd visszaemelte a tekintetét a srácra.

\- Nem kell összecsapnia a munkáját azért, hogy lenyűgözzön.

\- Nem csaptam össze.

\- Rendben, majd megnézem – bólintott rá Lightman.

\- Oké – bólintott Eli is, és kifele indult az irodából, de a főnöke utána szólt.

\- Loker!

\- Igen? – fordult vissza a srác, de látta, hogy Lightmannek nehezére esik kibökni valamit, így türelmesen várt.

\- Köszönöm, hogy… meggyőzte Reynoldsot!

\- Szívesen – mosolyodott el halványan Eli, majd kisétált a folyosóra.

\- Loker! – szólt rá Foster pár méter után. – Az odáig rendben van, hogy a kollégáid lassan megszokják, hogy se látsz, se hallasz, de néha azért tudomást vehetnél a környezetedről! – vigyorgott. – Mi történt már megint, ami így sokkolt?

\- Hát… - nézett rá értetlenül Loker. – Valahogy úgy érzem magam... – gondolkodott el összehúzott szemöldökkel - elhúzza előttem a mézesmadzagot, hogy aztán… valami oltári nagy kelepcébe rántson vele.

\- Csak nem volt egy emberi pillanata? – sandított Foster a főnök ajtaja felé.

\- De, azt hiszem, kifogtam egy ilyet.

\- Szökőévente van. Becsüld meg! – somolygott a nő.

\- Tudom. Nekem nem sűrűn van részem benne – bólintott rá Eli.

\- De ezek azok a pillanatok, amiért szeretjük – mélázott el Gillian, de mikor Loker vett egy nagy levegőt, megelőzte. – Ne mondj olyat, ami nem igaz!

\- Oké, oké, igazad van – nevetett a srác. - Hazavitted Emilyt?

\- Igen, hazavittem – bólintott rá Gillian. – Ágyba tettem, és jól volt, mikor eljöttem.

\- Kösz, Gillian!

\- Ugyan. Maradsz még?

\- Nem, azt hiszem nem. Késő van, és én nem sokat aludtam az éjjel, inkább hazamegyek.

\- Pihend ki magad! – simogatta meg a karját Foster. – Holnap találkozunk!

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Eli, aztán még visszasietett a laborba, összeszedte a holmiját, és hazament.

Csak gyorsan letusolt, és ágyba is tette magát, hisz volt mit kipihennie. Nem volt ugyan biztos benne, hogy el tud aludni, de aztán hamarosan mégis álomba merült.

Jó idővel később a telefonja csörgésére riadt. Csak álmosan elmosolyodott, mikor látta, hogy Emily keresi.

\- Szia, tündérkém! – szólt bele még álomittas hangon.

\- Szia! Aludtál? – kérdezte a lány bűntudatosan.

\- Igen. De örülök neked. Minden rendben? Nem tudsz aludni?

\- De igen, aludtam, csak apa most jött haza, aggódott értem, és bejött hozzám egy puszira, így felébredtem. Aztán eszembe jutottál, és felhívtalak.

\- Jól tetted.

\- Akkor jó – mosolygott Em. – Eli…

\- Igen?

\- Ma is itt vagy velem?

\- Mindig ott vagyok veled – nyugtatta meg a fiú.

\- És ma… hogy fogunk aludni?

\- Hogy szeretnél?

\- Hát… öhm… én… arra gondoltam… nem is tudom… - kezdett teljesen zavarba jönni a lány. – Nekem ez nem megy – csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Semmi baj, kicsi lány – nevette el magát Eli. – Majd belejössz.

\- Te hogy csinálod? Hogy tényleg mindig mindent kimondasz…

\- Nem könnyű, hidd el, nekem sem – nyugtatta meg Eli. – Elárulod nekem, hogy mi van rajtad? Miben alszol?

\- Egy rövid, fekete szatén hálóingben, és…

\- Emily – szakította félbe Eli szelíden. – Nem csak az arcodon látom, ha nem mondasz igazat…

\- Bocsi – húzta el a száját a lány. – De ez olyan ciki…

\- Micsoda?

\- Hogy egy narancssárga pamuthálóing van rajtam egy nagy macival az elején – bökte ki a lány egy szuszra, mire Eli elnevette magát.

\- Bocs, ha most kiábrándítottalak – fintorgott Em.

\- Egyáltalán nem – mosolygott tovább a srác. – Csak elképzeltelek… nagyon édes lehetsz benne.

\- Édes… az hát. Mint egy ötéves gyerek – bosszankodott a lány.

\- Em… eláruljak neked egy titkot?

\- Aha.

\- Ahhoz, hogy… elcsábíts egy férfit… hogy beindítsd a fantáziáját… nem kell feltétlenül piros csipke alsóneműben aludnod. És fekete szaténban sem.

\- Tényleg?

\- Tényleg – erősítette meg a srác. – Ez… néha inkább közönséges, mint izgató.

\- Szóval a macis hálóingem beindította a fantáziádat?

\- Határozottan – somolygott a srác.

\- És el is mondod?

\- Az előbb még aludni akartunk…

\- Tudom, de…

\- Türelem, tündérkém. Mindennek eljön az ideje.

\- Én nem vagyok türelmes – nyafogott Em.

\- Akkor most megtanulod – ugratta a srác. – Szóval hogy szeretnél aludni? Jó lesz úgy, ahogy tegnap?

\- Igen. Úgy olyan jó volt. Csak… a lábammal is magamhoz ölelnélek.

\- Hm… - mosolygott Eli. – Ez jó… olyan… birtokló mozdulat.

\- Az enyém vagy - nevette el magát pimaszul Em.

\- Így van – hagyta rá Eli. – De most már ideje, hogy hagyjalak aludni.

\- Nem engedlek el.

\- De hát ott vagyok veled – ellenkezett a fiú. – Nem kell elengedned.

\- Igaz – sóhajtott a lány. – Akkor… jó éjt!

\- Neked is tündérkém! Álmodj valami szépet!

\- Akkor rólad fogok álmodni.

\- Elmeséled majd?

\- Majd, ha holnap meglátogatsz.

\- Már csak ezért is megpróbálom – ígérte Eli. - Aludj jól!

\- Te is! – mondta még a lány, majd letették a telefont.

Eli letette a telefonját az éjjeliszekrényére, és magában jót mosolygott. Az a macis hálóing tényleg beindította a fantáziáját. Főleg az, hogy hogyan simogathatná le a lányról… de aztán egy nagyot sóhajtott, és megcsóválta a fejét. Még mindig aggódott Emilyért. Olyan fiatal még ehhez… Hiába nem szűz már, ahogy azt előszeretettel hangoztatja… Eli akkor is aggódott miatta.

Végül úgy döntött, hogy az aggodalmak helyett marad inkább a macis hálóingnél, így egy halvány mosollyal az arcán lassan elaludt.


	7. Chapter 7

Másnap Eli már érkezéskor belefutott Lightmanbe.

\- Szerencséje, hogy nem késett – rohant el mellette a főnöke, de Eli csak megforgatta a szemét, majd belépve a laborba szemügyre vette a rá váró melót. Csak apróságok voltak, most, hogy a gyógyszergyárral végzett, de ezeket sem vette félvállról, így alaposan belemerült.

Délben úgy döntött, mivel elég laza a napja, kimegy valahova ebédelni. A folyosón látta Lightmant, amint Fosterrel beszélget, és erről eszébe jutott, mit ígért Emilynek. Feléjük vette az irányt, és megállt mellettük.

\- Most éppen mit szeretne? – nézett rá a főnöke, mire Gillian elnyomott egy mosolyt.

\- Szeretném délután meglátogatni Emilyt – mondta Eli kertelés nélkül.

\- Loker! – állt elé Lightman csípőre tett kézzel, ami elég vicces volt, mert a srác egy fejjel magasabb nála, így fel kellett rá néznie. – Ha át meri lépni… a házam küszöbét… én kitekerem a nyakát! – mondta, majd fejcsóválva elvonult.

Gillian összehúzott szemmel nézett utána, de Loker néhány másodperccel később elnevette magát.

\- Ezen most mi volt olyan vicces? Kitiltott a házából – csodálkozott a nő.

\- Csak az, hogy… nem kell átlépnem a küszöbét ahhoz, hogy találkozhassak Emilyvel – somolygott továbbra is Eli.

\- Ez igaz – rázta meg a fejét a nő. – Látom, kezded megtalálni a kiskapukat.

\- Csak azon tűnődtem el – nézett a rég eltűnt Lightman után Loker -, hogy vajon direkt hagyja ezeket a kiskapukat?

\- Erre én már tíz éve próbálok rájönni. De azért sok sikert! – nevette el magát Gillian. – Amúgy hova indultál?

\- Amúgy ebédelni. Velem tartasz?

\- Szívesen – bólintott rá Gilian, így elindultak.

~~ o ~~

Eli délután ötkor úgy döntött, hogy aznapra leteszi a munkát, és akkor még Emilyt sem fogja túl későn zavarni. Amikor a lifthez ért, a főnöke éppen akkor szállt ki.

\- Loker! – állt meg számonkérőn vele szemben.

\- Nem fogom átlépni a küszöbét – vigyorgott a srác, majd beszállt a liftbe, és megnyomta a földszint gombját, de azért állta a főnöke pillantását, amíg becsukódott a lift ajtaja.

Kellett egy kis idő, míg Eli motorral elért a főnöke kertvárosi házához, de még nem volt fél hat, mikor becsengetett az ajtón. Aztán türelmesen várt, tisztában volt vele, hogy Em most nem tud sietni, még akkor sem, ha szeretne. Kellett neki két perc, míg ajtót nyitott, akkor azonban ragyogó szemekkel nézett a srácra.

\- Szia! – mosolygott rá. – Most sem hittem benne igazán, hogy eljössz.

\- Hát ennyire nem hiszel nekem? Pont nekem, aki mindig igazat mondok? – ugratta Eli a lányt.

\- De nem ígérted meg… most sem… és… akkor régen sem…

\- Igaz – sóhajtott Eli. – De most itt vagyok.

\- Gyere be! – invitálta a lány, de Eli nem mozdult.

\- Inkább gyere ki te – sandított a lányra.

\- De… miért? Mire készülsz?

\- Semmire. Csak apád megtiltotta, hogy átlépjem a küszöbét – nevette el magát a srác. – Úgyhogy… neked kellene kijönnöd, hacsak nem szeretnéd, hogy bemásszak a konyhaablakon.

\- De nekem feküdnöm kéne – ellenkezett a lány.

\- Ez igaz. Minden összeesküszik ellenünk. Akkor… nem is tudom, hogy oldjuk meg – vágott savanyú képet Eli.

\- Mindig ilyen könnyen feladod? – csóválta meg a fejét a lány, miközben láthatóan a megoldáson töprengett. – Van egy ötletem – csillant fel a szeme. – Gyere! – fogta meg Eli kezét, majd visszanyúlt a kulcsáért, és kilépett a házból.

\- Emily, apád letépi a fejemet, ha megtudja, hogy…

\- Nyugi, feküdni fogok – vigyorgott rá a lány, majd a ház mögötti aprócska kertbe vezette Elit, majd megállt a pad mellett.

\- Ülj le! – mondta a srácnak, mire az letelepedett, Em pedig elfeküdt a padon, és a fiú combjára támasztotta a fejét.

\- Hm… - mosolygott le rá Eli. – Ez így… meglehetősen… izgató.

\- Tényleg? – sandított rá Em csillogó szemekkel.

\- Igen – bólintott rá a srác, miközben tetőtől talpig végigmérte a lányt. – Sok mindent lehetne kezdeni ezzel a helyzettel.

\- Ha bejönnél, esetleg néhány ötletet megoszthatnál velem is – incselkedett Emily. Eli a szemébe nézett, és a kitágult pupillájában látta a vágyat, de csak elnevette magát, és megcirógatta az arcát.

\- Persze, kicsi lány, amint nem kell minden percben azon izgulnom, hogy mikor esel össze, meg fogom mutatni, mi jutott eszembe.

\- Milyen vagy… - húzta el a száját csalódottan Em.

\- Aggódó? – ugratta Eli.

\- Az hát.

\- Most pihenned kell – csóválta meg a fejét Eli.

\- Persze, persze – adta meg magát a lány. – De azért beszélgethetünk.

\- És miről szeretnél beszélgetni?

\- Egy csomó minden eszembe jutott délelőtt, míg egyedül unatkoztam itthon – tűnődött el a lány. – Kettőnkről… meg apámról…

\- Apádnak kitűnő érzéke van a drámához – forgatta meg a szemét Eli.

\- Nekem mondod? – nevetett Emily. – És mindig magára osztja a szegény, meg nem értett hős szerepét. De… ugye nem cikizett ma is?

\- Nem, szinte egész nap nem láttam – gondolt utána Eli. – Azt hiszem, valamin dolgozik.

\- Segít az FBI-nak – sóhajtott a lány. – A… bombával kapcsolatban.

\- De nem szólna ám – rázta meg a fejét Eli.

\- Te el tudod képzelni apámat, ahogy segítséget kér valakitől? Pláne tőled?

\- Igaz – látta be Eli. A főnöke híres a makacsságáról és a büszkeségéről. - Holnap beszélek vele.

\- Leszedi a fejem, hogy elmondtam – nézett fel rá ijedtem Emily.

\- Dehogy. Majd levezeti rajtam. Mire hazaér megnyugszik. De négy szem mégiscsak több mint kettő. Talán tudnék segíteni. És nekem is fontos… hogy kiderüljön, mi történt.

\- Nem ezt akartad mondani – húzta össze a szemét Emily.

\- Nem – ismerte be Eli. - Tudod… nem szoktam ilyet érezni… de most szívesen bosszút állnék azon, aki ezt tette veled – simította végig óvatosan a ragtapaszt a lány homlokát. – Van bennem egy kis… rejtett düh. Nem… nem kicsi – ismerte be végül Eli.

\- Hát, ha nyoma marad, akkor én is kikaparom a szemét annak a vadállatnak – bosszankodott Emily is.

\- Em… akár marad nyoma, akár nem… isteni csoda, hogy ennyivel megúsztad…

\- Tudom – fintorgott a lány. – Lehetett volna sokkal rosszabb is. Sokan súlyosan megsérültek… De… tuti kiábrándulsz belőlem, ha egy bazi nagy csík lesz a homlokomon. Mindig, mikor ránézel, arra fogsz gondolni…

\- Arra fogok gondolni, hogy hálás vagyok a sorsnak, hogy nem vett el tőlem – szakította félbe Eli a lányt. – És ez az igazság, mielőtt még olvasni próbálsz az arcomról – tette hozzá nevetve, mikor a lány fürkészőn nézett rá, de aztán ő is elmosolyodott, és egy kis időre mindketten elhallgattak.

Eli azon tűnődött, hogy mennyire komoly az, amit a lánynak mondott. Nem csak romantikus nagy szavak, amik mögött nincs semmi… hisz ő nem szokott ilyen eszközökkel élni. Pontosan ezért utálja az udvarias társalgásokat. Mert üres frázisokról és hazugságokról szólnak. De ez most más volt. Tényleg csak egy hajszálon múlt, hogy nem veszítette el Emilyt. Ha két kocsival előbbre száll fel, most nem lehetne itt vele.

\- Eli, beszéljünk valami kevésbé elszomorító dologról, oké? - rázta meg a fejét Em, mint aki valamiféle varázslat alól szabadult.

\- Benne vagyok – vett egy nagy levegőt a srác is. – Miről szeretnél beszélni?

\- Azon tűnődtem délelőtt, hogy… elmondhatom a barátaimnak, hogy veled járok? Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy örülnél neki…

Eli egy kis ideig eltűnődött ezen, aztán megfogta a lány kezét.

\- Tudod, Em… én senki előtt nem szeretném titkolni a kapcsolatunkat… de azt sem szeretném, hogy én legyek az aktuális látványosság az osztálytársaid között. Öreg vagyok én már bohócnak, és nagyon nem szeretem, ha mutogatnak rám a hátam mögött.

\- Azt hiszem, ez eleinte elkerülhetetlen lesz – húzta el a száját Emily. – De tudod… minden csoda három napig tart. Majd megszokják. Akkor… elmondhatom?

\- Persze. De tudd, hogy sokan furán fognak rád nézni.

\- Eddig is sokan furán néztek rám… szerinted érdekel? – nézett fel az ifjúság minden magabiztosságával Emily. – Néha azért elmegyünk velük bulizni?

\- Emily – nevette el magát Eli. – Nem vagy eltiltva a barátaidtól. Attól, hogy velem vagy… még akkor mész velük, amikor csak akarsz. Tudod, hogy mennyit dolgozom… nem várom el, hogy addig itthon ülj… menj, és szórakozz! Élvezd ki ezeket az éveket.

\- De… nem vagy féltékeny? – csodálkozott Em.

\- Dehogynem. Elmondhatatlanul féltékeny vagyok – biztosította a srác. – De bízom benned. És abban, hogy… az őszinteségemért ugyanezt kapom cserébe. Hogy… elmondod őszintén… ha megtetszik valaki más.

\- Eli, én nem… - kezdett háborogni a lány, de Eli megszorította a kezét. – Jó, oké, el fogom mondani – rázta meg a fejét bosszúsan Em, amitől aztán alaposan meg is szédült, így vett egy mély levegőt.

\- Köszönöm. Ami pedig a bulizást illeti… Egy moziban, egy biliárdozásban, egy pizzázásban vagy bármi hasonlóban bármikor benne vagyok. Persze miután a barátaid megszokták a jelenlétem, és nem kapnak frászt tőlem – mondta, de aztán fancsali képpel eltűnődött – ha éppen meg tudok lógni melóból. Még egy jó sörözésről is lehet szó, ha beülünk egy normális helyre… De az, amit ti bulinak hívtok… na ahhoz én már öreg vagyok.

\- Eli, ne hülyülj! – forgatta meg a szemét a lány.

\- Em, most komolyan – nevette el magát Eli. – El tudsz képzelni engem egy diszkóban, ahol tizenhat év az átlagéletkor és egy hatvan az átlagmagasság? – kacsintott a lányra.

\- Kösz. És sem vagyok sokkal magasabb.

\- És sokkal idősebb sem – ugratta tovább Eli. – Na jó, egyszer-egyszer ki fogom bírni. De lehetőleg időzítsd hétvégére, mert ha buli után megyek be dolgozni, apád kitér a hitéből. Ha meg nem megyek be, akkor még jobban.

\- Az biztos – nevette el magát Em.

\- És a te barátaid? – nézett fel Elira.

\- Ne is álmodj róla, hogy a közelükbe engedlek - húzta össze a szemét a fiú.

\- Te tényleg féltékeny vagy – állapította meg Em kuncogva.

\- Miért gondoltad, hogy ha mindig igazat mondok, ebben az egyben hazudnék? – vont vállat Eli. – Persze, hogy féltékeny vagyok. Ha már három méternél közelebb kerül hozzád egy pasi, már féltékeny vagyok. De komolyra fordítva a szót… még az egyetemen verődött össze egy kisebb csapat. Hozzám hasonló csodabogarakból. De azóta már eltelt néhány év… többen megnősültek, van, akinek már gyereke is van… nekik már nincs annyi idejük szórakozásra, mint korábban, hisz ott a családjuk. Szóval ritkán jövünk össze. De néha azért sikerül. Ilyenkor megiszunk néhány sört… na jó, néha többet is – vallotta be egy grimasszal Eli.

\- Spiccesen szívesen megnéznélek – nevette el magát Em. – Részegen már annyira nem.

\- Majd igyekszem. A volt szobatársam az, akivel többször összejövünk. Sörözünk…

\- És csajoztok.

\- Igen, eddig így volt.

\- Ő jó fej?

\- Tekintve, hogy kibírt mellettem négy évet… pedig őt sem kíméltem a hülyeségemmel, hidd el – nevette el magát Eli -, igen, jó fej. És azóta is jóban vagyunk.

\- Egy szakon végeztetek?

\- Nem, ő gyermekpszichológiát tanult.

\- Mint Gillian – mosolyodott el Em.

\- Igen – fintorgott Eli. – Csak az agyturkászoktól mentse meg az ég az embert.

\- Jaj, valld már be, hogy szereted őket!

\- Csak ezt a kettőt – kötötte ki szigorúan a srác.

\- Oké, ezt elfogadom – nevette el magát Emily, de aztán eltűnődött.

\- Mi jutott eszedbe? – cirógatta meg az arcát Eli.

\- Csak… mondtad, hogy a barátaid közül soknak már családja van, és… te is szeretnél gyereket?

\- Persze – vágta rá Eli. – Mindjárt holnap. Hármas ikreket – mondta, mire Emily döbbenten nézett fel rá, aztán néhány másodperc után elnevette magát.

\- Ekkorát hazudni – csóválta meg a fejét. – Ezzel bepótoltál tíz évet.

\- Tizenötöt – értett egyet Eli is nevetve. – De el tudod képzelni apád arcát, ha bejelentenénk neki, hogy terhes vagy?

\- Jó ég – nevetett még jobban Em. – Nem, nem tudom elképzelni. Szerintem teljesen lefagyna.

\- Igen, az biztos.

\- De… de most komolyan… szóval érthető lenne, ha te már… családot szeretnél…

\- Em! – szakította félbe a srác. – Lélekben még én is csak egy nagyra nőtt gyerek vagyok. Mindkettőnkre ráférne még néhány év ebben a témában – mondta, majd elkomolyodott. – És még abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy… - kezdett bele valamibe, de aztán elakadt. – Mindegy.

\- Eli… ilyet még soha nem láttam tőled, pedig évek óta ismerlek – nézett rá homlokráncolva Emily. – Sosem szoktál meghátrálni, ha belekezdesz valamibe. Szóval? Miben nem vagy biztos? Mondd ki szépen… ahogy szoktad – bíztatta a srácot, mikor az továbbra is habozott.

\- Abban, hogy… a kapcsolatunk… túléli az egyetemi éveidet.

\- Eli – kezdte megint felhúzni magát a lány. – Sokat agyaltál ezen?

\- Előfordult – húzta el a száját a srác.

\- Hasznosabban is tölthetnéd az idődet – csóválta meg a fejét Emily. – Miért nem hiszed el, hogy szeretlek? Azt hiszed, hogy nem csak hozzád vagyok túl fiatal, hanem ahhoz is, hogy tudjam, mit jelent ez a szó?

\- Egy kicsit… egy kicsit félek ettől, igen – vallotta be Eli.

\- És hogy tudlak meggyőzni az ellenkezőjéről?

\- Idővel, tündérkém. De hidd el… ha egyetemre mész… minden annyira más lesz, és… sokkal szabadabb leszel…

\- Mindig ezzel a hülye egyetemmel jössz… - ült fel bosszúsan a lány. – Még néhányszor előhozod, és nem is megyek egyetemre.

\- Aha, és ezt apádnak is említetted már?

\- Ne bújj mindig apám háta mögé! – fenyegette meg a lány. – Ez egy nagyon jó kifogás, de jó lenne, ha leszoknál róla!

\- Igazad van – bólintott rá Eli. – Le fogok szokni róla.

\- Oké – sóhajtott engedékenyen a lány. – Szóval… mi van azzal az egyetemmel?

\- Félek, Em… átkozottul félek, hogy elveszítelek… függetlenül attól, hogy mész egyetemre, vagy nem – vallotta be a srác.

\- Olyan bolond vagy – csóválta meg a fejét Emily, majd közelebb ült Elihoz, aki átkarolta a vállát, és magához húzta.

\- Lehet. De ez az igazság.

Hosszú ideig ültek így csendben összebújva, míg Emily egy nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Mi jutott eszedbe? – kérdezte Eli, megsimogatva a lány hátát.

\- Csak amit mondtál, hogy… nem akarod titkolni a kapcsolatunkat… Fel kéne hívnom anyát, és elmondani neki.

\- Még nem tudja?

\- Épp elég sokk volt neki, ami történt – rázta meg a fejét Em. – Így is mindenáron ide akart jönni. Azt mondta, lemondja a tárgyalását, és azonnal idejön. Alig bírtam lebeszélni.

\- Aggódik érted.

\- Igen, de jól vagyok – tiltakozott a lány. – Nem kell ezért ezer mérföldet repülnie. A szülinapján úgyis meglátogatom majd. Tényleg… nem jössz el velem?

\- Ezt majd beszéljük meg akkor, ha már elmondtad neki.

\- Oké, de anya sokkal… lazább, mint apa… nem kell aggódnod miatta.

\- Rendben, nem fogok aggódni – adott egy puszit Eli a lány hajába, és megint elcsendesedtek egy időre.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – törte meg a csendet jó tíz perccel később Eli.

\- Csak ha utána én is – mondta a lány, mire Eli elnevette magát. – Mi az?

\- Egy délután próbáljuk megismerni egymást – csóválta meg a fejét Eli. – Ez egy kicsit mókás.

\- Tényleg – látta be a lány is. – Mit szeretnél tudni?

\- Mikor a szüleid elváltak – kezdett bele a fiú, de ahogy Em megmerevedett a karjaiban, csak sóhajtott. – Ne haragudj! Nem kell beszélned róla.

\- Nem… - rázta meg a fejét Em. – Kérdezz csak.

\- Te választottad apádat, igaz?

\- Igen – sóhajtott Em. – Anya el akart vinni, de én nem akartam, és apa tudta ezt. Kemény harcot vívott értem. Nagyon… nehéz… időszak volt neki. Enélkül is sokat veszekedtek anyával, de így… És anya azóta többször is megpróbált elvinni… mint tavalyelőtt is… emlékszel, mikor Chicagóba akart költözni.

\- Igen, emlékszem. A cég azóta is nyögi ennek az akciónak a következményeit.

\- Tudom – sóhajtott Em.

\- És miért választottad őt?

\- Mert… mindig imádtam… tudod, velem nem olyan, mint… a cégnél. Engem is mindig cikiz, meg mindig próbál olvasni, és minden második mondatomnál meggyanúsít, hogy hazudok neki, és úgy kezel, mintha még mindig óvodás lennék… de végül mindig közös nevezőre jutunk. És sokszor inkább vicces, amit művel… jót szoktam mulatni magamban, és tudom, hogy… időnként ő is.

\- És édesanyád?

\- Őt is nagyon szeretem – tűnődött el Em. – Ő sokkal lazábban vesz bizonyos dolgokat, mint apa, és ő valahogy… könnyedebben élte meg, hogy… felnőttem. Legalábbis eddig úgy tűnt – mondta ki Em kicsit fintorogva. - De ő… időnként túl… komoly… vagy nem tudom… lehet, hogy nem ez a jó szó. Mintha az élet is egy bírósági tárgyalás lenne. Apa egy nagy játékos… vele sokkal nagyobb… buli… az egész. És… még azért is maradtam vele, mert… nem akartam, hogy egyedül maradjon. Anyának mindig van valakije, de apa… ő sokáig még anyát szerette, néha azt hiszem, még mindig őt szereti… és…

\- És Gilliant – mondta ki Eli, amit Emily nem akart, de a lány végül tűnődve rábólintott.

\- Szerinted tényleg szereti? Mármint… úgy.

\- Igen – bólintott rá a fiú.

\- De akkor miért… nem csinál valamit?

\- Azért, mert… túl nagy sebet kapott édesanyádtól… és talán azért, mert… túl jól ismeri saját magát… Tudja, hogy mindig azokat bántja leginkább, akik közel állnak hozzá… akiket szeret. És nem akarja bántani Gilliant.

\- És Gillian? Ő szereti apát?

\- Ha nem szeretné, márt évekkel ezelőtt rávágta volna az ajtót, és vissza sem néz.

\- Ez igaz – sóhajtott Em.

\- Nem bánod… ha visszafekszem? – kérdezte aztán lehunyt szemmel.

\- Dehogy – rázta meg a fiú a fejét, így Em újra elhelyezkedett. – Jobb már?

\- Igen – vett nagy levegőt a lány. – Csak megszédültem. De most már jobb. Én is kérdezhetek?

\- Persze.

\- Honnan jött neked ez az őszinteség dolog? Mindig ilyen voltál?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Eli. – Kisgyerekkoromban én is keresztülmentem az összes gyerekes füllentésen. A letagadott összetört biciklitől kezdve a sutyiban megevett süteményeken keresztül a rossz jegy miatt dugdosott ellenőrzőig eljátszottam én is mindent, amit egy átlagos gyerek. Képzeld, még lógtam is a suliból.

\- Ne – kuncogott Emily.

\- De, tényleg.

\- Akkor?

\- Tudod, ahogy idősebb lettem, rájöttem, hogy minden, ami körülvesz, hazugság. Mármint… először a családban vettem észre… hazudott apám anyámnak, anyám apámnak, csak akkor fogtak össze, mikor ketten együtt hazudtak a szomszédoknak, és a szomszédok hazudták, hogy elhiszik… az egész egy nagy szappanbuborék volt, és közben mindenki attól rettegett, hogy egyszer kipukkan, és akkor kiderül az igazság.

\- De… te láttad az igazságot is?

\- Ó, igen… bár nem vagyok született tehetség, apád legnagyobb bánatára… azért sok mindent láttam, már gyerekkoromban is. És egyre kevésbé értettem, hogy ez miért jó. Tudtam persze, hogy az igazság valószínűleg drasztikus változásokat hozna az életünkbe, de… bármilyen banálisan is hangzik… felszabadítana mindenkit. A rettegés alól mindenképp. De mégis… hiába vártam, hogy egyszer megtörténik, nem változott semmi.

\- De… miről hazudtak? – kérdezte félénken a lány.

\- Apám leginkább azért hazudozott, hogy leplezni tudja a szánalmas kis afférjait…

\- Megcsalta édesanyádat?

\- Mondjuk úgy, hogy mindenkivel, aki szembe jött vele – nézett félre Eli. – Az előző házasságai is azért nem működtek. De anyámat is csalta úton-útfélen. A gyakran cserélődő kolléganőivel, a kávézóból a pincérnővel, egyszer még az osztályfőnökömmel is. Akkor úgy tizenkét éves lehettem. Azt hitték, nem látom.

\- Ne már – kerekedtek ki a lány szemei, mire Eli lenézett rá, de a szemében most is csak a jól megszokott őszinteséget láthatta Emily.

\- Tudod, sokszor hallottam, ahogy a telefonban arról esküdözik az aktuális nőjének, hogy elhagyja anyámat… és néhány órával később már anyámnak esküdözött, hogy holnap túlóráznia kell…

\- És sosem mondtad el…

\- De… egyszer. De az már később volt, jóval később – sóhajtott Eli. – De így visszagondolva, anyám anélkül is tisztában volt vele, csak homokba dugta a fejét. Vagyis hazudott saját magának, ami mindennél… szánalmasabb. De hidd el, őt sem kellett félteni. Lehet, hogy nem lépett félre, de attól még ő sem volt szent. Sőt, bizonyos szempontból rosszabb volt… Ő mindig és mindenkinek hazudott… rólunk… az életünkről…

\- Ezt nem értem – nézett fel Em.

\- Tudod… sosem voltunk… gazdagok… sem túl extrák semmiben… és anyám ezt szégyellte, azt hiszem… így próbált minket beállítani olyannak, amilyenek nem vagyunk. Apró, banális dolgoknak tűnnek ezek az esetek, mint amikor például vettünk egy használt gáztűzhelyet, apám lefestette a sufniban, hogy újnak nézzen ki, és anyám fűnek fának dicsekedett, hogy ez volt a legújabb modell az üzletben. Apróság, igaz? Ártalmatlan kis dicsekvés, amivel nem árt senkinek… de amikor naponta három ilyen mellett kell elmenned, és látod a szomszédok szemében a megvetést, miközben vigyorogva bólogatnak… Amikor arról áradozott, hogy színötös lett a bizonyítványom, vagy megnyertem valami tanulmányi versenyt, amiről soha nem is hallottam… olyankor csak becsuktam az ablakom, és feltettem a fejhallgatót. Amikor pedig az volt a sláger, hogy olyan egzotikus helyen voltunk nyaralni, amit még a térképen sem tudtam volna megmutatni, hogy hol van, akkor fogtam a bringámat, és elmentem csavarogni.

\- De… ezek tényleg csak… ártalmatlan dolgok – ellenkezett óvatosan a lány.

\- Igen – sóhajtott Eli. – Csak… bennem mindig olyan érzést keltettek, hogy nem vagyunk elég jók… anyámnak. Hogy bennünket szégyell… talán még saját magát is… és ezért kell ezeket a dolgokat kitalálnia. És sosem értettem, miért kell szégyellni azt, hogy a kocsi, amit vettünk három éves… hogy miért kell szégyellnie azt, hogy egy gimnazista fiúnak nem kitűnő, csak négy egész kettes az átlaga, amit legalább puskázás és csalás nélkül ért el… és nem matekversenyt nyert, csak kosárbajnokságot. Soha semmi nem volt elég jó… mindig ki kellett találnia valami hazugságot, ami fényesebb és csillogóbb volt, mint a valóság… ami nagyon szépen hangzott, de nem én voltam… nem mi voltunk. És ezt mindenki tudta, mégis… mindenki csak mosolygott szépen, illedelmesen, és anyám háta mögött jól kiröhögték.

\- És… mitől sokalltál be végleg? – kérdezte Emily, de ahogy Eli félrenézett, megfogta a kezét. – Ha ezt nem akarod elmondani, semmi baj.

\- Miért ne? – vont vállat némi tettetett közönnyel Eli. – Tizenhét éves lehettem… jé, épp annyi, mint most te vagy – sandított egy alig látható mosollyal a lányra. – Apám egyszer elutazott egy hétre. Üzleti út… ezt mondta. A fele már eltelt, mikor egyik délután hazamentem a suliból, és összekaptam anyámmal… valami hülye kis apróságon, mint bármelyik kamasz… talán nem engedett el moziba, vagy ilyesmi… már nem is emlékszem… az lett a vége, hogy besértődtem, bevonultam a szobámba, és bevágtam az ajtót.

\- Nem tudlak ilyennek elképzelni – vonta össze a szemöldökét Emily.

\- Azt hiszem, azóta nem is voltam ilyen. Máshogy alakult az életem. Anyám nem sokkal később utánam jött, de közben jól felhergelte magát, mert elég rendesen letámadott. Hogy ha nem fejezem be a hisztit, akkor elmondja apámnak, ha hazajött az üzleti útjáról, ahol egyébként kemény verejtékkel nekem keresi a kenyeret…

\- És neked eldurrant az agyad, és kitálaltál – sóhajtott mindent értőn Em.

\- Ennyire kiszámítható vagyok? – nézett rá meglepetten Eli.

\- Nem. De én azt tettem volna. Ezek szerint te is.

\- Elmondtam anyámnak, hogy az egész üzleti út csak kitaláció, és apám csak két várossal van arrébb egy hotelben a főnöke titkárnőjével, ahova eddig is mindig hordta a nőit.

\- Reakció? – kérdezte már előre félve Em.

\- Anyám közölte velem, hogy hazudok… kaptam két istentelen pofont, és otthagyott.

\- És te azóta nem hazudtál.

\- Próbálkozom. Általában sikerül.

\- Sajnálom, Eli – mondta a lány, majd felnyúlt, és megcirógatta a srác arcát.

\- Most azt kellene mondanom, hogy ez már rég volt… hogy már nem bánt…

\- De ugyanúgy bánt, mint akkor, ugye?

\- Igen. Bár azután… eléggé eltávolodtunk a szüleimmel… néhány kisebb-nagyobb vita után hagytam, hogy elkövessék a saját hibáikat, ha annyira ragaszkodnak hozzá, de én a továbbiakban nem akartam belefolyni. És megtanultam megállni a saját lábamon, hogy minél előbb kikerülhessek abból a környezetből. De ha eszembe jut, még mindig azon tűnődöm, vajon mit kellett volna tennem ahhoz, hogy anyám felvállalja a valóságot. Mi lett volna elég jó? – kérdezte, mire mindketten elgondolkodtak. – Tudod – folytatta egy perccel később Eli -, sokáig haragudtam… a tizenhét évnyi hazugságért, de… most már próbálom úgy látni, hogy… nekik köszönhetem, hogy az az ember lettem, aki most vagyok, és bármi is történt régen… én tükörbe tudok nézni – tűnődött kicsit szomorkásan Eli, de aztán lenézett a lányra, és megcirógatta az arcát. – Nem akartalak elszomorítani.

\- Csak… annyira sajnálom, hogy… de… nekem tetszik az az ember, aki ezáltal lettél.

\- Kösz – mosolyodott el Eli. – Bár megfizettem az árát, de örülök, hogy így gondolod. Most viszont, hogy sikerült kellőképpen depresszióba kergesselek, ideje mennem, és hagyni, hogy ágyba kerülj.

\- Ne menj még!

\- Lassan besötétedik, Em, és te fázol. Be kellene menned.

Emily már nyitotta volna a száját, hogy tiltakozzon, de aztán megrázta a fejét.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte mosolyogva Eli.

\- Annyira utálom, hogy ha igazat mondok, és beismerem, hogy fázom, akkor elmész!

\- Így van. Gyere szépen! – segített felülni a lánynak, majd felálltak a padról.

\- Holnap is eljössz? – kérdezte Emily.

\- Ez nem csak rajtam múlik – tűnődött el Eli, de mikor Em csúnyán nézett rá, elnevette magát. – Nem, nem akartam apád háta mögé bújni. De ha valami isteni csoda folytán megengedné, hogy segítsek neki a nyomozásban, akkor valószínűleg késő estig dolgozunk.

\- Én meg egész nap itthon unatkozom…

\- Meddig vagy itthon?

\- A doki azt mondta, hogy egy hét múlva mehetek suliba, addigra rendbe jövök.

\- Az jó. De most irány az ágy.

\- Betakarsz? – incselkedett Em.

\- Ha felhívsz később, akkor esetleg betakarhatlak – nevette el magát Eli. – Gyere! – fogta meg a lány kezét, és elindultak, hogy megkerüljék a házat, de néhány másodperc alatt Emily elmerült a gondolataiba.

\- Merre jársz?

\- Csak elgondolkodtam… azon, hogy… szóval, hogy te ugyanezt az őszinteséget várod mindenkitől… És volt az a lány, akivel randiztál, és… ott hagytad, mert hazudott…

\- Igen, volt ilyen – állt meg Eli, és egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét.

\- Nyeltél – nézett rá csípőre tett kézzel Em.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Eli.

\- Ez érzelmi kötődést jelent – állapította meg egészen szakszerűen a lány.

\- Emily…

\- Ne mondd, hogy nem!

\- Nem mondom, mert így van. De érzelmileg kötődni egy helyzethez, egy emlékhez, nem jelenti azt, hogy még mindig vonzódom ahhoz a lányhoz. Elszomorít inkább, ami történt… a csalódás… Nagyon nagy… csalódás volt.

\- Eli, senki sem tökéletes…

\- Emily… Farida a szemembe hazudott… így… ilyen közelről, mint ahogy most állunk… Ne kérd tőlem, hogy ezt elnézzem!

\- Nem kérem, csak… azon gondolkodtam, hogy vajon én meg tudok-e felelni az elvárásaidnak. Szóval… az oké, hogy megígértem, hogy neked nem fogok többé hazudni… na jó, leszámítva a macis hálóinget - szúrta közbe a lány, mire mindketten elmosolyodtak egy pillanatra. - De hogy… soha senkinek semmiről… Elárulni a matektanárnak, hogy azért nem írtam házit, mert a legújabb kedvenc zenémet hallgattam egész délután – csóválta meg a fejét, mire Eli elnevette magát egy pillanatra, de aztán már komolyan válaszolt.

\- Em… nézd… én… nem várom el senkitől… nem így, nem ilyen mértékben, mint én… Van egy határ, amit még el tudok viselni. Egy elég szigorú határ, tudom, legalábbis a legtöbb ember szerint. A macis hálóinged még belefér… de amit Farida tett… minden, amit mondott, a könyve, amit írt, minden eszköz, amivel harcolt… mind hazugság volt. A szememben ez megbocsáthatatlan, még akkor is… ha jó ügyért próbált harcolni. Amit én csinálok… nem könnyű, és nem tudja mindenki bevállalni… tudom, hogy ez sok… áldozattal jár… hogy elveszítesz olyan embereket, akik nem tudnak szembenézni az igazsággal, amit kimondasz… hogy ez mindennapos konfrontációkat eredményez… és sokan ettől megfutamodnak… De tudom… látom azt, hogy… próbálsz hozzám őszinte lenni. És ez sokat jelent nekem. A többi pedig… majd alakul. Így oké?

\- Ha neked is – nézett rá tűnődve a lány.

\- Tényleg rosszul viselem a hazugságot – mondta Eli. – De… ugyanakkor tudom értékelni az igyekezetet is. De tudnod kell, hogy… inkább szembenézek az igazsággal, bármi is az, és bármilyen kegyetlen is legyen… de azt nem bírom elviselni, ha hazudnak nekem. Kíméletből, meg, hogy… megvédjenek, meg… ne okozzanak csalódást… meg nem is tudom, mi szokott még a kifogás lenni.

\- Rendben, ezt megjegyzem – mondta a lány.

\- Oké – fogta meg a kezét Eli. – Szóval, hol is tartottunk?

\- Ott, hogy ágyba teszel és betakarsz? – huncutkodott a lány.

\- Csábító a lehetőség – villant fel egy pimasz mosoly Eli arcán is.

\- Te mindig betartod a szabályokat?

\- Csak ha aránytalanul magas a kockázat – nyugtatta meg nevetve Eli. – És most gyere! – fogta meg újra a lány kezét, és maga után húzta a bejárati ajtóhoz.

\- És most csak így lelépsz?

\- Miért, mit szeretnél? – sandított Eli a lányra.

\- Kérdésre kérdés? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a lány.

\- Már az első kérdés terelés volt – állta a pillantását Eli.

\- Igaz.

\- Szóval?

\- Meg sem csókoltál egész este.

\- Abban a pozícióban elég nehézkes lett volna – ugratta Eli a lányt. – A végén még lehuppansz a földre.

\- És most?

Eli alaposan szemügyre vette a lányt, és csak akkor nevette el magát, mikor Em már egészen zavarba jött a pillantásától. Akkor odalépett hozzá, és megcsókolta. Emily odaadóan simult a karjaiba, így amikor már kezdte benne felébreszteni a vágyat, Eli elhúzódott tőle.

\- Futás, kicsi lány, mielőtt elveszítem a fejem.

\- Itt? – ugratta Emily.

\- Akár itt is. Mit szólnának a szomszédok?

\- Az hagyján, de apa mit szólna, ha visszamondanák neki! – játszotta meg a rémültet Em.

\- Na látod – nevetett vele Eli is, majd még odahajolt hozzá egy röpke csókra. – Jó éjt, tündérkém!

\- Neked is! – sóhajtott a lány, majd belépett a házba. Eli szíve szerint utána ment volna, de csak megcsóválta a fejét, felült a motorjára, és hazament.


	8. Chapter 8

Eli másnap reggel éppen csak lepakolta a cuccát a laborban, és máris átment Lightmanhez. A főnöke csak felnézett rá, és megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ne legyen telhetetlen, Loker!

Eli egy pillanatra elnevette magát, de aztán belépett.

\- Szeretnék segíteni.

\- Mégis miben? – nézett rá kérdőn Lightman. – A híreket böngészni a neten? Tudom, hogy debilnek tart, de erre még képes vagyok egyedül is.

\- Miért nem vesz komolyan? Tényleg szeretnék segíteni – nézett rá bosszúsan a fiú.

\- Mondja már meg, hogy miben, Loker, mert én nem tudom.

\- Igazságot szolgáltatni – szűkült össze a fiú szeme, mire Lightman elmosolyodott.

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy ilyen kis bosszúálló.

\- Alapjáraton nem is… de vannak emberek, akiket nem tűröm, hogy bántsanak.

\- Szép nagy szavak, kistigris… de van magának más dolga is. Engem meg hagyjon dolgozni, mert a végén még elsiklok valami felett. Gondolom, ezt maga sem szeretné.

Eli csak sóhajtva megcsóválta a fejét, és kivonult az irodából, hogy visszamenjen a laborba. Mikor azonban bekapcsolta a gépét, csak megforgatta a szemét, és elnevette magát. Lightman átküldte neki a metró biztonsági felvételeinek egy részét, így még ivott egy kávét, aztán belevetette magát a munkába.

Egész nap fel sem emelte a fejét a monitorból, szinte észre sem vette, hogy a többiek is ott vannak körülötte.

Este hét volt már, mikor megcsörrent a telefonja. Emily volt.

\- Szia, kicsi lány! – vette fel Eli. – Ne haragudj, belemerültem a munkába.

\- Szóval apa megengedte, hogy segíts neki?

\- Igen.

\- És találtatok valamit?

\- Találtam néhány fura figurát, majd meglátjuk az FBI tud-e valamit kezdeni velük. De még csak a felvételek felét néztük át. És az is lehet, hogy a bomba időzített volt, akár órákkal korábban is odatehették.

\- Hát… ez nem túl bíztató – sóhajtott Emily.

\- Az ilyen támadásoknál elenyésző esetben találják meg az elkövetőt, hacsak valamelyik nagy terrorista szervezet nem vállalja magára. Ez esetben ez még nem történt meg – rázta meg a fejét Eli is. – De nem kellene emiatt aggódnod. Jól vagy?

\- Persze. Csak hiányoztál – mondta a lány.

\- Tényleg? – ugratta a srác.

\- Nem hazudod, hogy én is neked, igaz? – kérdezte kuncogva a lány.

\- Ne haragudj, kicsim… ez a tizenegy óra, mióta bejöttem, úgy telt el, hogy semmit nem fogtam fel a külvilágból.

\- Pihenned kellene.

\- Még néhány órát bírom. Muszáj haladnunk ezzel az üggyel.

\- Akkor ma nem is látlak?

\- Úgy tűnik, nem – sóhajtott Eli. – De holnap ilyenkortájt megpróbálok szabadulni, rendben?

\- Rendben.

\- És, hogy telt a napod?

\- Hát, délelőtt sokat gondolkodtam… mindenről, amiről tegnap beszéltünk. Aztán suli után átjött Deby, elmondta, mit vettünk az elmúlt napokban, és utána dumáltunk egy darabig. Nemrég ment el.

\- És… elmondtad neki?

\- Igen – vallotta be Em.

\- És? Kellőképpen furán nézett rád?

\- Nem jobban, mint vártam. De miután megemésztette, tudod, mit láttam rajta?

\- Na mit?

\- Irigységet – kuncogott Em. – Főleg, miután mutattam rólad egy képet.

\- Jobb, ha vigyázok magamra… a végén még széttépnek a kamaszlányok – nevetett Eli is.

\- Én is féltékeny vagyok ám – közölte a lány.

\- Az jó – bólintott rá Eli. – Azt jelenti, hogy akarsz engem.

\- Ezt enélkül is elmondtam volna. De most hagylak dolgozni… minél tovább feltartalak, annál tovább kell bent maradnod. Úgyhogy most betakarhatsz, kapok egy jó éjt puszit, aztán dolgozhatsz tovább.

\- Igenis, főnökasszony – nevetett Eli. – De nem korai még aludni?

\- Majd még olvasok az ágyban.

\- Rendben. Ágyban vagy?

\- Igen.

\- És a macis hálóinged van rajtad?

\- Persze – nevette el magát Em.

\- Tökéletes. Akkor hunyd le a szemed. Megvan?

\- Igen – bólintott rá a lány.

\- Jól van. Akkor most betakarlak, és egy percre még leülök melléd. Jó így?

\- Igen.

\- Csak megcirógatom az arcod, és adok egy puszit. Jó éjt, kicsim!

\- Neked is! És ne dolgozz sokáig! – mondta még Em, és letette a telefont. Eli még egy fél percig mosolyogva nézett maga elé, aztán félretette a telefonját, és visszatért a munkához.

Este tíz fele járt már az idő, mikor Lightman berontott a laborba.

\- Talált valamit?

\- Igen, találtam néhány gyanús alakot – bólintott rá Eli, majd előszedte az elmentett képeket, és egymás mellé tette a monitorra. Lightman egy percig nézte őket, majd megrázta a fejét.

\- A harmadikat húzza ki, összeveszett otthon az asszonnyal. És az utolsó sem illik a képbe. A többi maradhat. Küldje át nekem, a többivel együtt elküldöm Reynoldsnak. Beszélt ma Emilyvel?

\- Igen – bólintott rá Eli.

\- Jól van?

\- Igen.

\- Jó. Marad még?

\- Még egy fél órát.

\- Keresgéljen tovább! – mondta, majd kivonult.

Eli tűnődve nézett utána, de aztán, ahogy ígérte, még egy fél órára visszatért a monitorhoz. Azután azonban már úgy érezte, kifolynak a szemei, így kikapcsolt mindent, és kilépett a laborból. Lightman irodájában még égett a villany, így belépett hozzá elköszönni, aztán hazament.

~~ o ~~

A következő napokban már lazítottak egy kicsit a tempón, így Elinak délutánonként volt lehetősége átmenni Emilyhez. A már megszokott módon kiültek a kertben a padra, és beszélgettek. Lassan még jobban megismerték egymást, ami még közelebb hozta őket egymáshoz.

Egyik nap, már elég késő volt, szintén kint voltak a kertben.

\- Délután felhívtam anyát – újságolta Emily.

\- Tényleg? És elmondtad neki?

\- Igen, bár… azért én is izgultam ám.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Eli. – És mit mondott?

\- Miután szóhoz jutott? – ugratta Em a srácot.

\- Huh, ha ennyire elakadt a szava, az nem sok jót jelent.

\- Csak… meglepődött egy kicsit, és… bizalmatlan volt… azt hiszem. Legalábbis eleinte. De elmeséltem neki sok mindent, és… azt hiszem, megnyugodott. De szerintem még fél óráig csóválta a fejét, mikor letettük a telefont – nevetett a lány.

\- Ezt azért megérthetjük, nem? Nem hiszem, hogy engem képzelt el melléd.

\- Semmi baja veled, Eli. Komolyan.

\- Csak a szándékaimban kételkedik, igaz? Vagy a tiédben? – kérdezte Eli ugratva.

\- Hát… mondott valamit arról, hogy miért is lehetsz velem… de erről gyorsan lebeszéltem, tekintve, hogy… még nem is történt köztünk semmi… komoly.

\- Hm… mit is értesz komoly alatt? – kérdezte Eli, miközben magához húzta a lányt egy puszira.

\- Hát, hogy még… nem… nem feküdtünk le egymással… - mondta Emily, és egészen bele is pirult, amit Eli egy halvány mosollyal nézett. – Mi az? – kérdezte a lány akkor már egészen elvörösödve.

\- Elmondhatatlanul vonzó vagy, mikor így zavarba jössz – nevette el magát Eli. – Ami pedig azt illeti, hogy még nem feküdtünk le… tekintve, hogy egy hete vagyunk együtt, ez még nem akkora tragédia. Főleg így, hogy még mindig nem vagy egészen jól, és – pillantott a ház felé – ki vagyok tiltva nem csak a szobádból, de az egész házból is.

\- Ezért is gondoltam arra, hogy… - kezdett bele Em, de aztán megint zavarba jött.

\- Mire is?

\- Arra, hogy… szóval, hogy hétfőn visszamegyek suliba, és akkor már kiszabadulok a házból, és… esetleg… találkozhatnánk nálad is.

\- Azt hiszem, akkor te ábrándulnál ki belőlem. Mégpedig viharos sebességgel – nevetett Eli.

\- Nem, én nem hinném – biztosította Em.

\- Hát, ezt majd akkor is megkérdezem tőled, ha feljössz hozzám – mondta a srác, aztán felkapták a fejüket, ahogy kinyílt a ház hátsó bejárata, és Lightman tűnt fel benne.

\- Loker, mondja, meg akarja fagyasztani a lányomat? – kérdezte bosszúsan.

\- Nem – sóhajtott a kérdezett, majd adott egy puszit Emnek. – Menj csak! Holnap találkozunk.

\- Oké – húzta el a száját a lány csalódottan, majd váltottak még egy puszit, és az apja mellett bement a házba. Eli is felállt a padról, és egy pillanatra még a főnökére nézett.

\- Jó éjt! – köszönt el tőle, majd elindult kifele a kertből.

\- Loker! – szólt utána Lightman. – Kér egy sört?

Eli néhány másodpercig tűnődve nézett rá, majd rábólintott. – Kérek.

\- Jöjjön be! – invitálta fejcsóválva Lightman, és mindketten besétáltak a házba.

Emily a konyhában már melegítette az apjának a vacsorát, de mikor meglátta Lightman mögött Elit is besétálni, döbbenten nézett egyikről a másikra. Az apja végül megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ha odaégeted a vacsorámat, egy életre kitiltom a házamból – mondta, mire Emily elfojtott egy mosolyt, és gyorsan visszafordult a tűzhely fele, Lightman pedig kivett két sört a hűtőből.

\- Én nem kapok? – sandított hátra Em, de aztán gyorsan behúzta a nyakát, ahogy az apja szeme rávillant. Elnevette magát, ahogy észrevette, hogy Eli jót mosolyog rajtuk, aztán megterítette az asztal három főre. Eli és Lightman belekortyoltak a sörükbe, és tűnődve nézték, ahogy a lány serénykedik.

\- Ha tudtam volna, hogy épp ma gondolod meg magad – nézet Em az apjára -, akkor valami finomat főztem volna.

\- Ezt megjegyeztem – fenyegette meg az apja.

\- Nyugodtan – mosolygott maga elé Em, aztán Eli fele sandított.

\- Azért ehető ám, amit főztem.

\- Ebben biztos vagyok – mosolygott rá a srác, miközben Emily feltálalta a vacsorát.

\- Gyere csak, nyugodtan ülj le! – hívta Elit, majd egy pillanatra az apjára sandított. – Nem harap.

\- Biztos? – ült le a srác az asztal mellé.

\- Öhm… nem biztos – tűnődött el Em. – De be van oltva veszettség ellen – kuncogott, mire az apja vett egy nagy levegőt, de végül nem mondott semmit, csak hozzáláttak a vacsorához.

\- Ízlik? – sandított félénken a lány Elira néhány perccel később.

\- Igen, nagyon finom – bólintott rá a kérdezett, mire Em az apjához fordult.

\- Hazudik?

\- Tőlem kérdezed? – nézett rá kérdőn Lightman. – Te jobban ismered – mondta, mire Em alaposan szemügyre vette Elit.

\- Nem, azt hiszem, nem hazudik – állapította meg nagy komolyan, mire Eli csak mosolyogva megcsóválta a fejét, és lassan befejezték a vacsorát.

Mikor végeztek, Eli segített Emilynek leszedni az asztalt, de amíg a lány mosogatott, visszaült Lightman mellé, hogy a maradék sörét megigya. A főnöke egy pillanatra magára hagyta, hogy aztán egy fotóval a kezében térjen vissza.

\- Maga fogta – tette le Eli elé az FBI-tól kapott képet. – Az áldozatok között azonosították.

\- Öngyilkos merénylő? – nézett fel a képből a srác.

\- Igen, úgy tűnik.

\- Alig idősebb nálam – lépett oda hozzájuk Emily is, és szörnyülködve szemügyre vette a képet.

\- Ezeknek a gyerekeknek már egészen kiskorukban átmossák az agyát – csóválta meg a fejét Lightman. - Reynolds még az éjjel kihallgatja a barátait és a családját. Holnap megkapjuk az anyagot.

\- Ezek szerint korán kezdünk – sóhajtott Eli.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Lightman. – De azért… kap még egy órát. De egy másodperccel sem többet! – nézett szigorúan a srácra, mire Emilynek felcsillantak a szemei.

\- Kösz, apa – lépett oda az apjához egy puszira, majd Eli fele nyújtotta a kezét. – Gyere!

Eli megfogta a lány kezét, és követte fel a lépcsőn, a szobájába. Amikor azonban becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, még arra sem volt ideje, hogy körülnézzen, mert Emily azonnal odalépett hozzá, és megcsókolta. Eli örömmel fogadta a hirtelen támadást, és el is veszett a lány csókjában. Szorosan magához ölelte, érezte, ahogy a testük összesimul, és a lány csókja egy perc alatt olyan vágyat keltett benne, amit már veszélyesnek érzett.

\- Em… - súgta neki, mikor egy pillanatra levegőhöz jutott. – Em, várj… lassíts!

\- Miért, mi a baj? – nézett fel rá értetlenül a lány.

\- Nincs semmi baj, csak…

\- Akkor? – szakította félbe Emily, és máris újra megcsókolta. A lány elég határozott volt, de Eli mégis átvette tőle az irányítást, és lelassította a csókot.

\- Hova sietsz ennyire? – kérdezte egy perccel később.

\- Egy hete erre várok… hogy bezárkózhassak veled a szobámba – súgta Em. – Ahol nem lát minket senki… ahol csak mi ketten vagyunk. És valami isteni csoda folytán apám felengedett hozzám. Ki kell használni a lehetőséget…

\- Emily… az, hogy édesapád felengedett hozzád… még nem jelenti azt, hogy… azonnal le kell feküdnünk egymással.

\- De én kívánlak! – nézett rá értetlenül a lány.

\- Én is kívánlak – nyugtatta meg Eli, és visszahúzta magához egy rövid csókra. – De nem szeretnék semmit elkapkodni. Ki akarom élvezni a… közeledésünk minden egyes mozzanatát.

\- És mégis… meddig akarod még húzni az agyam? – nézett rá Em összeszűkült szemmel, de a srácban kezdett lassan kikristályosodni egy gondolat.

\- Mikor is van a szülinapod?

\- Jaj, ne csináld már ezt – fortyant fel bosszúsan a lány.

\- Mikor?

\- Mit tudom én… másfél hónap – rázta meg a fejét Emily, majd elfordult Elitól, a srác azonban elkapta a karját, és szelíden visszafordította maga felé.

\- Em - kérte szelíden.

\- Tudod, Eli… - kezdett bele valamibe a lány, de Eli félbeszakította.

\- Emily, állj! Ennek a mondatnak már most zsarolás szaga van. Kérlek, ne fejezd be! – kérte szelíden. - Kössünk inkább egy megállapodást!

\- Milyen megállapodást? – nézett rá gyanakodva Em.

Eli megfogta a kezét, odahúzta az ágyhoz, és leültette a szélére, majd leült ő is.

\- Kibírod ezt a hat hetet… - kezdett bele, de ezúttal a lány szakította félbe őt.

\- Mi? Dehogy bírom. Már most megőrülök érted. Hat hét egy örökkévalóság – háborgott, de Eli zavartalanul folytatta a mondandóját.

\- Kibírod ezt a hat hetet, és én megígérem neked, hogy megkapod tőlem életed legcsodálatosabb születésnapi ajándékát. Egy olyan éjszakát, amire emlékezni fogsz, amíg csak élsz.

Emily láthatóan eltűnődött az ajánlaton, és Eli jót mosolygott azon, hogy az arcáról próbálta leolvasni, mennyire gondolja komolyan, amit mondott.

\- Megígéred? – kérdezte végül.

\- Megígérem.

\- És… tényleg olyan jó lesz?

\- Még annál is sokkal-sokkal jobb – súgta Eli sokat ígérő hangon, majd magához húzta a lányt egy csókra. – Elfogadod?

\- Neked fogalmad sincs, mit kérsz tőlem – csóválta meg a fejét a lány.

\- De, azért valami halvány fogalmam van – nevetett Eli. - Szóval?

\- Jól van, elfogadom – forgatta meg a szemét Emily. – De… akkor… mit is kezdünk az egy óránkkal? – kérdezte huncutul.

\- Azt hiszem… - nézett rá egy kihívó mosollyal Eli -, sokat kell még tanulnod arról, hogy… mit is lehet kezdeni egy ágyban egy pasival a szeretkezésen kívül – mondta Eli, majd finoman hanyatt döntötte a lányt, majd fölé hajolt, és gyengéden megcsókolta.

Végül persze minden önuralmára szüksége volt, hogy ne menjen ennél tovább. Csak csókolta a lányt, közben az arcát és a nyakát cirógatta, és nem tudott betelni a csókja édes ízével. Amikor már teljesen kifulladtak, egy kicsit elhúzódott tőle, és mosolyogva nézte a kipirult arcát, a csóktól megduzzadt ajkát. A mutatóujjával alig-alig érintve végigsimított Emily száján, majd az állán és érzékien lassan lefele a nyakán, majd tovább lefele a két melle között egészen a köldökéig. Ott a lány hasára simította a kezét, és csak a hüvelykujjával cirógatta. Közben apró puszikkal hintette be az arcát is.

\- Tényleg nem vagy szűz? – kérdezte óvatosan, mire Em lesütötte a szemét, és megrázta a fejét. De Eli figyelmét az sem kerülte el, hogy közben görcsösen nyelt egyet. – Ez nem úgy tűnt, mintha egy kellemes emléket idéztél volna fel – mondta, mire Em sóhajtott.

\- Nem volt… olyan rossz…

\- Elmeséled?

\- Csak ha te is – nézett rá egy pillanatra a lány.

\- Tényleg ezt szeretnéd? – kérdezte Eli, de nem tudta megállni, hogy közben egy elrévedő mosoly ne tűnjön fel az arcán.

\- Úgy tűnik, nagyobb sikertörténet, mint az enyém – fürkészte Emily. – Szóval?

\- Oké – adta meg magát Eli. – Tulajdonképpen… én is nagyjából ennyi idős lehettem, mint te… Tizenhét múltam valamivel… Bár én inkább a tizenhéthez voltam közelebb, mint a tizennyolchoz. Meséltem már, hogy nagyjából ebben az időben kezdődtek a balhék a szüleimmel… és ezzel párhuzamosan jobban kezdtem figyelni a környezetemre, és rájöttem, hogy mindenki össze-vissza hazudozik. A lányok is… - vont vállat Eli egy sajnálkozó mosollyal. – Tudod, tagja voltam a suli kosárcsapatának, így…

\- Körülzsongtak a lányok – állapította meg egy kicsit féltékeny mosollyal Emily.

\- Hát, ha annyira nem is, mint ahogy te most gondolod – nevette el magát Eli -, de azért igen, be kell ismernem, hogy így volt. De néhány pofáraesés után rá kellett jönnöm, hogy ők nem… engem akarnak… csak azt a srácot, aki a kosárcsapattal városi, majd megyei bajnokságot nyert. Akinek az oldalán virítani dicsőség – borzongott meg Eli egy kis rájátszással, de azért látszott némi undor az arcán a régi emlékek iránt. - Már-már azon voltam, hogy hagyom a fenébe az egészet…

\- Mikor jött egy lány – sandított rá sokat sejtőn Emily.

\- Igen, jött egy lány. Épp edzésen voltam, de keményen nekilöktek a falnak, így pár percre kiálltam, hogy kifújjam magam, és leültem a kispadra. És akkor jött ő… leült mellém, és közölte, hogy szeretne lefeküdni velem.

\- Ezt így? – kérdezte Em a meglepetéstől kigúvadt szemekkel.

\- Igen, ezt így. Semmi köntörfalazás, semmi mellébeszélés… semmi átlátszó duma arról, hogy hetek óta csak rólam álmodik, meg hasonlók… így egyenesen bele a közepébe.

\- Mire te?

\- Hát… néhány percig levegő után kapkodtam, be kell vallanom. Engem sem lepett meg kevésbé, mint most téged. Aztán az edző visszaküldött a pályára, de azt hiszem, aznap nem nagyon jutottam labdához.

\- Azt elhiszem – kuncogott Em. – És aztán?

\- Edzés után megvárt. Sarah… Sarahnak hívták.

\- És szép csaj volt?

\- Igen, nagyon szép. És egy évvel felettem járt – sandított a lányra Eli, és elnevette magát, ahogy látta, hogy Em elhúzza a száját. – Szóval edzés után elmentünk moziba… persze egy másodpercnyi képem sincs arról, mit néztünk, mert végigcsókolóztuk az egészet. Utána viszont fogalmunk sem volt, hova mehetnénk. Aztán eszembe jutott, hogy van kulcsom a sportpálya melletti öltözőhöz… így belógtunk a suli udvarára, és bezárkóztunk az öltözőbe. Hm… látod, ennyit arról, hogy azt hiszed, én sosem szegem meg a szabályokat.

\- Jaj, ne csináld már… és mi volt?

\- A legapróbb részletekre is kíváncsi vagy? – ugratta Eli a lányt, mire az megint elpirult, így kapott egy puszit, majd Eli visszatért a történethez. – Rettenetesen féltem. Attól, hogy lebukunk, és attól is, amire készültünk…

\- Nem mondtad el neki, hogy…

\- De igen. Bevallottam, hogy nekem ő lesz az első.

\- Ezt nem mondod… - lepődött meg Em, majd megcsóválta a fejtét. - Te tényleg mindent kimondasz.

\- Az őszinteségért őszinteség jár. És ő őszinte volt. De képzeld, mikor kimondtam, nem dőlt össze a föld, és ő sem futott el. És… - sandított le egy pimasz mosollyal a lányra.

\- Jó volt vele?

\- Igen – mélázott el az emléken Eli. – Bár a körülmények nem voltak éppen a legideálisabbak, de azt hiszem, erről közben sikerült megfeledkeznünk – nosztalgiázott kicsit a srác, de aztán megrázta a fejét, és visszatért a jelenbe. – Hát ennyi a történet.

\- És többé nem is találkoztatok?

\- Így nem. Tudod… hazakísértem, és… megkérdeztem tőle, hogy esetleg megismételhetnénk-e máskor is. Tudod… megfogott az… őszintesége. Tényleg – erősítette meg, ahogy Em kétkedőn nézett rá. – Nem csak amiatt akartam többet tőle, ami történt köztünk. Előtte nem találkoztam ilyen lánnyal. Olyannal, aki felvállalja, hogy mit akar, és nem próbálja rózsaszín maszlagba csomagolni, hogy attól vonzóbbnak tűnjön. Számomra éppen ettől volt vonzó.

\- És ő?

\- Nemet mondott. Csak ennyit akart tőlem – vont vállat Eli. – De azért… jóban lettünk… sokat beszélgettünk még abban a néhány hónapban, amíg végzett a sulival. Aztán… az államok másik végébe ment tanulni, és azóta nem hallottam felőle. Oké… - vett egy nagy levegőt a srác -, én megint minden rosszat elmondtam magamról, most te jössz! – nézett kérdőn Eli a lányra, aki újra elkomolyodott.

\- Nem volt semmi gáz… tényleg…

\- A homlokod nem ezt mondja.

\- Utálom, ha olvastok… - csóválta meg a fejét Emily. – Oké, elmondom. Szóval apa éppen elutazott néhány napra… valahova a világvégére, kihallgatni egy pasit, aki már évek óta börtönben van.

\- Emlékszem – tűnődött el a srác. – Ez még a télen volt.

\- Szóval… úgy gondoltam, ha már adódott egy ilyen lehetőség… ki kéne használni, és…

\- Áthívtad a barátodat.

\- Igen – mondta félrenézve Em.

\- Nagy kislány akartál lenni, pedig még nem voltál az – cirógatta meg az arcát Eli.

\- Lehet, hogy hülyeség volt – húzta el a száját a lány. – De akkor jó ötletnek tűnt.

\- És mi volt a baj? Mármint azon kívül, hogy még nem álltál készen rá.

\- Az, hogy ő sem – sütötte le a szemét Em. – Tulajdonképpen… elbénáztuk az egészet. Azt sem tudtuk, hogyan… érintsük meg a másikat, hogy neki is jó legyen… és… féltem is… Ez annyira gáz!

\- Nem, kicsim, nincs ebben semmi gáz. Ha görcsöltél… és főleg, ha a barátod is görcsölt… akkor nem tudott arra figyelni, hogy téged megnyugtasson. És így érthető, ha nem tudtad igazán élvezni.

\- Hát… inkább olyan volt az egész, mint egy tudományos kísérlet – fintorgott Emily. – Ha így nem megy, akkor talán majd amúgy…

Eli homlokráncolva megcsóválta a fejét, és alig tudott elfojtani egy mosolyt.

\- Ez nem vicces – mondta morcosan a lány.

\- Nem, tényleg – hagyta rá Eli. – Türelmetlen kis tündérkém… megspórolhattad volna ezt magadnak.

\- Tudom – látta be a lány is. – De… a barátnőim már a legtöbben túl voltak rajta, és…

\- Vagy azt hazudták – szúrta közbe Eli. – Hogy elhitessék magukról, hogy ők már felnőttek.

\- Lehet. Mindegy, ezt már elszúrtam – fintorgott Em. – És most itt vagy nekem te, igaz?

\- Igen, itt vagyok… és… azt hiszem… én tudni fogom, hogy érintselek meg… hogy az neked is jó legyen – mérte végig tetőtől talpig a lányt.

\- Hú, láttam ám ezt a pillantást – vigyorgott Em. – És ezek után képes vagy hat hétig váratni?

\- Igen – bólintott rá a srác. – De azért addig is mindent megteszek, hogy elfeledtessem veled ezeket a dolgokat – mondta, aztán fülelt, ahogy odakint valahol kakukkolt egy óra. – Még tíz percem van.

\- Akkor azt töltsük hasznosan – nevette el magát Emily, és lehúzta magához a fiút egy csókra.

Alaposan kifulladtak megint, mikor Eli vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Mennem kell!

\- Tudom – sóhajtott csüggedten Emily. – És holnap korán is kelsz. Egye fene, elengedlek – mondta nagylelkűen.

\- Igazán köszönöm – nevetett Eli, majd megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Mi az?

\- Ha lekísérsz, nem tudlak betakarni.

\- Kíváncsi vagy a macira, mi? – kérdezte szemtelenül Emily. – Azt ki kell ám érdemelni.

\- És mit kell tennem, hogy kiérdemeljem? – állta a pillantását Eli.

\- Ezt majd elmondom, ha holnap is feljössz – makacsolta meg magát a lány. – De most tényleg gyere, mert szerintem apa már egy stopperral a kezében áll valahol, és azt várja, mikor dobhat ki.

\- Igen, erre van esély – látta be Eli is, így felkeltek az ágyról, és lesétáltak a földszintre. Lightmannek nem volt nyoma, de tudták, hogy ez nem azt jelenti, hogy nem figyel rájuk. A bejárati ajtónál álltak meg elbúcsúzni.

\- Jó éjt, kicsi lány – csókolta meg még egyszer Eli Emilyt.- És mondd meg a macinak, hogy nagyon-nagyon vigyázzon rád!

Emily erre furán nézett a srácra, mire az elnevette magát, és megölelte. – Holnap találkozunk – ígérte még, majd kilépett az ajtón.

\- Eli! – szólt utána még Emily.

\- Igen? – lépett vissza hozzá a srác, de Emily eltűnődött, így megfogta a kezét. – Mi az?

\- Tudod… az után, hogy… azt hittem… hogy… elveszítettelek örökre… szóval ezt a hat hetet ki fogom bírni.

\- Ez a beszéd – cirógatta meg még az arcát a fiú, aztán odasétált a motorjához, felült rá és elhajtott.

~~ o ~~

A sors nem is rendezhette volna jobban, mint hogy Lightman és Eli együtt értek be reggel, és csak ketten voltak a liftben. Kínosnak indult a csend, de végül Lightman törte meg.

\- Jól szórakozott tegnap este? – kérdezte az ajtót fixírozva.

\- Nem feküdtem le Emilyvel – sandított rá Eli.

\- Hát persze – bólintott rá a főnöke minden meggyőződés nélkül.

\- Azt hisz, amit akar – vont vállat a srác. – De egy óra… talán elég egy csajra… akit épp akkor szedtem fel egy bárban, hogy egy jót hancúrozzunk… De édeskevés a lányra, akit szeretek, és szeretnék boldoggá tenni. És még kevesebb Emilyre, akire vigyáznom kell. Szóval… tegnap este nem feküdtem le Emilyvel.

Lightman egy pillanatra a srácra pillantott, de még mindig nem volt meggyőzve, így csak fejcsóválva kiszállt a liftből, mikor megérkeztek.

\- Egyezséget kötöttem Emilyvel – szólt utána Eli.

\- Miféle egyezséget? – pördült vissza Lightman.

\- Hogy a tizennyolcadik születésnapján fogunk először szeretkezni.

Eli látta, hogy a főnökének egy pillanatra elborul az agya, és már-már számított egy a múltkorihoz hasonló balegyenesre, de aztán Lightman magához tért valamelyest.

\- Azt értem… hogy magának ebben mi a bolt – nézett Elira félrebillentett fejjel. – Bebiztosítja magát a kiskorú megrontása vád ellen. De mivel vette rá Emilyt?

Eli egy pillanatra lesütötte a szemét, és egy pimasz mosoly tűnt fel az arcán, mire Lightman vett egy nagy levegőt.

\- Ne! Mégse mondja el! Nem akarom tudni! – fenyegette meg Elit, majd megpördült, és elviharzott, a srác pedig kuncogva nézett utána, aztán elindult a laborba.


	9. Chapter 9

A következő napokban Eli mindennapos vendég volt a Lightman házban, és csodák csodája odahaza a főnöke sem kötött bele annyiszor, mint szokott. Ezt a fiatalok annak tudták be, hogy Lightman némi hitelt adott az egyezségüknek, így időlegesen elcsitult az aggodalma. Ennek ellenére próbáltak nem visszaélni a türelmével, így viszonylag nyugodt volt a légkör akkor is, ha éppen hármasban beszélgettek néhány szót, vagy Eli náluk vacsorázott.

Úgy egy héttel később Eli viszonylag későn ért Emilihez. Egész nap a városon kívül volt, kihallgatásokat végzett egy elég zavaros ügyben, így nem is volt igazán a topon, mikor megérkezett a lányhoz. Mindig kimerítette, mikor egész nap hazugságokat kellett hallgatnia. Mikor azonban Em ajtót nyitott, a srácnak úgy tűnt, ő még sokkal rosszabb állapotban van.

\- Mi a baj, kicsi lány? – kérdezte, miután adott neki egy puszit.

Emily vett egy nagy levegőt, hogy rávágja, hogy semmi, de aztán egy sóhajjal megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Elég… rosszul sikerült a matek dogám – vallotta be lehajtott fejjel.

\- Hé, ha ilyen rossz hatással vagyok rád, annak nem lesz jó vége – próbálta ugratni Eli, de a lány ezúttal nem vette a lapot, Eli pedig eltűnődött, hogy nem is mondott olyan hülyeséget. – Mikor írtátok?

\- Kedden – húzta el a száját a lány, majd visszatelepedett a fotelba, és átkarolta a felhúzott lábát, Eli pedig letelepedett vele szemben a kanapéra.

\- És te az egész vasárnapot és a hétfő délutánt velem töltötted – mondta kicsit rosszallón, de a lány megint csak egy fintorral válaszolt. – Mennyit tanultál?

\- Hétfőn addig, amíg nem jöttél – ismerte be a lány.

\- Vagyis úgy három órát? Kicsim… szólnod kellett volna!

\- De látni akartalak! – kapta fel a fejét Em. – Ha megmondom, akkor nem jössz el.

\- Valószínűleg nem. Lehet, hogy kipróbáltuk volna, mennyire vonom el a figyelmed, ha itt vagyok, de nem sok esélyt adnék annak, hogy a közelemben tudsz tanulni.

\- Azt én sem hiszem. De…

\- Emily, figyelj rám!

\- Eli, én… tudom… hogy tanulnom kellett volna, de… fontosabb volt, hogy veled lehessek!

\- Kicsi lány – csóválta meg a fejét Eli, majd odalépett a lányhoz, és leguggolt el. – Mit teszek én olyankor, mikor sok munkám van, és nem tudom időben befejezni?

\- Az más.

\- Mit teszek? – kötötte az ebet a karóhoz a fiú.

\- Felhívsz, hogy nem tudsz jönni – nézett félre Emily.

\- Így van. És ha neked van sok munkád – próbálta egy kicsit ugratni a lányt -, akkor neked is ezt kell tenned. Csak egy telefon, és hagylak dolgozni.

\- De ez akkor is más – makacskodott Emily.

\- Miért?

\- Mert más, ha azt mondod, hogy nem tudsz jönni, mint ha én azt mondom, hogy ne gyere! Az olyan… mintha elküldenélek.

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem olyan – rázta meg a fejét Eli. – Csak azért tűnik olyannak, mert mindig nálad találkozunk. Ha nálam találkoznánk, akkor nem azt kellene mondanod, hogy ne jöjjek, hanem azt, hogy te nem tudsz jönni. És akkor máris a jobb verziónál tartunk. Vagyis… ami szerinted a jobb verzió. Szóval csak ezen múlik.

\- Ebbe most jól belebonyolódtál – nézett rá összeráncolt homlokkal a lány.

\- Igen – nevette el magát Eli. – De neked most az a legfontosabb, hogy jól tanulj. Úgy, ahogy eddig is.

\- Ilyeneket apa szokott mondani – fintorgott a lány.

\- És igaza van – mondta Eli, mire Em megforgatta a szemét, a srác pedig elnevette magát. – Tudod, mit?

\- Mit? – nézett rá gyanakodva a lány.

\- Tudom, hogy ez a része most nem hat meg… Hogy tanulj a jó bizonyítványért, meg a jövődért, meg hasonló szövegek, amiket apádtól hallasz… Rólam is lepergett ennyi idősen. Ez azok közé a dolgok közé tartozik, amire még jól emlékszem – mosolyodott el a srác. - De ha ez nem elég, akkor tedd meg önző, önös érdekből.

\- Mi?

\- Ha tényleg ilyen rossz hatással vagyok rád, apád eltilt tőlem. Először csak néhány napra… de aztán végleg! Ezt meg kellene előznünk. És azt csak úgy lehet, ha továbbra is jól tanulsz.

\- Nem merem elmondani neki – nézett fel kétségbeesetten a lány. – Évek óta nem kaptam már ennyire rossz jegyet. És tényleg azt fogja mondani, hogy miattad van…

\- És miattam van? – nézett fürkészőn Eli a lányra, mire az lehajtotta a fejét. - Em… tudtam róla? Láttam bármi nyomát a szobádban, hogy tanulnod kellene?

\- Nem… én voltam a hülye… Tudom, hogy az én hibám - ismerte be a lány. - Csak…

\- El kell mondanod apádnak – fogta meg Eli a kezét.

\- Nem merem… - hajtotta le a fejét Emily.

\- Tudom, hogy félsz – szorította meg a kezét a srác. – De bizonyítsd be nekem, hogy vagy olyan felnőtt, mint amilyennek mondod magad. Vállalnod kell a felelősséget azért a butaságért, amit elkövettél.

\- De apa nagyon ki fog akadni, és…

\- És valószínűleg néhány napig nem találkozhatunk – bólintott rá egy sóhajjal Eli. – De akkor is így tisztességes. És megbékél majd… nem tud rád sokáig haragudni, hidd el! De… tudnál úgy békésen aludni, hogy eltitkolod előtte?

\- Nem, de… én… nem vagyok olyan, mint te, én nem… én nem tudom csak úgy kimondani, amit akarok…

\- Mit is szokott apám mondani, mikor ennyi idős voltam? – tűnődött el Eli. – Ha elég bátor vagy hülyeséget csinálni, akkor ahhoz is legyél elég bátor, hogy felvállald. Bár ezt ő tartotta be legkevésbé, azért tőlem elvárta. És… én is erre kérlek téged. Meg tudod tenni!

\- Aha – bólintott rá minden meggyőződés nélkül a lány.

\- Em… mondd csak… te ugye apádnál akarsz dolgozni? – jutott eszébe valami a srácnak.

\- Ezt… honnan veszed? – lepődött meg Emily.

\- Olvasok benned, mint a nyitott könyvben – cukkolta Eli.

\- Ne már, most komolyan…

\- Tudom – vont vállat Eli. – Látom, hogy… már most figyelsz és tanulsz… úgy szívsz magadba minden információt, mint a száraz szivacs. És azt is látom, hogy próbálsz minket olvasni. Apádat, engem, Torrest… láttam, hogy valamelyik nap hogy figyelted Torrest a laborban. Majdnem pislogás nélkül, mint apád szokta. Mit láttál rajta?

Emily eltűnődött, majd megcsóválta a fejét. – Dühös?

\- De az ám. Annyi rejtett düh van benne miattunk, hogy ha tenger lenne, hajókat lehetne elsüllyeszteni benne – bólintott rá Eli. – Jó vagy, kicsi lány… de apád csak a legjobbakat alkalmazza. És ahhoz… bármennyire is utálsz ezért… kell az a fránya egyetem. Szóval… ha velem szeretnél dolgozni – kacsintott Emre -, akkor sürgősen szedd össze magad!

\- Szóval tényleg csupa önző és önös érdekből kell időnként elzavarnom téged a közelemből? – töprengett fintorogva a lány. – Hogy később többet lehessünk együtt?

\- Így van… Gondolj csak bele! Egész nap együtt a laborban… csak te és én… hm?

\- Ez tényleg jól hangzik – tűnt fel egy halvány mosoly a lány arcán.

\- Megjött… - kapta fel a fejét ijedtem Emily, ahogy az apja kocsija lefékezett a ház előtt.

\- Em… nyugi… - próbálta megnyugtatni Eli a lányt, de Emily szeme riadtan cikázott a lakásban. – Ha most elmenekülsz – szorította meg a kezét -, holnap csak még nehezebb lesz. Bátorság! – szorította meg a kezét.

\- Itt leszel velem?

\- Persze. De nem mondhatom ki helyetted – állt fel Eli, és Em is felkelt a fotelból, de még akkor is kétségbeesetten nézett fel a fiúra, mikor Lightman belépett a házba.

\- Mi történt? – nézett végig rajtuk gyanakodva, majd a pillantása a lányán állt meg. – Loker épp most szakított veled?

\- Nem, nem dehogy – rázta meg a fejét a lány sápadtan.

\- A fenébe – húzta el a száját csalódottan Lightman. - Akkor?

\- Az a… helyzet… hogy… kettes lett a matek dogám…

\- Hogy mondtad? – kérdezte most már tényleg dühösen Lightman.

\- Sajnálom, apa – mondta a lány lehajtott fejjel.

\- Sajnálod? Ennyi?

\- Én… nem készültem eleget… és… tényleg sajnálom. Ki fogom javítani, ígérem!

\- Még szép, hogy ki fogod javítani – bólintott rá keményen az apja. – Most ezzel a lendülettel nekiállsz tanulni. Indíts fel a szobádba, és mire felmegyek, könyvet akarok látni a kezedben! – mondta szigorúan a lánynak. Em kétségbeesetten nézett Elira, de a fiú csak megszorította a kezét és bólintott. Emily lábujjhegyre állt, és adott egy puszit Elinak, aztán elindult a lépcső fele, de az apja utánaszólt.

\- És kisasszony! Ne is álmodj róla, hogy a hétvégén itt fogsz enyelegni ezzel a semmirekellő suhanccal… majd ha a jegyeid is azt bizonyítják, hogy megérdemled.

Emily csak lehajtotta a fejét és felmenekült a szobájába, de Eli állta a főnöke haragvó pillantását.

\- Mi van? – csóválta meg a fejét dühösen Lightman. – Meg kellett volna dicsérnem érte?

\- Nem, természetesen nem, csak…

\- Csak mi? Nincs itt semmiféle csak! És ne is álmodjon róla, hogy a hétvégén a közelébe jöhet. Emily reggeltől estig tanulni fog, míg ki nem javítja ezt a borzalmas dolgozatot. És nincs telefon, és nincs e-mail, megértette?

\- Megértettem – bólintott rá Eli.

\- Remek. Még valami?

\- Igen, van.

\- Igen? Tényleg? És mi böki a csőrét, kistigris? – nézett rá még mindig bosszúsan Lightman.

\- Másfél órámba került, hogy Emily bátorságot gyűjtsön ahhoz, hogy őszintén bevallja, ami történt. Hogy felnőtt módon beismerjen egy hibát, amit elkövetett és vállalja érte a felelősséget. Nyugodtan mondhatta volna, hogy a balesete miatt elmaradt az anyaggal… vagy, hogy még nem volt olyan jól, hogy fel tudjon készülni. De ő felvállalta, hogy hibázott…

\- Szép – nézett rá Lightam egy gúnyos mosollyal. – És ezért most magát kellene megdicsérnem?

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Eli. – Csak… ha büntetést kap azért, mert próbál őszinte lenni…

\- Egy… - szakított félbe dühösen Lightman. – A büntetést nem az őszinteségért kapta…

\- Ezt azért majd neki is elmondhatná – szúrta közbe Eli, de ahogy Lightman szeme villámokat szórt, csak megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Kettő… Emily az én lányom, és az erkölcsi nevelése az én dolgom, nem a magáé. Meg vagyok értve?

\- Persze – sóhajtott Eli.

\- És most tűnjön el! Beszédem van a lányommal! És a jövő hétfőig nem akarom itt látni!

Eli csak megcsóválta a fejét, és kisétált. Tudta, látta, hogy a főnöke már józanabbul gondolkodik, mint öt perccel korábban, és hamarosan lehiggad, de addig még Emilynek kemény percei lesznek vele. De ebben már nem tudott segíteni neki. Tényleg vállalnia kell annak a butaságnak a következményeit, amit elkövetett. Még aggódva felnézett a lány ablakára, amin halvány fény sugárzott ki, aztán felült a motorjára, és elhajtott.

~~ o ~~

Eli másnap nem túl békés lelkiismerettel ment be dolgozni. Aggódott Emilyért, bár tudta, hogy Lightman valószínűleg perceken belül megnyugodott, és már viszonylag normális hangnemben beszélgetett el a lányával. És ugyanakkor Emily rossz jegye miatt is érzett némi bűntudatot. Igaz, hogy a lány tényleg nem mondta neki, hogy tanulnia kellene, de ő is megfeledkezett arról, hogy a lánynak az iskolán kívül is sokat kell tanulnia. De hát az elmúlt három hétben ő is elfelejtett racionálisan gondolkodni. Annyira jól érezte magát a lány társaságában, hogy ez minden értelmes gondolatot kiszorított a fejéből. Egy kicsit ő is felhőtlenül kamasznak érezhette még magát Emily mellett. Tudta, hogy ezen változtatniuk kell, és hogy valami mindkettejük számára elfogadható rendszert kell kialakítaniuk arra, hogy egyikük munkájának rovására se menjen a kapcsolatuk. És persze számított arra is, hogy Lightman rajta vezeti majd le ezt az egészet, így egész nap, egész héten őt fogja piszkálni.

Szerencsére Lightman egész délutánig nem ment a labor közelébe, így Eli zavartalanul tudott dolgozni az előző nap rögzített kihallgatásokon, akkor azonban a főnöke olyan lendülettel lökte be az ajtót, hogy Eli meg volt győződve, hogy leszedi a fejét, csak azt nem tudta, hogy miért. De még arra se volt ideje, hogy kérdőn ránézzen, mert Lightman egyből letámadta.

\- Loker! Most azonnal hív egy taxit, és elmegy Emilyért! – parancsolta, mire a srác egy pillanatra teljesen lefagyott.

\- Tessék? Hova? De… tegnap még azt mondta…

\- Azt mondtam, persze azt mondtam – bosszankodott Lightman. – És áll is, amit mondtam! Elmegy érte, szépen hazaviszi, és három napig elfelejti, hol lakom. Megértette?

\- Persze… jobb napjaimon első hallásra felfogom, amit mondanak nekem – morgott a srác. – De hol van Em? És mi történt?

\- A Negyedik sugárúti metró lejáró mellett megtalálja. Engem hívott… nem is értem, miért nem magát – nézett kihívóan Elira a főnöke -, de nekem most Shelton szenátorhoz kell mennem, szóval kénytelen lesz beérni magával. Szóval… hívja már azt a taxit, vagy a lányomnak az utcán kell töltenie az éjszakát? – vágta még a sráchoz, aztán se szó, se beszéd, elrohant.

Eli fejcsóválva nézett utána, de aztán arra gondolt, hogy igaza van, ha Emilynek szüksége van rá, akkor nem vesztegetheti a perceket. Hívott egy taxit, és a megadott helyre vitette magát.

Először úgy gondolta, hogy nem engedi el a taxit, hanem megkeresi a lányt, és tényleg hazaviszi, ahogy az apja kérte, de ahogy messziről meglátta Emilyt, már tudta, hogy ez annál hosszabb lesz. Kifizette a sofőrt, kiszállt, és odasétált a lányhoz.

\- Emily! – szólította meg óvatosan. Látta, hogy a lány ki van borulva, így nem akarta megriasztani. De Em, ahogy meghallotta a hangját, felpattant a padról, odalépett Elihoz, és hozzábújt. A srác csak szorosan átölelte, és simogatta a hátát egy percig, aztán elengedte.

\- Gyere, üljünk vissza – húzta a lányt a padhoz. – Mi történt?

\- Én csak… be akartam menni… be akartam menni hozzátok… és… az autómban nincs benzin, és nem… volt pénzem tankolni, és…

\- És úgy döntöttél, hogy metróval jössz – sóhajtott Eli.

\- Igen – hajtotta le a fejét a lány összeszorított szemmel. – Nem… nem is volt semmi gáz, amíg… amíg be nem… csukódott mögöttem az ajtó… - sírta el magát a lány, és megint hozzábújt Elihoz.

\- Visszahozta az emlékeidet, igaz?

\- Annyira szörnyű volt… úgy éreztem… hogy mindjárt robbanni fog, és… és el akartam futni, de be voltam zárva…

\- Most már semmi baj, Em. Biztonságban vagy, hidd el! Nem történhet semmi baj – próbálta Eli megnyugtatni, miközben simogatta a hátát. – Türelmetlen kicsi tündérkém… te semminek nem tudod kivárni, hogy eljöjjön az ideje. Ezzel mindig kellemetlen perceket szerzel magadnak. Sokkal-sokkal türelmesebbnek kellene lenned saját magadhoz.

Vagy negyed óráig ültek így, míg a lány egy kicsit megnyugodott.

\- Jobb már? – tolta el magától gyengéden Eli, de Emily csak bólintott. – Jól van, akkor hívok egy taxit, és hazaviszlek.

\- Ne! – fogta meg a kezét Em. – Gyere le velem!

\- Emily, hát semmiből nem tanulsz? – rázta meg a fejét a fiú.

\- Kérlek! Ha ott vagy velem, az segít! Eli, kérlek! Előbb-utóbb le kell mennem!

\- De pont az előbb bizonyítottad be magadnak, hogy még nincs itt az ideje! Szó sem lehet róla, hogy még jobban kikészítsd magad! Most meg kell nyugodnod, ez a legfontosabb.

\- De ha ott leszel velem, és… és fogod a kezem… az segít – erősködött a lány.

\- Emily… nem.

\- Kérlek! Eli segíts!

\- Ezt most nem érzem segítségnek.

\- Eli… tudom… hogy vigyázni akarsz rám.

\- Így van. Ezért foglak most szépen hazavinni.

\- Nem akarok félni! Ha segítesz… le tudom győzni, hallod? Tényleg.

\- Makacs vagy, mint apád – csóválta meg a fejét Eli. – Kössünk egyezséget, mit szólsz?

\- Már megint? – nézett rá gyanakodva Em.

\- Az élet már csak ilyen… csupa-csupa kompromisszum.

\- Ezzel nem várok a születésnapomig – kötötte ki Emily.

\- Ezt sejtettem. Lemegyek veled… most – fintorgott a srác, mikor Em még mindig gyanakodva fürkészte. - De csak ha bejössz a céghez, és beszélsz Fosterrel.

\- Mi? – kapta fel a fejét a lány. – Nincs szükségem dilidokira!

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Eli. – De ő tudja, mivel segíthet… Én csak próbállak megnyugtatni, de ez lehet, hogy kevés, hogy segítsek feldolgozni, ami történt. Gondold meg!

\- De ez… gáz… menjek pszichológushoz…

\- Em… Gillian nem egyszerűen egy pszichológus… ő a barátod. És biztos vagyok benne, hogy szeretne segíteni…

\- Hajthatatlan vagy, mint mindig, ugye? És még én vagyok a makacs – csóválta a fejét a lány. – Oké – egyezett bele sóhajtva, majd felállt, és a srác fele nyújtotta a kezét. – Akkor… megyünk? Gillian biztosan vár már.

\- Továbbra sem tartom ezt jó ötletnek – fogta meg a lány kezét Eli.

\- Jól esne inkább egy kis bíztatás – nézett rá Emily, ahogy a lépcsőhöz sétáltak, és megálltak a tetején.

\- Biztatás, mi? – csóválta meg a fejét a srác. – Oké, kislány… akkor, nagy levegő, és ugrunk, hm?

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Emily, de ahogy lenézett a lépcsőn, máris elsápadt, és szorosabban fogta Eli kezét. Aztán lehunyt szemmel vett egy nagy levegőt, és felnézett Elira. – Mehetünk.

Lassan lesétáltak a lépcsőn, de közben Eli aggódva figyelte a lányt. Egyre jobban szorította a kezét, és a fiú félt attól, hogy megint össze fog omlani. Mikor leértek a peronra, átkarolta a lány vállát.

\- Em… nem lesz semmi baj! Nyugodj meg. Itt vagyok veled, segítek.

\- Kösz – nézett fel rá a lány, de a szeme nyugtalanul cikázott ide-oda. – Az a pasi ott… hátizsákkal – nézett valahova a tömegbe. – Dühösnek tűnik.

\- Igen, valóban az – vette szemügyre Eli is a kérdéses embert. – De ez nem az az arckifejezés, ami közelgő agresszivitásra utal. Ha akarod, majd mutatok neked olyat. Hogy felismerd időben. Rendben?

\- Kösz – bólintott rá a lány, miközben befutott eléjük a szerelvény.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy fel akarsz szállni? – próbálkozott még utoljára Eli.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Emily, de aztán a srác keze után nyúlt. – Gyere! – húzta maga után, és az utolsó pillanatban még beugrottak.

Ahogy becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó, és a vonat elindult, Em összeszorította a szemét, és kezdett akadozva levegőt venni. Eli újra magához húzta, és átölelte. Máris igazolva látta az aggodalmát, miszerint nagyon is korai volt még erőltetni ezt a dolgot. Ennek ellenére lelket kellett öntenie a lányba.

\- Jól van kislány, nagyon jól csinálod. Nem lesz semmi baj! Csak pár megálló… Erős vagy, ki tudsz tartani! – bíztatta. – Figyelj… körülnéztem ám én is… és nem láttam semmi gyanúsat. Ugye tudod, hogy én vagyok a második legjobb… apád után… kiszúrtam volna, ha valaki készül valamire. Bízol bennem, Emily? Ugye tudod, hogy észrevettem volna?

A lány felnézett rá, és próbált halványan elmosolyodni, de elég gyatrára sikerült a próbálkozás. – Én is szeretnék olyan jó lenni, mint ti.

\- Úgy lesz. Nézz csak körül… és mondd el nekem, mit látsz!

Emily engedelmeskedett, és végignézett az utastársaikon.

\- Az a lány ott – nézett a vagon másik felében ülő indiai lányra – nagyon szomorú… mindjárt elsírja magát.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Eli. – Valami nagyon rossz hírt kaphatott. Nem csak az arca, de az egész testtartása, a beesett válla is ezt sugallja. Azt jelzi, hogy valami nagyon nehéz súly nehezedik rá. És nézd meg ott azt a kismamát… tömény undor van az arcán, valószínűleg hányingere van. És nézd azt a srácot! Klausztrofóbiás. Úgy szorítja a kapaszkodót, hogy elfehéredik a keze, és alig kap levegőt. Ő talán még nálad is rosszabbul viseli, hogy itt kell lennie.

\- Tényleg?

\- Igen – erősítette meg Eli, és még két megállót sikerült átvészelniük úgy, hogy ezzel elterelte a lány figyelmét a félelmeiről, akkor azonban egy pillanatra elment a villany, és Emily olyan erővel szorította meg Eli karját, hogy a srác biztos volt benne, hogy másnapra belilul.

\- Semmi baj, Em! – karolta át a vállát. – Máskor is van ilyen. Nem jelent semmit. Már csak két megálló… Kibírod, vagy leszálljunk? Bármikor kiszállhatunk – ajánlotta fel Eli, de a lány megrázta a fejét. – Mondtam én, hogy makacs vagy. Gillian kitekeri a nyakam – mondta, de aztán a további dorgálás helyett inkább magához húzta a lányt egy bátorító ölelésbe, és úgy is maradtak, míg be nem értek a várt megállóba. Eli látta, hogy a lánynak kényszerítenie kell magát, hogy ne rohanjon ki, de becsületére legyen mondva, kitartott, míg felértek a mozgólépcsőn, és kisétáltak a szabadba. Ott azonban megállította.

\- Jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva, de Emily megrázta a fejét. – Csacsi kislány vagy – cirógatta meg az arcát Eli. – Legközelebb nem fogom hagyni, hogy belerángass egy ilyen őrületbe.

\- Legközelebb már könnyebb lesz – nyelt egy nagyon Emily.

\- Majd idővel könnyebb lesz – helyesbített Eli. – És most irány Foster. Megígérted! – figyelmeztette a lányt, mikor az tiltakozni akart.

\- Tudom – adta meg magát Emily, így elsétáltak az irodáig.

\- Gillian! – szólt a nő után Eli, mikor meglátták a folyosón.

\- Sziasztok, ifjúság! – mosolygott rájuk Foster. – Valami baj van?

\- Lenne egy fél órád Emilynek?

\- Persze – mosolygott a nő Emre. – Menj csak be az irodámba, rögtön jövök.

Emily csak megforgatta a szemét, de végül engedelmeskedett, Foster pedig a sráchoz fordult.

\- Lement a metróba – csóválta meg a fejét Eli, válaszolva a ki sem mondott kérdésre.

\- És összeomlott – sóhajtott mindent értőn Gillian.

\- Igen, már elsőre is…

\- Elsőre? – kapta fel a fejét a nő. – Mit csináltatok? – kérdezte, mire Eli lesütötte a szemét. – Loker!

\- Rábeszélt, hogy menjek le vele – nézett félre a srác. – Metróval jöttünk idáig.

\- Loker, legalább neked több eszed lehetett volna – csóválta meg a fejét Gillian. – Arról volt szó, hogy vigyázol rá…

\- Tudom. De… ha nem megyek le vele, akkor holnap megint megpróbálja egyedül.

\- Ez igaz – csóválta még mindig a fejét Foster. – Jól van, megyek, megnézem, mit tehetek.

\- Kösz – mosolygott bűntudatosan rá a srác. – A laborban leszek – tette még hozzá, és valóban visszasétált a laborba, és próbálta ott folytatni a munkáját, ahol délután abbahagyta.

Eli sikerrel belemerült a munkába, és legközelebb egy óra múlva nézett fel, mikor Gillian és Emily beléptek hozzá.

\- Hazaviszem Emilyt – lépett oda hozzá Foster.

\- De Eli is haza tud vinni – tiltakozott a lány, és ahogy Eli ránézett, látta, hogy nem ez volt az első próbálkozása.

\- Pont az hiányzik neked most, hogy motorra ülj – rázta meg a fejét a nő.

\- Máskor is hazavitt már motorral.

\- Tudom, de most én szeretnélek hazavinni – mondta a nő, és Emily bosszúsan megrázta a fejét.

\- Jaj, de miért? Úgyis egész hétvégén nem találkozhatunk – mondta, mire Foster Elira nézett.

\- Büntiben vagyunk – ismerte be a srác fancsali képpel, majd a lányhoz fordult. – Kicsim, nekem ezt még úgyis be kell fejeznem, különben megkapom a következő leszúrást. Menj nyugodtan Gilliannel.

\- Na látod – bólintott rá a nő is.

\- Gillian – fordult hozzá a srác. – Hogy van?

\- Hé, én is itt vagyok – tette csípőre a kezét Emily.

\- Persze, hogy itt vagy – fogta meg a kezét, és húzta közelebb magához Eli. – De mondd csak, téged nem érdekel a véleménye?

\- De – mondta végül tűnődve a lány, és Fosterre nézett. – Szóval… hogy vagyok?

Gillian egy elfojtott mosollyal megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Ha nem csináltok ilyen butaságokat, akkor nem lesz semmi gond. Idő kell, amíg feldolgozod, de a legjobb úton haladsz. Néha még vissza fognak térni az emlékek, ez teljesen normális, és egyre ritkábban következik majd be. Csak légy türelmes magadhoz!

\- Látod, ezt én is mondtam – ugratta Eli Emilyt.

\- Persze, mert ti felnőttek mindig mindent tudtok – forgatta meg a szemét a lány, mire mindhárman elmosolyodtak, aztán Em Elihoz fordult. – Esténként azért felhívsz és betakarsz?

\- Hát… őszintén szólva… arról is le lettünk tiltva – csóválta meg a fejét a srác. – De azért majd megpróbálom. És… légy nagyon óvatos, mert ha apád észreveszi, akkor elkobozza a telefonodat is.

\- Hülye szabályok – állapította meg Emily, mire Eli elnevette magát, és visszahúzta egy puszira.

\- Majd meglátom, mit tehetek. Most menj, és próbálj megnyugodni, oké?

\- Oké – adta meg magát a lány, majd váltottak még egy puszit, és kisétált a laborból. Foster még jót mosolygott rajtuk, aztán odaintett a srácnak, és ő is távozott.

Egy újabb óra telhetett el, mikor Lightman viszonylag emberi tempóban belépett.

\- Itt van Shelter szenátor anyaga. Elsőbbségi munka, szeretném, ha holnap ezzel foglalkozna – nézett a srácra.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Eli, és Lightman kifele indult, csak az ajtóban torpant meg újra.

\- Kösz… hogy behozta Fosterhez – fordult még vissza.

\- Ő többet tudott neki segíteni, mint én – tűnődött el Eli. – Ő biztos tudja… mit kell ilyenkor mondani. Én csak… próbálok mellette lenni, ha szüksége van rám.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Lightman. – És… csak, hogy lássa, nem vagyok az a szörnyeteg, aminek maga gondol… esténként felhívhatja Emilyt. De tíz perc, Loker, egy másodperccel sem több! – fenyegette meg a srácot, és elcsörtetett, ahogy szokott.

Loker ebből a monológból két dolgot állapított meg, bár mindkettőt sejtette korábban is. Az egyik az volt, amit Lightman mondott… vagyis, hogy nem az a szörnyeteg, aminek kinéz, legalábbis, ha a lányáról van szó, a másik pedig, hogy Lightman még mindig azzal tölti ideje egy részét, hogy megfigyeli a beszélgetéseket, amiket itt a cégnél folytatnak Emilyvel. Hát, ha nincs jobb szórakozása, tegye, vont vállat gondolatban Eli, majd fogta a szenátor kihallgatását tartalmazó CD-t, betette a gépbe, és belemerült.


	10. Chapter 10

Végül a fiatalság, ha nehezen is, de kibírta a hétvégét, amit egymástól távol kellett tölteniük, de már alig várták a hétfő délutánt, hogy találkozhassanak. Hogy bepótolják az elmaradásukat, Eli sokáig Emilynél volt, és csodák csodájára Lightman sem dobta ki a házából. Csak élvezték, hogy újra együtt lehetnek, és véget nem érő csókcsatákat iktattak a csendes beszélgetések közé.

Viszont, mivel elég későn került ágyba, Eli másnap nem volt kirobbanó formában, mikor bement dolgozni. Szerencsére Lightman véleménynyilvánítása kimerült egy kis kárörvendő, gonosz mosolyban, amiért Eli roppant hálás volt, így csak bement a laborba, hogy megnézze, milyen munka vár rá. Mivel nem volt semmi sürgős, úgy döntött, visszatér ahhoz a kísérlethez, amit a múlt héten a Shelter ügy miatt félbe hagyott. Ehhez viszont egy idő után szüksége volt egy könyvre, amit legutóbb Fosternél látott, ezért a délelőtt közepén kilépett a laborból, hogy átmenjen a nőhöz, és kölcsönkérje tőle.

Néhány percen belül már visszafele indult a laborba, mikor megtorpant a folyosón. Zoé jött vele szembe.

\- Zoé – biccentett neki a srác. – Üdv!

\- Helló… Eli! – állt meg vele szemben a nő, de láthatóan zavarba jött. – Én csak… Calhez jöttem, hogy… segítsen egy ügyben – mondta, és a srác kis híján elnevette magát, ahogy megpróbálta számba venni az összes markert, ami arra utal, hogy a nő hazudik. Hát igen, Zoé nem Emily, állapította meg magában Eli, majd sóhajtott.

\- Beszélnünk kellene.

\- Igen – bólintott rá a nő, majd besétáltak egy üres helyiségbe, és letelepedtek. Zoé gyanakodva fürkészte a srácot, de az teljesen nyugodt arckifejezéssel állta a pillantását, még akkor is, ha rengeteg érzést látott kavarogni a nő arcán. Még nem tudta eldönteni, melyik kerekedik majd felül benne, de a jelekből túl sok jóra nem számított.

\- Emily ódákat zeng magáról, ahányszor csak felhívom – törte meg a csendet a nő.

\- Tényleg? – pillantott rá Eli.

\- Igen. Sőt… néha úgy érzem… túlzásba is esik.

\- Miért tenne ilyet? – kérdezte félrebillentett fejjel a srác.

\- Talán azért, mert túlságosan meg akar győzni engem az igazáról. Vagy talán azért, mert Emily csak egy kislány, aki rajong magáért, és tökéletesnek hiszi magát. Ez valami… kamaszos rajongás nála… azt hiszem.

Eli szeme összeszűkült egy pillanatra, de aztán csak átbillentette a fejét a másik oldalra. – Ezzel azt akarja mondani, hogy Emily még túl fiatal ahhoz, hogy igazán szerelmes legyen?

\- Igen, valami ilyesmit akartam mondani – jött meg a nő határozottsága is.

\- Értem – sóhajtott a srác csüggedten. Nem sok kedve volt végigjátszani még egyszer azt a hercehurcát, amit Lightmannel, de úgy tűnt, nincs más választása. És a főnöke legalább szemtől szembe leosztotta a véleményét, nem kellett elharapott félmondatokból, cinikus kis beszólásokból kitalálnia, hogy mi a baja. Ez akkor elég drasztikusnak tűnt, mégis sokkal tisztességesebb volt, mint Zoé burkolt kis célzásai. – És miből gondolja ezt? – tért vissza a valóságba.

\- Eli… a lányom egy tizenhét éves kislány…

\- Két hét múlva már tizennyolc lesz – szúrta közbe a srác. – Felnőtt nő.

\- A felnőttség nem attól függ, hányadikát mutat a naptár – rázta meg a fejét Zoé. – Emily teljesen magába habarodott… De… én csak figyelmeztetni akarom magát… az ilyen kölyökszerelmek nem szoktak sokáig tartani. Legyen… óvatos. Megégeti magát.

\- Figyelmeztetni… ez jó – tűnt fel egy kissé cinikus mosoly a fiú arcán. – Miért nem mondja ki, amit gondol, Zoé?

\- Mondjam ki, amit gondolok?

\- Igen.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá a nő. – A lányom belehabarodott magába, mert maga egy jóképű srác… mert… itt dolgozik… az apjánál, akit imád, és akire felnéz, és mert tudja, hogy az apja sokra tartja magát… mert állati jól hangzik, ha azt mondhatja a barátnőinek, hogy idősebb pasija van… Lehet, hogy minderre azt hiszi, hogy szerelem…

\- Kegyetlenül nem ismeri a lányát, ha ezt gondolja – sóhajtott Eli, mire a nő egy pillanatra dühös lett, de aztán eljutott az agyáig, hogy Eli úgy olvas az arcán, akárcsak a volt férje, így megpróbálta kontrollálni az érzelmeit.

\- És mit gondol rólam? – kérdezte Eli. – Nem lehet túl fényes, ha már Emilyről ilyeneket mond.

\- Semmi rosszat nem állítottam a lányomról – mondta bosszúsan a nő. – Csak megállapítottam, hogy még nem elég érett egy komoly kapcsolathoz.

\- Nézze Zoé – csóválta meg a fejét a srác. – Én úgy látom… úgy tapasztalom, nap mint nap… hogy Emily komolyan gondolja, amit mond, és tisztában van a szavai súlyával. De még ha… magának is lenne igaza… amit nem hiszek, de… ha mégis… ha nem tartana sokáig a kapcsolatunk… miért fáj ez magának? Aki a rövidebbet húzhatja, az én vagyok… Én vagyok az, aki nagyot csalódhat… de ez nem a maga gondja. És nem hiszem… hogy miattam aggódik – nézett kérdőn a nőre. – De még mindig nem mondta el, mit gondol rólam.

\- Miért van Emilyvel? – kerülte ki a kérdést Zoé, és Elinak eszébe jutott, mit szokott erre Em reagálni. Kérdésre kérdés? Utálta az ilyen sehova nem vezető beszélgetéseket, ahol hiába próbált a saját maga által meghatározott szabályokhoz ragaszkodni, ha a másik fél nem volt rá vevő.

\- Azért vagyok Emilyvel, mert szeretem.

\- Miért?

\- Mert Emily egy gyönyörű, kedves, okos lány. Vidám, és talpraesett, és… őszinte… ez nekem nagyon fontos… és… hasonlóan gondolkodunk… ugyanazokat a dolgokat szeretjük… és…

\- És friss husi, nem igaz?

Eli egy cinikus mosollyal lehajtotta a fejét. Lassan csak kibújik a szög a zsákból. De, hogy miért kellett ehhez tíz perces körítés, azt nem tudta felfogni.

\- Nem feküdtem le Emilyvel – nézett a nő szemébe.

\- Hát persze – bólintott rá Zoé egy gúnyos mosollyal.

\- Miért hazudnék?

\- Mondjuk, hogy eloszlassa az apja aggodalmát?

\- Én nem tudok hazudni, Zoé – sóhajtott a srác. – De még ha tudnék is… akkor sem tudnám átverni Cal Lightmant.

\- Maga pontosan tudja, mire kell figyelnie, hogy ne bukjon le.

\- Nem hazudtam. Sem neki, sem magának – biztosította még egyszer a srác. - Nem feküdtünk le Emilyvel.

\- Ugyan, Eli! Nem meséljen! Itt van maga… egy erős, egészséges férfi… miért gyakorolna akkora önuralmat, hogy nem viszi ágyba a lányomat?

\- Azért, mert tudom, hogy Emily még nem áll készen rá. És azért, mert tudom, hogy sikerült elég kellemetlen tapasztalatokat szereznie egy olyan sráccal, aki maga szerint biztosan jobban illene hozzá, mint én. Hú… - nézett összehúzott szemmel a srác Zoéra. – Ez valódi meglepetés volt. Melyiket nem tudta? Hogy Emily már lefeküdt az egyik barátjával, vagy azt, hogy nem túl jó emlékeket őriz a dologról? Ó, ha jól látom egyiket sem… - nézett kihívóan a nőre, de aztán sóhajtott. – Zoé… tényleg érdekli, miért nem feküdtem még le Emilyvel? Annak ellenére, hogy igen… valóban egy egészséges felnőtt férfi vagyok, aki kegyetlenül kívánja azt a lányt?

\- Na miért? – nézett rá egy fintorral a nő, és Eli pontosan látta, hogy még mindig nem hisz neki.

\- Azért, mert ha el akarom feledtetni Emilyvel, ami történt… márpedig ezt szeretném… akkor meg kell várnom azt a pillanatot, amikor Emily minden kétség és félelem nélkül tudja rám bízni magát.

\- Szép, nagy szavak – csóválta meg a fejét a nő.

\- Még mindig nem hisz nekem – állapította meg Eli. – Talán majd idővel magának is bizonyíthatunk. Em azt… hogy igazi az az érzés, amit irántam érez, én pedig azt, hogy… mivel mindennél jobban szeretem őt… vigyázok rá. Minden téren. Ha majd eljön az ideje… az ágyban is.

\- Meglátjuk – nézett rá kételkedve Zoé, mire a srác csak sóhajtott, megcsóválta a fejét, felállt, és kisétált.

Eli visszament a laborba, és próbált visszatérni a kísérlethez, amit félbe hagyott, de időről időre azon kapta magát, hogy elkalandoznak a gondolatai. Az, amivel Zoé őt vádolta, egy cseppet sem hatotta meg. Tisztában volt azzal, hogy sokan gondolják azt, amit ő, hogy csak a testi kapcsolat miatt van Emilyvel. És ezzel kapcsolatban nem érdekelte, ki mit gondol. Ők ketten tudták az igazat, és Lightman is, senki más véleménye nem érdekelte a fiút, még Zoéé sem. Viszont amit Emilyről mondott… a saját kezdeti kétségeit hallotta visszhangozni benne. Hisz a kezdet kezdetén őt is aggasztotta ez a dolog. És így… mástól hallva… még valóságosabbnak tűnt a lehetőség. Elszomorította a gondolat, így újra és újra próbált a munkájába temetkezni, de nem igazán akart sikerülni neki.

Kora délután épp fejhallgatóval nézett egy felvételt, így csak akkor vette észre Emilyt, mikor az odament hozzá, és hátulról átölelte. De Eli már nem kapott frászt ettől, hisz a lány az elmúlt hetekben rendszeresítette az ilyen váratlan támadásokat, így megszokta, hogy bármelyik pillanatban számíthat rá. Csak felnézett, rámosolygott, levette a fejhallgatót, majd adott neki egy puszit.

\- Ilyen korán? – pillantott az órára.

\- Suli után egyből idejöttem. De sietek haza, mert holnap bioszból írunk – húzta el a száját. – Csak köszönni akartam. De… Heidi azt mondta anya is itt van – nézett kérdőn Elira.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Eli.

\- De miért jött? Ilyen hirtelen… nem is mondta, hogy jön. Pedig mindig szokott szólni előtte.

\- Ezt kérdezd meg tőle, neked talán igazat mond – komolyodott el a srác.

\- Ti… ti már beszéltetek? – nézett rá gyanakodva a lány.

\- Igen… volt egy… kissé kínos beszélgetésünk.

\- És… tényleg hazudott neked?

\- Ebben-abban – vont vállat a srác. – Azt mondja, apádhoz jött, hogy segítsen neki egy ügyben.

\- Hát persze – forgatta meg a szemét a lány.

\- Hé, te már látatlanban is tudod, mikor hazudik valaki? – nevette el magát Eli. – Megtaníthatnád nekem is, ezzel lepipálhatnám apádat.

\- Nem, de ez azért… eléggé átlátszó – fintorgott a lány. – És tudod, hányadszor hallottam már ezt a dumát?

\- Sejtem.

\- Mindig ezt mondja… mielőtt megjelenik, hogy újra… összejöjjenek egy kicsit… és ez mindig azt jelenti, hogy padlóra küldi apát. Meg kellett tanulnom felismerni ezeket a jeleket. De most gondolom inkább… miattunk van itt.

\- Valószínűleg. De nem mondta a szemembe.

\- De… akkor mitől volt kínos?

\- Nincs túl jó véleménnyel rólunk.

\- Mi? – csodálkozott a lány. – De… nekem nem mondott semmit, pedig telefonon többször is beszéltünk rólad.

\- Persze, hogy nem – csóválta meg a fejét Eli. – És gyanítom, neked a továbbiakban sem mond semmit.

\- Hazudik? – nézett hitetlenkedve rá a lány.

\- Em… az emberek mind hazudnak… te is tudod… te is látod. Ahogy apád szokta mondani, egy átlagember egy átlagos beszélgetés közben tíz perc alatt háromszor hazudik.

\- De a saját anyám!

\- Em… a hazugságok jó részét a szeretet és a féltés motiválja.

\- Kösz. Ezzel most megvigasztaltál – nézett rá morcosan a lány. – Érdekes, te tudsz úgy szeretni és félteni, hogy nem hazudsz nekem.

\- Igen. Ritka egy madár vagyok… ebben is – mosolygott rá Eli, és Em ettől kicsit fellélegezve megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Szóval… mit mondott?

\- Meggyőződése, hogy… amit irántam érzel, az csak egy kamaszos fellángolás.

Emily egy pillanatra nem jutott szóhoz a megdöbbenéstől, de aztán megcsóválta a fejét. – Jó tudni, hogy ennyire bízik bennem.

\- Em... – fogta meg a kezét Eli.

\- És még sikerült is elhitetnie veled ezt a baromságot! – fortyant fel a lány.

\- Emily, ne beszélj így… és főleg ne édesanyádról – mondta, majd odahúzta magához a lányt, és az ölébe ültette. – Tudod… tudod, hogy nekem is voltak kétségeim… még az elején… ugye tudod?

\- Igen – húzta el a száját a lány. – Ezt is elmondtad őszintén, ahogy minden mást. De azt hittem, hogy már… nem aggódsz emiatt.

\- Nem, már nem aggódtam.

\- De anyám újra bogarat tett a füledbe!

\- Csak egy kicsit. De el tudod feledtetni velem, ugye ezt is tudod, kicsi lány? – cirógatta meg Emily arcát, mire az elmosolyodott.

\- Azon leszek.

\- Remek.

\- Van még valami, igaz? – nézett rá fürkészőn Em.

\- Hát, mellettem sem ment el szó nélkül. Még mindig azt hiszi, hogy csak a szex miatt vagyok veled.

\- És nem? – nézett Emily egy elfojtott mosollyal kihívóan a srácra. – Nem csak a szex miatt vagy velem?

\- De, csak azért – szállt be az ugratásba Eli is. – Isteni vagy az ágyban.

\- Majd meglátod! Már csak két hét… - tűnődött el somolyogva.

\- Azt már kézen állva is kibírjuk.

\- Vigyázz, mit mondasz! – fenyegette meg tréfásan a lány. – Kézen állva felcsúszik a pólóm, és akkor…

\- Vigyázz, kicsi lány, túlfeszíted a húrt – csikizte meg Eli a lányt, mire az felugrott az öléből, még jót nevetett, de aztán visszatért a témához.

\- És nem mondtad el neki, hogy miben állapodtunk meg?

\- De, de egyáltalán nem hitt nekem.

\- Én ezt nem értem – csóválta meg a fejét Emily. – Apa elhitte. Pedig ő a hazugságszakértő… és mindig is ő aggódott jobban értem.

\- Igen, így van. De ő… látott dolgokat, amiket édesanyád nem. Olyan dolgokat, amik miatt hitelt tud adni nekünk. Ő már alaposan próbára tett minket, többször is, és kiálltuk a próbát. De erről anyád nem tud semmit. Csak annyit lát, mint bármelyik külső szemlélő.

\- Ez igaz – látta be a lány is. – De… nekem mennem kéne – nézett sajnálkozón Elira. – Még beköszönök akkor apáéknak, aztán megyek tanulni. Átjössz velem?

\- Ezt most annyira nem tartom jó ötletnek – gondolkodott el Eli.

\- De… ha anya lát minket együtt, talán belátja, hogy nincs igaza – kérlelte Em a srácot.

\- Jól van, oké, menjünk – adta meg magát Eli, és felállt ő is. Megfogta a lány felé nyújtott kezét, és elindultak Lightman irodája felé. Az ajtajától egy méterre azonban megtorpantak.

\- Cal, ugye te sem hiszed igazán, hogy ez komoly köztük – hallották Zoé meglehetősen zaklatott hangját.

\- De igen, azt hiszem, hogy ez most komoly – mondta a szokásos, teljesen közömbös stílusában Lightman.

Emily megint csak döbbenten csóválta a fejét, és közelebb akart lopakodni az ajtóhoz, de Eli nem engedte.

\- Gyere! – húzta vissza a lányt a labor fele.

\- Ne! Tudni akarom, mit gondol!

\- Emily!

\- Ne mondd, hogy téged nem érdekel!

\- Dehogynem – sóhajtott a srác, majd megcsóválta a fejét. – Te mindig beleviszel engem minden rosszba. Gyere!

\- Eli – ellenkezett még mindig Emily.

\- Bízz bennem, kislány! Gyere! – mondta a srác, majd megunta, és minden akadékoskodása ellenére maga után húzta Emilyt a laborba.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg ellenünk játszik! – dühöngött Emily még a folyosón. – Először téged környékezett meg, most meg apát… mégis mire számít?

\- Emily! Nyugodj meg! – próbálta csitítani a fiú. – Ha dühöngsz, azzal csak magunk alatt vágjuk a fát. Maradj mindig higgadt, és próbáld átgondolni a lehetőségeidet!

\- Mire készülsz? – nézett rá összehúzott szemmel Emily.

\- A kedvedért megint szabályt szegek – ugratta Eli, és beléptek a laborba. Nem örült neki, hogy időközben előkerült Torres is, de ettől még nem akart elállni a tervétől.

\- Loker, nem láttad Fostert? – kérdezte a nő, és Eli a szeme sarkából látta Emilyn, hogy a lány már mondana valamit, amivel elirányítja Torrest az iroda másik végébe, így megszorította a kezét.

\- Nem, nem láttam – rázta meg a fejét Eli.

\- Akkor megyek és megkeresem. Valamit meg akarok neki mutatni – csóválta meg a fejét Ria, és kivonult a laborból, mire Eli Emilyre nézett.

\- Látod, hazugság nélkül is megoldódnak a problémák – mondta neki, majd a gépéhez telepedett. Az egyik monitort ráállította arra a kamerára, amelyik a labor előtti folyosót figyelte. – A fél szemed mindig ezen legyen, kicsi lány, mert ha lebukunk, akkor mindketten repülünk innen.

\- Oké – bólintott rá Emily megszeppenten, majd odalépett Eli mögé, és a vállára könyökölve nézte az előttük lévő monitort, ahogy a srác kereste azt a felvételt a rendszerben, amelyikre éppen kíváncsiak voltak.

\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy látni akarod? – sandított fel még egyszer a lányra Eli.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Emily, mire a srác csak sóhajtott, és elindította a felvételt.

\- Merre jártál? – nézett fel Lightman a monitorjából, mikor a volt felesége belépett az irodába.

\- Gilliannel beszélgettem – mondta a nő, és nem csak Lightman, de Eli is megcsóválta a fejét az arcán lévő maszkmosoly láttán, aztán Zoé letelepedett a Lightman íróasztalával szemben lévő fotelbe.

\- Te nem is kedveled Gilliant – állapította meg Lightman.

\- Ez nem igaz – tiltakozott álszentül Zoé. – Féltékeny vagyok rá.

\- Na látod, ez legalább igaz – bólintott rá Lightam. – És… miről beszélgettetek?

\- Á, csupa női dolgokról – legyintett Zoé, de mikor Lightman erre csak átbillentette a fejét a másik oldalra, megforgatta a szemét.

\- Mint például?

\- Hát… tudod… - sütötte le a szemét egy pillanatra Zoé.

\- Ezt akár be se fejezd, oké? – intett felé lazán Lightman. – Nem kell strapálnod magad, hogy kitalálj valamit. Spórold meg ezt az energiát.

\- Annyira utálom, mikor ilyen vagy – fintorgott Zoé.

\- Én is utálom, mikor próbálsz megvezetni – biztosította Lightman.

\- Ugyan Cal… úgyis tudod, miért jöttem.

\- Nem, nem tudom.

\- Emily miatt. És…

\- És?

\- Emily és Loker… miért hagytad idáig fajulni ezt a dolgot?

\- Milyen dolgot?

\- Cal, ne játszd a hülyét, kérlek! – csóválta meg a fejét ingerülten Zoé. – Nem lett volna szabad hagynod, hogy összejöjjenek!

\- Miért is? – kérdezte összehúzott szemmel Lightman.

\- Mert ennek semmi értelme! Ennek a… valaminek köztük nem lehet jövője!

\- Miért gondolod ezt?

\- Mert Emily még gyerek!

\- Pár héttel ezelőttig én is ezt hittem – bólintott rá Lightman. – De aztán rá kellett jönnöm, hogy ez sajnos már nem igaz. Lehet, hogy még nem teljesen felnőtt… de már egyáltalán nem gyerek.

\- Ezt Loker hitette el veled?

\- Úgy nézek én ki… - nézett kihívón Lightman Zoéra – Úgy nézek ki, mint aki hagyja, hogy elhitessenek vele valamit? Úgy nézek ki? – kérdezte bosszúsan, mire a nő hátradőlt és megforgatta a szemét.

\- Cal… ugye te sem hiszed komolyan, hogy ez komoly köztük! – hangzott el az a mondat, amit élőben is hallottak, így Emily bosszúsan sóhajtott Eli mögött, mire a fiú felnézett rá egy pillanatra.

\- De igen, azt hiszem, hogy ez most komoly - mondta Lightman, és Eli látta, hogy ezt most tényleg komolyan gondolja. Örült annak, hogy legalább a főnöke végre hitelt ad nekik, de aztán figyelte a továbbiakat.

\- Cal… - próbálta meghatni Zoé a volt férjét, de az csak kérdőn nézett rá.

\- Mi van?

\- Tényleg nem látod, mi ez az egész?

\- Nem látom? – dőlt előre az asztalán Lightman. – Én nem látom… aki itt vagyok velük… látom őket nap mint nap? Egy asztalnál vacsorázunk… elég sűrűn. De te… aki három hónapja nem láttad a lányodat… te biztosan tökéletesen látod, mi folyik itt. Ugye? – kérdezte némi gúnnyal.

\- Ez nem volt fair – húzta el a száját Zoé.

\- Miért? Messzemenő következtetéseket vonsz le ezer mérföld távolságról, aztán iderohansz, és megpróbálsz rendet tenni. Igen, ebben mindig is jó voltál. Hogy eldöntsd egy személyben, hogy mi a jó, és mi nem az.

\- Te is ellenem vagy?

\- Nem, Zoé, nem vagyok ellened – rázta meg a fejét Lightman, miközben hátradőlt a székében. – Sosem voltam ellened. Soha, egyetlen pillanatig sem. Még akkor sem, mikor megérdemelted volna. De most nem értünk egyet.

\- De Loker tíz évvel idősebb a lányunknál!

\- Kilenccel – javította ki Lightman.

\- Mit gondolsz, mit akar egy huszonhét éves pasi a tizennyolc éves lányodtól?

\- Gondolom, meg fogod osztani velem, hogy mit akar.

\- Berángatni az ágyába!

\- Eddig még nem tette meg – rázta meg a fejét Lightman.

\- És te ezt meg is etted? Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan! Azt hittem, ennél jobb vagy! – háborgott Zoé.

\- Megettem – bólintott rá Lightman. – És tudod, miért?

\- Na miért?

\- Mert a mai napig látom… Loker szemében a még kielégületlen sóvárgást, ahogy a lányomra néz… minden egyes alkalommal. Mindig… amikor csak megfogja a kezét, vagy megöleli – mondta Lightman, és Eli erre a mondatra összeszorított szemmel lehajtotta a fejét egy pillanatra, mire Em elnevette magát, és adott egy puszit a nyakába, de aztán a figyelmük visszatért a monitorra. – Szóval, Zoé… jobb, ha beletörődsz… még nem feküdtek le egymással.

\- De akkor is… - erősködött a nő, igaz, már kisebb vehemenciával.

\- Nincs akkor is. Hagyd őket szépen békén! Ha hibáznak, hát hibáznak. Joguk van elkövetni a saját hibáikat, ahogy mi is elkövettünk a miénket, mikor ennyi idősek voltunk. Majd tanulnak belőle. Ha pedig mégsem hibáznak, akkor… had legyenek boldogok, és kész.

\- De én csak meg akarom védeni Emilyt!

\- Ahogy én is – bólintott rá Lightman. – És bármennyire nem hiszed… Loker is – tette még hozzá, mire Zoé megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Odafigyelsz rájuk? – kérdezte végleg lecsillapodva a nő. – Vigyázol Emilyre?

\- Egyik szemem mindig rajtuk, ebben biztos lehetsz – bólintott rá Lightman. – Nem lesz velük semmi baj.

\- Oké, legyen megint neked igazad – húzta el a száját Zoé.

\- Sosem adtál még nekem igazat – húzta össze a szemét Lightman, mire Zoé elnevette magát.

\- Nem, ez nem igaz – mondta, majd felállt, és odasétált Lightmanhez, Eli pedig lekapcsolta a felvételt.

\- A többi már nem tartozik ránk – fordult meg, és újra az ölébe húzta a lányt, de Em még mindig hitetlenkedve bámult maga elé, de végül felsóhajtott.

\- Imádom az apámat – mondta, mire Eli elnevette magát.

\- Megnyugodtál?

\- Igen, azt hiszem.

\- Jól van. Akkor indíts haza tanulni!

\- Semmi kedvem.

\- Tudom. De…

\- Várj csak! – vetett egy sanda pillantást Emily a srácra. – Mi is a helyzet azzal a sóvárgással?

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy te nem láttad – nézett rá kérdőn Eli.

\- Néha láttam – tűnődött el Emily. – De… tényleg…

\- Őrülten kívánlak – súgta a fülébe Eli. – De ezt a két hetet már kibírjuk, ahogy mondtam, kézen állva is. Még akkor is, ha felcsúszik a pólód – cirógatta meg a lány hasát. És most irány a biosz könyv, mert hétvégén megint nem találkozhatunk!

\- Jól van, megyek már. De azért most tényleg beköszönök apáéknak.

\- De…

\- Nyugi, nem fogom lebuktatni magunkat – nevetett a lány. – És nem fogok hazudni sem – rázta meg a fejét, mikor látta a fiún a rosszallást.

\- Jól van, menj csak – adta meg magát Eli, majd adott még egy puszit a lánynak, és útjára engedte, ő maga pedig némi tűnődés után próbált visszatérni az immár sokszor félbehagyott kísérlethez.

Este volt már, és Eli azon tűnődött, hogy hamarosan hazamegy, mikor Lightman ajtóstól berontott hozzá.

\- Még egy ilyen, Loker… - állt meg előtte fenyegetőn - és kínkeservesen megbánja még azt a napot is, hogy megszületett – nézett rá dühösen, de a srác szemében némi dac villanhatott, mert csípőre tette a kezét, és összehúzott szemmel folytatta. – És mielőtt még megfordul a fejében, hogy ha nekem szabad, akkor magának miért nem… ismeri a mondást…

Eli lehajtotta a fejét, és sóhajtott. – Amit szabad Jupiternek – mondta, majd felnézett a főnökére.

\- Na látja, okos fiú maga. Ehhez tartsa magát! – fenyegette meg még egyszer a srácot, és kirohant.

Eli csüggedten nézett utána, és végül egy sóhajjal a tenyerébe hajtotta az arcát. Csak remélhette, hogy ezzel a húzással nem szúrtak el mindent. Még egy darabig töprengett, aztán Lightman után indult. Az ajtajában még egy pillanatra megállt, aztán belépett.

\- Mit akar? – kérdezte Lightman fel sem nézve.

\- Szeretnék bocsánatot kérni – sütötte le a szemét Eli egy pillanatra.

\- Megtette. Még valami?

Eli csak csüggedten sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét. Kifele indult, de aztán mégis meggondolta magát.

\- Tudnunk kellett…

\- Mégis mit? – nézett rá végre Lightman.

\- Az ítéletet.

Lightman hosszú másodpercekig fürkészte, majd felállt, és odasétált hozzá.

\- Ez az ítélet… tudja, mikor hozatott meg? – kérdezte, mire Eli megrázta a fejét. – Akkor, mikor a robbanás után… átölelte Emilyt, és azt mondta neki, hogy biztonságban van.

Egy pillanatra Eli előtt is felrémlett az a kép, és az emlékek hatására lehunyta a szemét, de aztán újra felnézett.

\- Szóval… Zoénak… esélye sem volt ezen változtatni?

\- Velem szemben? – nézett kihívón Lightman a fiúra. – Egy pillanatig sem. De még egy ilyen húzás, kistigris, és leveszem magáról a kezem, oké?

\- Oké – bólintott rá Eli.

\- Akkor most húzzon el, és hagyjon dolgozni!

\- Megyek, megyek – csóválta meg a fejét Eli, de mielőtt kilépett volna, Lightman még utánaszólt.

\- Hol van Emily?

\- Tanul a holnapi dolgozatára.

\- Reméltem, hogy így van – bólintott rá Lightman, majd Eli, kiment, visszament a laborba, összeszedte a cuccát, és hazament.


	11. Chapter 11

A következő szombaton, a délelőtt közepén Eli arra ébredt, hogy valaki rátenyerelt a csengőjére. Mivel így is alig három órát sikerült így is aludnia, félig még kómában mászott ki az ágyból és támolygott el az ajtóig, de a legnagyobb meglepetésére Emilyt találta ott, aki még ráadásul elég dühösnek is nézett ki.

\- Hol az a nő? Kikaparom a szemét! – mondta felháborodottan, és mire a srác arcán feltűnt volna egy elgyötört „mi a fenéről beszélsz" című kifejezés, már be is csörtetett mellette a lakásba. Eli csak sóhajtott, majd az ajtófélfához döntötte a homlokát.

\- Szia neked is, Em. Gyere be! Érezd otthon magad! – dünnyögte, majd próbálta egy kicsit összeszedni magát, becsukta az ajtót, és a lány után ment. Emily a hálószobája ajtajában állt, és gyanakodva nézett körül, így most a srác ment el mellette.

\- Majd szólj nekem is, ha megtaláltad – csóválta meg a fejét, és visszazuhant az ágyába.

\- Eli ez nem vicces! – lépett oda mellé a lány, és csípőre tett kézzel, még mindig dühösen nézett le rá. – Huszonnégy órája senki nem tud rólad semmit! A mobilod ki van kapcsolva, és apa szerint elég zaklatott voltál, mikor szóltál neki, hogy el kell menned!

\- Igen, tényleg zaklatott voltam – nézett fel a srác egy sóhajjal, majd Emily felé nyújtotta a kezét. – Gyere, bújj ide mellém!

\- Nem bújok sehova, míg el nem mondod, mi történt! – makacsolta meg magát a lány.

\- Elmondom – könyökölt fel Eli, majd újra a lány felé nyújtotta a kezét, mire az megcsóválta a fejét, lerúgta a cipőjét, és elfeküdt a srác mellett.

\- Mikor elindultam, nem gondoltam, hogy az ágyadban fogok kikötni.

\- Tényleg azt hitted, hogy valaki mást fogsz mellettem találni?

\- Megfordult a fejemben – húzta el a száját Em.

\- Féltékeny kis tündérkém – cirógatta meg az arcát Eli. – Hisz még a kezdetek előtt megígértem neked, hogy sosem csallak meg a hátad mögött.

\- Tudom – fintorgott a lány. – De… aggódtam érted… és… senki nem tudott rólad semmit… apának sem mondtál semmit, csak elrohantál, és többször is próbáltalak hívni, de nem értelek el.

\- Sajnálom, kicsim – ölelte magához Eli a lányt.

\- Mi törént?

\- Tudod… Eric… a barátom, akiről egyszer meséltem…

\- A szobatársad?

\- Igen… Szóval ő… az egyetem miatt költözött ide, és elég távol él az édesanyjától, és nagyon ritkán találkoznak, így… úgy tervezték, hogy Eric tegnapra kivesz egy szabadnapot, és az édesanyja meglátogatja, hogy együtt töltsenek egy hosszú hétvégét. Eric ki akart menni érte a reptérre, de az anyja lebeszélte róla. Azt mondta, majd fog egy taxit. Így is történt, de… útban a város fele… balesetet szenvedtek. Egy furgon nem adta meg nekik az elsőbbséget, és beléjük hajtott.

\- Jó ég – szörnyedt el Em. – És súlyosan megsérült a barátod anyukája?

\- Igen… pont azon az oldalon ült… Akkor tolták be a műtőbe, mikor Eric felhívott. Nagyon ki volt borulva…

\- Gondolom… - csóválta meg a fejét a lány. – Én… nem is tudom, mit tennék, ha anyával történne ilyen.

\- Mellette voltam, és próbáltam tartani benne a lelket.

\- És figyelted az orvosokat, hogy nem hazudnak-e – tette még hozzá Emily, miközben fürkészőn nézte a srácot.

\- Ez csak… magánakció volt a részemről – vont vállat Eli. – Ericnek nem volt ereje ilyesmire gondolni. És… nem is hazudtak neki.

\- És… hogy van az édesanyja?

\- Több órán keresztül műtötték, nagyon súlyos sérülései vannak. És azóta is az intenzíven van, szóval még csak nem is láthatta.

\- Sajnálom, Eli – cirógatta meg a fiú karját Emily. – De… akkor is írhattál volna egy sms-t. Csak, hogy tudjam, hogy jól vagy, és ne aggódjak…

\- Tudom, kicsim. Sajnálom! – mondta Eli, és adott egy puszit a lány hajába. – De… egyetlen pillanatra sem akartam magára hagyni Ericet. Nagyon kiborult. Saját magát hibáztatta azért, ami történt, és… ráadásul a furgon sofőrje is ott volt néhány kórteremmel arrébb. És… mivel az ő kocsija jóval nagyobb volt, csak könnyebb sérüléseket szenvedett. Ericben rengeteg düh van, és féltem, hogyha ez összeadódik a félelmével, a kétségbeesésével, akkor valami butaságot fog csinálni. Tényleg sajnálom, kicsim, de… közben nem gondolkodtam semmi máson… Csak… ültünk a folyosón, és… beszélgettünk… már amikor Ericnek volt hozzá ereje. Tényleg… sajnálom, Em!

\- Oké, felejtsük el – csóválta meg a fejét a lány.

\- Köszönöm, kicsim! – mondta Eli, és adott neki még egy puszit. – De most… aludnék még egy kicsit. Pirkadt már az ég alja, mikor eljöttem a kórházból. Csak egy órácskát. Itt maradsz velem?

\- Persze – mosolygott rá Emily. – Aludj csak! Majd… őrzöm az álmod. Alszunk úgy… ahogy első este? – kérdezte somolyogva, mire Eli is elmosolyodott.

\- Akkor gyere át a másik oldalamra – cirógatta meg a lány arcát, mire Em átmászott az ágy másik felére, és Eli jobb vállára hajtotta a fejét, és átkarolta a derekát. – Ez még annál is jobb lesz, mint amilyennek akkor elképzeltük – cirógatta meg Emily arcát a srác, aztán szorosan magához ölelte.

\- Aludj! – mondta neki a lány, mire Eli csak sóhajtott, de aztán elcsendesedtek, és a fiú újra álomba merült.

Mikor Eli legközelebb felébredt, még ki sem nyitotta a szemét, már elmosolyodott. Néhány percig csak élvezte, ahogy a karjaiban tartja Emilyt, arra gondolt, hogy meg tudná szokni, hogy így ébredjen, és csak utána nézett fel. A lány is észrevette, hogy megmoccant, így felemelte a fejét.

\- Jó reggelt! – mosolygott huncutul a srácra.

\- Neked is! Hány óra?

\- Egy óra lesz.

\- Miért nem ébresztettél fel? – nézett kicsit rosszallón Eli a lányra.

\- Mert pihenned kellett. És mert én is szunyókáltam egy órácskát. Éjjel elég rosszul aludtam.

\- Ne haragudj, kicsim – sandított rá bűntudatosan Eli.

\- Nem hát – nyugtatta meg a lány. – És egy csomó mindenen gondolkodtam is, úgyhogy… elszaladt az idő.

\- Elmondod?

\- Persze – vont vállat a lány. – Leginkább… a barátodon gondolkodtam… hogy… milyen szörnyű lehet neki. Biztos az jár a fejében, hogy… ha kiment volna a mamája elé a repülőtérre, akkor ez nem történt volna meg. Biztos… haragszik magára, hogy hagyta magát lebeszélni, hogy ő menjen ki elé. Pedig… a balesetről nem is ő tehet. De… szóval… azt hiszem, sosem fogja megbocsátani magának, ha valami történik…

\- Igen, valószínűleg így van – sóhajtott Eli. – De… reménykedjünk, hogy nem lesz semmi baj.

\- Ez annyira szörnyű… hogy valaki egy pillanatig nem figyel oda, és… ez történik – rázta meg a fejét a lány. – És most Eric is csak… reménykedhet, hogy az anyukája felépül. Én… nem tudom, mit csinálnék a helyében.

\- Nem könnyű neki. Ezért voltam mellette.

\- Tudom… és ezen is elgondolkodtam…

\- Min?

\- Azon, hogy… vajon nekem… van-e ilyen barátom, mint te Ericnek. És… azt hiszem, nincs. Szóval tök sok haver van, akivel együtt lógunk, együtt bulizunk, elmegyünk ide-oda, meg minden… de, ha baj van… ha valami áldozatot kellene hozni… nem tudom… hogy számíthatnék-e valakire. Akár csak ennyiben, hogy mellettem van és fogja a kezem.

\- Fiatalok vagytok még ehhez, Em – cirógatta meg a lány karját Eli. – A megélt tapasztalatok… az együtt átélt nehézségek… kovácsolják össze a barátokat. A ti életetek még olyan felhőtlen… még nem kerültök szembe olyan helyzetekkel, ami… próbára tehet egy barátságot. Ennyi idősen még apád az, aki a bajban melletted van, és fogja a kezed. Jobb esetben. Neked szerencséd van. De majd a barátságnak is eljön az ideje… ne siettesd a dolgokat… olyan sokszor kértem már…

\- Tudom – bólintott a lány. – Csak… egy kicsit elkeserítő, hogy… azok, akiket a barátaimnak hívok… szóval… most egy kicsit… olyan képmutatónak tűnik ez a dolog.

\- Mindenkinek mást jelent az a szó, hogy barátság. De… nem kellene neked ilyen komoly dolgokról gondolkodni.

\- Eli, ilyet apám szokott mondani – csóválta meg a fejét Emily.

\- Jól van, jól – nevette el magát békülékenyen a srác. – Miről gondolkodtál még?

\- A többi csak apróság… tényleg, semmi komoly. Este lesz egy házibuli Debyéknél, és… szerettelek volna elcsalni… de így… gondolom, nem sok kedved van.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy túl jó társaság lennék ma este – tűnődött el Eli. - A barátaid a végén meg lennének győződve róla, hogy egy besavanyodott palit szedtél össze.

\- Tudod, hogy nem érdekel, ki mit gondol – könyökölt fel a lány. – És majd még meglátom, hogy nézel ki este. Lehet, hogy rád fog férni, hogy kirángassalak valahova.

\- Meglátjuk, Em. Délután még be akartam nézni a kórházba, aztán… majd meglátjuk.

\- Oké – egyezett bele a lány.

\- Még valami, amiről gondolkodtál?

\- Persze. Hisz elég sokáig aludtál, hétalvó.

\- Bármikor felébreszthettél volna, ha hiányzott a lökött szövegelésem – ugratta Eli a lányt. – Szóval?

\- Tudod… már korábban is gondolkodtam azon, hogy hívjuk meg Ericet a szülinapi bulimra. Hiszen ő a legjobb barátod. De most ez is ugrott.

\- Igen, valószínűleg – sóhajtott Eli. – Bár egy hét alatt sok minden történhet, jó dolog éppúgy, mint rossz. De még ha az édesanyja fel is ébred addig, nem hiszem, hogy sok kedve lesz bulizni.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá a lány.

\- És… - sandított Eli a lányra -, hogy is tervezed a jövő hétvégét?

\- Péntekre terveztem a bulit, ugyanis a szombat estém már foglalt – vetett egy pimasz pillantást Em Elira.

\- De még mennyire, hogy az – nevetett Eli, és magához húzta a lányt egy csókra. – És nálatok lesz a buli?

\- Hát… nem igazán tudtam apát meggyőzni – húzta el a száját Emily. – Próbálkoztam anya lakását is elkuncsorogni, de ő is hajthatatlan volt…

\- Nem is értem, miért – kuncogott Eli. – Mikor utoljára ilyesmivel próbálkoztál, a rendőrök hoztak be apádhoz.

\- Jaj, ne csináld már te is… mindenki ezt hánytorgatja fel…

\- Vajon miért? – nevetett tovább Eli. – De azt hiszem, találtál megoldást.

\- Csak elmegyünk együtt bulizni valahova – vont vállat a lány. - Tulajdonképpen, mindegy, hogy hol vagyunk. Deby is csak azért tart mindig házibulit, hogy felvághasson a házukkal meg a medencéjükkel… a többiek meg azért mennek, mert ott nem figyel rájuk senki, és azt csinálnak, amit akarnak.

\- Szép példája az őszinte barátságnak – sóhajtott Eli.

\- De most már ideje felkelnünk. És… valami életet kéne lehelni magamba – csóválta meg a fejét.

\- Oké – ült fel Emily, és lassan kimásztak az ágyból.

\- Hogy találtál meg? – kérdezte Eli, miközben kimentek a konyhába, hogy a srác főzzön magának egy kávét.

\- Én is kapok? – sandított rá Emily.

\- Egy pohár tejet, legfeljebb – ugratta Eli, mire a lány megforgatta a szemét. - Szóval?

\- Általában el szoktam érni apánál, amit akarok. Bár most annyira nem repesett az ötletemért.

\- Szép… kiszolgáltat bizalmas információkat… a diszkréciójáról híres Cal Lightman… És gondolom ő is meg volt győződve róla, hogy épp megcsallak.

\- Nem tudom, nem hiszem – rázta meg a fejét Emily. – Inkább ő is aggódott, hogy valami baj van. Ezért is árulta el a címedet a végén. Igaz, hogy akkor már megfenyegettem Gilliannel, de az legalább hatott… És ha rajtad múlik… sosem hívsz meg…

\- De, csak… féltem, hogy itt… könnyebben elveszítem a fejem, mint bárhol máshol. Itt… itthon vagyok… ez az én terepem… és itt talán több mindent megengedek magamnak, mint… máshol.

\- És az akkora baj?

\- Nem, de azért kötöttük azt a megállapodást, hogy megtartsuk.

\- Igen, de… látod… itt vagyok, sőt, még az ágyadban is feküdtünk, és mégsem történt semmi. Amúgy… időnként roppant idegesítő a lovagiasságod, tudod?

\- Tudom – kuncogott Eli. – De sokkal jobban viseled az összes hülyeségemet, mint eddig bárki más.

\- Igyekszem. De azért az én türelmemnek is van határa – fenyegette meg tréfásan Elit, de az eltűnődött.

\- Anno, mikor apád először engedett fel hozzád… akartál mondani valamit, de beléd fojtottam a szót…

Emily egy pillanatra eltűnődött, aztán lehajtotta a fejét. – Nem számít… tényleg zsarolni akartalak… butaság volt – rázta meg a fejét. – Akkor sem gondoltam meg, hogy mit teszek. Volt egy… barátom… akit azért dobtam ki… mert azt mondta, hogy nem hisz a házasság előtti szexben. Gondoltam, ha ezt tudod, talán meggondolod magad. Gyerekes volt, bocs! Örülök, hogy akkor nem hagytad kimondani.

\- Oké. Hát… én nem akarok házasságig várni… csak még egy rövidke hetet – adta meg magát Eli, majd töltött magának a kávéból. – Tényleg kérsz? – sandított a lányra.

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Emily.

\- Egy narancslé?

\- Az jöhet – bólintott rá a lány, mire Eli töltött neki.

\- Kocsival vagy?

\- Igen. És nem törtem össze, még akkor sem, mikor beparkoltam a ház elé – vigyorgott.

\- Ügyes vagy. Majd belejössz – ölelte meg Eli. – Elviszel a kórházba? Aztán hazaengedlek. Apád biztos aggódik már érted.

\- Inkább veled maradnék – rázta meg a fejét Em. – Talán… szükséged lesz még rám. Majd… felhívom apát, hogy minden rendben.

\- Rendben, legyen. Akkor… gyorsan letusolok, átöltözöm – tűnődött el egy pillanatra zavartan Eli – aztán indulhatunk.

\- Te most zavarban vagy? – sandított rá kuncogva Emily. – Szégyenlős vagy.

\- Nem is igaz – rázta meg a fejét Eli. – Egyáltalán nem vagyok… szégyenlős.

\- Dede – kuncogott tovább a lány.

\- Nem – próbálta Eli meggyőzni Emilyt, de az csak kérdőn nézett rá. – Mégis mit szeretnél, hogy bizonyítsam be?

\- Mondjuk egy sztriptíz, mielőtt tusolni mész? – évődött Em.

\- Az jobban megy a lányoknak.

\- Ez hárítás – figyelmeztette Emily. – Segítsek?

\- Nagyfiú vagyok már, a tusolás megy egyedül is.

\- És nem vonz a lehetőség, hogy megmossam a hátad?

\- De – bólintott rá Eli. - És pontosan egy hét múlva élni is fogok a felkínált lehetőséggel. Talán egy közös pancsikálás méltó befejezése lesz… az ajándékodnak – incselkedett a lánnyal. - De most idd meg szépen a narancsleved, míg én rendbe szedem magam – mondta, és visszaindult a hálószobába.

\- Egyetlen szerencséd van, tudod? – szólt utána Emily.

\- Igen? És micsoda? – lépett vissza félig a konyhaajtóba Eli.

\- Az, hogy úgy érzem, megéri várni rád.

\- Nem fogok csalódást okozni – ígérte a srác, majd eltűnt a szobájában, és Emily kuncogva nézett utána.

Loker alig tíz perccel később került elő, és már viszonylag elfogadhatóan nézett ki. Em odalépett hozzá, lábujjhegyre állt, és átkarolta a nyakát.

\- Imádom ezt az illatot – mondta mosolyogva. – Nem csak, hogy nagyon illik hozzád, és nagyon… férfias… de már életet is mentett.

\- Igen. Örülök, hogy… akkor… emlékeztél rá. De most induljunk – mondta, majd adott egy puszit Emnek, és kisétáltak.

Kézenfogva sétáltak el a lány kocsijáig, ott azonban Eli megtorpant.

\- Mi az, csak nem te is félsz beülni mellém? – méregette a lány. – Apa imádkozni szokott, mikor én vezetek.

\- Nem… éreztem már halálfélelmet… ez… annyira azért nem lesz vészes – ugratta Eli.

\- Több bizalmat is szavazhatnál nekem – csóválta meg a fejét a lány, majd beültek a kocsiba, és elindultak.

Útközben Eli nem zavarta a lányt, látta, hogy még nagyon figyel a vezetésre, és nem akarta elvonni a figyelmét, csak akkor fordult felé, mikor minden gond nélkül megérkeztek a kórházba, és Em hibátlanul beállt a parkolóba.

\- Megvársz?

\- Ne menjek be veled? Talán segíthetnék – ajánlotta Emily.

\- Csak… nem akartam elrontani a kedved – sóhajtott Eli. – De… ha gondolod… gyere velem.

\- Rendben – mondta a lány, mire kiszálltak, és besétáltak az épületbe, majd lifttel felmentek az ötödik emeletre, ahol az intenzív osztály volt.

Ericre a váróban találtak rá, az arcát a két tenyerébe hajtva rezzenéstelenül ült, talán elszunyókálhatott, hisz ő sem aludt semmit már több mint egy napja. Odasétáltak hozzá, Eli leguggolt előtte, és megfogta a karját.

\- Szia – köszönt neki halkan, mire a barátja felnézett, de a nem túl tiszta tekintetén a srác látta, hogy nagyon mély gondolatokból szakította ki. – Semmi változás? – kérdezte, mire a srác csak sóhajtott, és ahogy lassan visszatért a valóságba, Emilyre tévedt a pillantása. – Ő Emily – mutatta be Eli a lányt, mire ő is leguggolt hozzájuk.

\- Hogy van az anyukád? – kérdezte Ericet.

\- Ugyanúgy – szólalt meg végre Eric is, de a hangja halk és rekedt volt az elkeseredettségtől és a fáradtságtól. - Az orvosok azt mondják, még mindig kritikus az állapota. Még mindig… bármi… történhet – hajtotta le a fejét.

\- Eric, erősnek kell lenned! – szorította meg a karját Eli.

\- Igen – bólintott rá a srác nem túl nagy meggyőződéssel. – Azt mondták… még holnapig biztosan nem engedik felébredni…

\- Akkor… neked sem kellene itt kínlódni – mondta Eli. – Menj haza, és próbálj pihenni egy kicsit! Csak néhány órát…

\- Nem – rázta meg a fejét Eric.

\- Azzal nem segítesz, ha te is kikészülsz – csóválta meg a fejét Eli, de a barátja csak nem akart engedni.

\- Hazaviszünk – ajánlotta Emily is.

\- Köszönöm… aranyos vagy – nézett rá Eric egy halvány mosollyal - de… itt kell lennem… ha bármi történik… itt akarok lenni mellette.

Eli látta a szeme sarkából, hogy Em mondana valamit, de végül inkább lehajtotta a fejét. Hallotta is, hogy vesz egy reszketeg levegőt, de végül csendben maradt. Helyette Eric szólalt meg.

\- Ő a barátnőd? – nézett Elira, mire a srác bólintott.

\- Igen.

\- Már értem, miért nem mutattad be eddig.

\- Na miért?

\- Mert lecsaptam volna a kezedről.

\- Álmodban – biztosította Eli, mire mindketten halványan elmosolyodtak.

\- És… mondd csak… ahol őt találtad… nincs még egy ilyen kis angyal?

\- Bocs, haver – sandított rá Eli.

\- Mindig tudtam, hogy egy irigy dög vagy.

\- Az hát – bólintott rá Eli, és Emily is elmosolyodott, ahogy hallgatta őket. – Figyelj… ha bármit tehetünk, hívj, oké? Bármikor.

\- Persze – bólintott rá Eric. – És kösz, hogy…

\- Ugyan – szorította meg a karját Eli, és Emily is megfogta a srác másik kezét.

\- Jobbulást kívánunk az anyukádnak!

\- Köszönöm – nézett rá hálásan Eric, mire Eli kézen fogta Emilyt, és elsétáltak.

A liftben Emily elengedte Eli kezét, és üveges szemekkel bámult maga elé. Eli a tükörben próbált olvasni az arcáról, de csak annyit látott, hogy Emily magába zárkózott valamiért. Másodpercek alatt vette körül magát falakkal, és Elinak fogalma sem volt, miért, de csak akkor szólította meg, mikor kiszálltak a liftből, és a lány mindent figyelmen kívül hagyva csak odasétált az ablakhoz, és a párkányára támaszkodva kibámult a kertbe.

\- Em… mi baj?

\- Semmi – rázta meg a fejét a lány.

\- Kicsim… - fogta meg a karját Eli. – Olyan rég nem…

\- Azt ne mondd, hogy olyan rég nem hazudtam már neked! – fortyant fel Emily, de nem fordult meg.

\- Mi a baj?

\- Annyira szörnyű… annyira szörnyű volt…

\- Micsoda?

\- Az, hogy... – kezdett bele sírós hangon a lány -, az, hogy… annyira szerettem volna mondani valamit Ericnek… valami vigasztalót, valamit, ami erőt ad neki, ami… segít… de nem… nem mondhattam semmit… ha nem akartam, hogy csalódj bennem! – fordult szembe a sráccal Emily.

\- Emily… csupa üres frázist tudtál volna mondani… udvarias szavakat, amik mögött nincs semmi.

\- De talán segít neki!

\- Nem, kislány… ezek a nagy szavak csak annak segítenek, aki kimondja. Hogy megnyugtassa a saját lelkiismeretét, hogy ő megtett mindent. De akinek mondják… egy percre talán könnyebb, de amikor újra magára marad… újra maguk alá temetik a félelmek, és rájön, hogy a remény csalárd volt.

\- De akkor mit mondhatnánk neki?

\- Azt, hogy az orvosok mindent megtesznek az édesanyjáért. És azt, hogy bármi történik is, mi mellette leszünk, és bármiben számíthat ránk.

\- Ha bármi történik… ez annyira kegyetlen… - csóválta meg a fejét a lány.

\- Ez az igazság, kicsim – fogta meg a lány karját Eli, de az elhúzódott tőle.

\- Te tényleg képes lennél a szemébe mondani, hogy az anyukája meghalhat, ugye? – kérdezte indulatosan, mire Eli lehajtotta a fejét. – Neked fogalmad sincs, milyen érzés lenne ez neki!

\- Tudom, hogy nehéz szembenézni az igazsággal – nézett fel Eli.

\- Nem, Eli, neked fogalmad sincs – rázta meg a fejét Em. - Te mindig mindenkinek a szemébe mondasz mindent… de mivel veled senki nem teszi meg ugyanezt, neked fogalmad sincs, hogy mit okozhat ez másoknak. Neked fogalmad sincs, mit érezne a barátod, ha szembesítenéd a fene nagy igazságoddal! – mondta Emily, majd megrázta a fejét, és otthagyta a srácot.

Eli dermedten nézett utána, majd az ablakpárkányra támaszkodva lehunyt szemmel lehajtott a fejét. Fájtak neki a lány szavai. Megértette az indulatait, hogy miért borult ki, de csak részben tudott egyetérteni vele. Sosem veszekedtek még, és ez most félelemmel töltötte el. Nem volt biztos abban, hogy Emily ezt el tudja nézni neki… hogy ennyire kegyetlenül és kíméletlenül őszinte. Sokan voltak már, akik nem tudták ezt elviselni. Bár Em volt az első, aki ilyen hosszú ideig bírta. És Eli hosszú idő óta először félt szembenézni a tettei következményével. Emily elmondhatatlanul fontos volt neki, de ugyanakkor az is, hogy hű maradjon az elveihez. Úgy tűnt, ez a két dolog most szembe került egymással, és ez a belső harc fájdalommal és félelemmel töltötte el. Hosszú percek kellettek neki, míg összeszedte magát, és kifele indult az épületből. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy a lány megvárja… Tulajdonképpen, amilyen feldúltan elrohant, Eli nem lepődött volna meg azon, ha ott hagyja.

Egy kicsit megkönnyebbült, mikor odakint egy oszlophoz támaszkodva meglátta a lányt. De tudta, látta, hogy Em még mindig nagyon feszült, így mikor odasétált mögé, csak óvatosan szólította meg.

\- Dühös vagy?

\- Igen – bólintott Em.

\- Miért?

\- Mert… mert tehetetlen vagyok – küzdött a sírással a lány. – Nem tudok… nem tudok segíteni Eric anyukájának… nem tudok segíteni Ericnek… és… és… dühös vagyok rád is – fordult meg a lány -, mert… mert…

\- Mert olyasmire kényszerítlek, ami nem te vagy – hajtotta le a fejét Eli. Igen, ettől félt a legjobban, hogy Em nem tudja elfogadni ezt a dolgot. De ha így van, nem tehet semmit. – Sajnálom, Em… én… én ilyen vagyok… és… megértem… megértem, ha… nem tudod elfogadni… Én… nem akarlak kényszeríteni semmire… Nyugodtan… menj vissza Erichez, és… mondd meg neki, hogy… a mamája biztosan rendbe jön, és… nem lesz semmi baj. Lehet, hogy tényleg segít neki. Lehet, hogy… tényleg erre lenne szüksége – mondta halkan, majd ellépett a lány mellett, és lefelé indult a lépcsőn.

\- És ezzel elveszítenélek, igaz? – szólt utána Emily, mire a srác megállt, de nem fordult vissza.

\- Én nem tudok… a barátom szemébe hazudni – mondta halkan, de Em odasétált mellé, és megfogta a karját.

\- De ezzel fájdalmat okozol neki.

\- Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy én ezt nem tudom? – nézett Eli a lányra.

\- De akkor miért? Ő a barátod… a legjobb barátod!

\- Igen. Ezért van joga tudni az igazat, és nem hamis illúziókba ringatni magát, hogy még nagyobbat üssön, ha bekövetkezik a baj.

Em csak sóhajtott, és lehajtotta a fejét.

\- Nem értesz meg… nem tudsz megérteni, igaz? – kérdezte szomorúan Eli. – Sajnálom, kicsi lány… - simogatta meg a lány karját, majd ellépett volna tőle, de Emily elkapta a kezét

\- Várj!

\- Em… nem kell… konfrontálódnod ezzel nap mint nap… - mondta Eli a suttogásnál alig hangosabban.

\- Te tényleg… képes lennél… emiatt… elhagyni? – nézett fel a srácra Em, és egy könnycsepp legördült az arcán.

\- Nem akarlak bántani – sütötte le a szemét egy pillanatra Eli, majd gyengéden letörölte a könnycseppet a lány arcáról. – Nem akarok… újra és újra… fájdalmat okozni neked. Nem akarom, hogy… sírnod kelljen miattam. Azt szeretném, hogy mindig mosolyogj! De én időről időre könnyeket csalnék a szemedbe.

\- Nem miattad sírok – sütötte le a szemét Emily.

\- Most hazudtál – cirógatta meg az arcát a srác. – A… fene nagy igazságom… időről időre szembekerülne a kedvességeddel… a segíteni akarásoddal… a jó szíveddel.

\- Próbálom megérteni… tényleg – csóválta meg a fejét Emily. – Egy részét értem…

\- Igen, egy részét én is – bólintott rá a srác.

\- Ez jó kiindulási alap, nem? – nézett fel rá Emily.

\- Em… én nem fogok megváltozni. És… nem is akarok.

\- Nem kell megváltoznod! Én… olyannak szeretlek, amilyen vagy! – biztosította Em a srácot. – Nem kell… nem kell mindig mindenben egyetértenünk, igaz? Még azok sem értenek egyet mindig mindenben, akik sok éve házasok… szóval… ez nem… ez nem lehet válóok, ugye?

Eli sokáig nézett a lány szemébe, és nem tudta eldönteni, mit tegyen. Belehalt volna, ha elveszítni a lányt, de azt is látta, hogy Emily szenvedett amiatt, ami történt. Emily egyre kétségbeesettebben nézett rá, végül megfogadta a kezét.

\- Eli, szeretlek! – súgta a srácnak. – És… megállapodtunk… a szavunkat adtuk, hogy a jövő szombat életünk legcsodálatosabb éjszakája lesz. Te is… megígérted! Be kell tartanunk, amit ígértünk.

\- Te mindig meggyőzöl az igazadról, ugye? – sóhajtott Eli, mire Emily ajkát egy megkönnyebbült sóhaj hagyta el.

\- Igen, ebben jó vagyok – mosolyodott el halványan. – Gyere, menjünk! – fogta meg a srác kezét, és a parkoló fele indultak.

\- Eli, ne haragudj! – sandított fel a srácra Em egy perccel később.

\- Én? Rád? Miért haragudnék? – nézett rá értetlenül Eli.

\- Mert… ha nem… akadok ki, akkor nincs ez az egész vita, és…

\- Em – állította meg Eli a lányt. – Soha nem kell… bocsánatot kérned az érzéseidért… tehetetlen voltál, és dühös, és… ez nem a te hibád. És… köszönöm, hogy őszintén elmondtad, mit gondolsz… ez még így is… sokat jelent nekem, ezt tudnod kell! Látod… ha nehezen is, de én is… szembenézek azzal, ha valaki a szemembe mondja az igazságot. Lehet, hogy senki más, de te a szemembe mondod az igazat. Köszönöm, kicsi lány! Ami pedig a történteket illeti… A hiba minden bizonnyal az én készülékemben van. Én… nem úgy gondolkodom, mint bárki más.

\- Éppen ezért szeretlek! – mosolygott rá a lány, majd magához húzta Elit, és megcsókolta. – És nincs benned semmi hiba, oké?

\- Persze – sóhajtott Eli, majd elsétáltak az autóig, és beszálltak.

\- Hazaviszel? – kérdezte halkan a srác.

\- Szeretnék veled maradni – fordult felé megszeppenten Emily.

\- Em… egy kicsit szeretnék egyedül lenni – hajtotta le a fejét Eli.

\- De… azt hittem, hogy… ezt már… megbeszéltünk…

\- Igen. De akkor is… kell nekem egy kis idő, hogy… elcsituljon bennem… ez az egész. Em… kérlek!

\- Kössünk egyezséget! – nézett rá ravaszkásan Em.

\- Mire gondolsz?

\- Most békén hagylak néhány órára… de este eljössz velem bulizni.

\- Em… én most tényleg nem vagyok olyan hangulatban…

\- Pedig ez az ajánlatom. Vagy elfogadod, vagy maradok.

\- Jól van, rendben. De aztán ne mondd, hogy nem figyelmeztettelek!

\- Nem fogom – mosolyodott el megkönnyebbülten Emily, és elindította az autót, és legközelebb csak akkor szólalt meg, mikor leparkolt a ház előtt, ahol Eli lakik. – Hét körül gyere értem! – mosolygott rá. – És dögös legyél… büszke akarok lenni rád! – ugratta a srácot, mire az egy halvány mosollyal megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Majd igyekszem – sóhajtott, aztán odahajolt a lányhoz, és megcsókolta. – Akkor… este találkozunk – mondta, és kiszállt a kocsiból. Még nézte, ahogy Emily elhajt, aztán egy sóhajjal besétált a házba.


	12. Chapter 12

Eli végül hét előtt néhány perccel csengetett be a Lightman házba. Emily nyitott neki ajtót, de úgy tűnt, még neki sem állt készülődni.

\- Azta… - nézett végig mosolyogva a srácon köszönés helyett. – Tényleg dögös vagy – vigyorgott. Eli is végignézett magán, de ennyire azért nem látta vadítónak a helyzetet. Csak egy fekete farmert, és egy fekete inget vett fel, aminek nyitva hagyta ugyan a két felső gombját, de azért nem gondolta, hogy ilyen hatással lesz Emilyre.

\- Kösz – mosolygott a lányra, és adott neki egy puszit. – És te? Így jössz?

\- Hát persze – bólintott rá fintorogva a lány. – Dehogy is, csak… apa legújabb könyvét írtuk, és… nem vettük észre, hogy így elszaladt az idő. Tudod… ha nem ülök ott mellette, akkor hajlamos elmismásolni a dolgot, és a kiadó már nagyon mérges rá. De negyed óra és készen vagyok – mondta, majd elindult a lépcső fele, ott azonban megtorpant, és az apjára nézett. – Amúgy… apa… szeretnék ma Elinál aludni…

Lightman erre felkapta a fejét, még éppen időben ahhoz, hogy láthassa az Eli arcán egy másodpercre feltűnő valódi meglepetést, így tudta, hogy ez a bolondéria csak a lánya ötlete.

\- Ezt majd… Lokerrel megbeszélem – sandított összehúzott szemmel a lányára, mire az elfojtott egy mosolyt, és felszaladt a lépcsőn.

\- Loker – fordult a srác felé Lightman. – Üljön le! – mondta neki szigorúan, mire Eli letelepedett vele szemben. Lightman egy hosszú percig tanulmányozta, aztán hátradőlt a székében.

\- Mondja… tényleg… tényleg szereti Emilyt? Csak mert… a lányom tényleg szereti magát, tudja?

\- Szeretem Emilyt – mondta komolyan a srác.

\- Akkor… mi ez a… mi ez a bűntudat, amit látok magán, Loker? Mert ez kőkemény bűntudat! - mutatott a srác arcára Lightman. - Árulja már el nekem, hogy miért!

\- Egy kicsit… összezörrentünk délután Emilyvel – ismerte be a srác.

\- És van ennek valami köze ahhoz, ahogy tegnap elrohant?

\- Nem egy másik nőhöz rohantam – rázta meg a fejét Eli.

\- Igen, ez igaz – bólintott rá Lightman. – De ettől még kikerülte a kérdésemet.

\- Emily szerint túl… kegyetlen voltam azzal, hogy… kimondtam valamit, amit szerinte nem kellett volna.

\- A lányommal? Emilyvel volt kegyetlen? – nézett rá dühösen Lightman.

\- Nem – hajtotta le a fejét a srác.

\- De ha a helyzet úgy hozza, vele is megteszi, ugye? – csóválta meg a fejét Lightman.

\- Igen… azt hiszem, igen – sütötte le a szemét Eli, és gyanította, hogy ezzel most nagyon feldühíti Lightmant, aki nem, hogy azt nem fogja megengedni, hogy Emily nála aludjon ma éjjel, de talán még azt sem, hogy együtt menjenek a buliba.

\- Jól van, Loker… ez a maga döntése volt… - intett felé lazán Lightman, mire Eli lehunyta a szemét egy pillanatra. Még nem volt biztos a főnöke reakciójában, de sok jóra nem számított. – Szóval… szeretik egymást – folytatta Lightman, de a srác nem mert felnézni rá. – És együtt járnak. Ez azzal jár… hogy időnként lefekszenek egymással – mondta, mire Eli felkapta a fejét, a főnöke pedig fintorgott egy sort. – Ez… még akkor is így van… ha nekem nem tetszik, és… úgy tartom, elég fura ízlése van a lányomnak. Szóval… nem igazán tehetek semmit, ha már a kapcsolatukra áldásomat adtam, nem igaz? Magánál aludhat Emily – mondta nagy kegyesen. – De ha egy haja szála meggörbül… kitekerem a nyakát, megértette?

\- Igen, megértettem – bólintott rá Eli. – És… köszönöm a ki nem mondott engedélyt – nézett hálásan Lightmanre. – De ennek ellenére be fogjuk tartani, amit ígértünk, csak… ma éjjel szükségem van Emilyre… a közelségére. Tudnom kell, hogy… nem veszítettem el azzal… ami történt.

\- Azért túl sűrűn ne csináljon ilyet, Loker!

\- Rendben, nem fogok – bólintott rá Eli, de közben feltűnt Emily a lépcsőn, és elakadt a szava.

\- Ehhez szokjon hozzá, Loker! – nevette el magát Lightman. – Ha ki akarja csípni magát, olyan, mint az anyja. Igazi díva.

\- Apa, ha ezzel most bókolni akartál…

\- Csakis azt akartam. Gyere ide! – hívta magához a lányát, mire Em odasétált hozzá. – Gyönyörű vagy!

\- Kösz, apa! – vigyorgott a lány, majd adott az apjának egy puszit, de amikor el akart lépni tőle, Lightman visszahúzta.

\- Megvan a tic-tacod? – kérdezte, mire Em zavartan megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Apa, muszáj zavarba hoznod?

\- Igen, muszáj – nézett rá Lightman. – Ha már egyszer megint sikerült kicsikarnod belőlem, hogy beleegyezzek az őrültségeidbe.

\- Tényleg? – csillant fel a lány szeme.

\- Tényleg, de csak ha válaszolsz a kérdésemre.

\- Igen, apa. Nyugi, nem lesz semmi baj. Mehetünk?

\- Igen, mehettek. Érezd jól magad, kicsim!

\- Kösz, apa! – nevette el magát a lány, majd adott az apjának még egy puszit, kézen fogta Elit, és kisétáltak a házból.

\- Kocsival jöttél – csodálkozott Emily.

\- Igen – bólintott rá Eli. – Gondoltam… ebben a ruhában nem szívesen ülnél motorra.

\- Tetszik? – nézett rá kacéran Emily.

\- Gyönyörű vagy – ölelte át Eli a lányt.

\- Csak? – nézett fel rá töprengve Em.

\- Nincs csak. Gyönyörű vagy. Pont.

\- Eli! Mondd! Túl kihívó?

\- Nem… de - ismerte be összehúzott szemmel a srác. – Minden pasi utánad fog epekedni ma este, és engem mardosni fog a féltékenység…

\- Én csak… azt szerettem volna, ha te is büszke lehetsz rám.

\- Az vagyok, kicsi lány – mosolyodott el Eli. – Mindig, minden percben… és ehhez nem kell… extra ruha, és smink… de… tényleg gyönyörű vagy. És most gyere, menjünk, mert elkésünk!

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Em, így beszálltak a kocsiba, és elindultak.

Útközben még a féltékenységgel ugratták egymást, de mikor leparkoltak a keresett ház előtt, Eli megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Mi a fenét keresek én itt? – kérdezte felmérve a terepet.

\- Mondjuk, örömet szerzel a barátnődnek? – nézett rá töprengve Emily.

\- Arra lennének egyéb ötleteim is – sandított rá Eli.

\- Vigyázz, a végén még szavadon foglak – fenyegette meg nevetve Em. – Na, gyere szépen! Nem harap senki – nevetett a lány, és kiszálltak a kocsiból, és besétáltak a házba.

Ahogy beléptek, egyből egy nagyobb csoportba botlottak, akik között ott volt a házigazda, Deby is. Em bemutatta nekik Elit, és úgy tűnt, a kezdeti néhány perces zavar után újra feloldódik a hangulat, és Eli is megnyugodott egy kicsit. Nem volt olyan sokkal idősebb, hogy ne találta volna meg könnyedén a közös hangot velük.

\- Gyere, igyunk valamit! – karolt bele a lány tíz perccel később, és elhúzta a többiektől.

\- Jól van, egy sört megiszok én is, annak még elmúlik a hatása, mire újra kocsiba kell ülnöm.

\- Hú, de betartjuk a szabályokat – szólt be neki egy srác, aki épp elment mellettük. Eli egy pillanatra összehúzta a szemét.

\- Majd, ha neked se apuci fizeti már a közlekedési bírságodat, te is be fogod tartani – dünnyögte, mire Em megcsóválta a fejét. Eli azonban csúnyán nézett rá.

\- Jól van, oké, nekem is apám fizette ki, mikor letaroltam a tűzcsapot – húzta el a száját Em.

\- Látod? Ha levonná a béredből, háromszor meggondolnád, hogy mit csinálsz. Na szóval… hol a söröm? – nézett kérdőn a lányra.

\- A konyhában – nevette el magát fejcsóválva Emily. – Gyere! – húzta maga után a srácot, és kivett két sört a hűtőből, majd koccintottak, és belekortyoltak. – Nem hittem, hogy hagysz inni – vigyorgott Em.

\- Felnőtt nő vagy? – sandított rá Eli.

\- Naná – bólintott rá Emily.

\- Akkor tudni fogod, hol az elég – bólintott rá Eli is. – Kinézünk a kertbe?

\- Mehetünk – mondta Em, így kisétáltak, és körbejárták a medencét, miközben Em még jó néhány embernek bemutatta Elit.

\- Te nem csobbansz egyet? – nézett sandán Eli a lányra egy órával később, miközben a medencében pancsolókat figyelte.

\- Nem vízálló a sminkem – próbálta palástolni a zavarát egy mosollyal a lány.

\- És még én vagyok szégyenlős – nézett rá egy elfojtott mosollyal Eli. – Aha, persze.

\- Jól van, tényleg az vagyok – rázta meg a fejét Emily. – Ez most baj?

\- Nem – mondta Eli, és adott neki egy puszit. – Sőt… kifejezetten fogom élvezni – évődött tovább, de aztán egy pillanatra elkalandozott a figyelme.

\- Mi az? – nézett rá homlokráncolva Emily.

\- Semmi, csak… ilyenkor sem tudom letenni a munkát, és akaratlanul olvasok az emberek arcáról – rázta meg a fejét a srác. – De hol is tartottunk? - akadályozta meg a lányt abban, hogy megkérdezze, mit is látott. – Á, igen… ott, hogy nagyon fogom élvezni azt, hogy ilyen kis félénk és szégyenlős vagy.

\- Miért is? – szállt be az évődésbe Em is.

\- Azért, mert így… el kell nyernem a bizalmadat… minden egyes apró lépés előtt. És ez nagy kihívás – húzta magához egy csókra a lányt Eli.

\- Szóval szereted a kihívásokat? – ugratta tovább Emily, miután Eli elhúzódott tőle.

\- Igen – bólintott rá a srác, de Em figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy egy pillanatra megint a háta mögé sandított. – Nincs kedved bemenni táncolni? – kérdezte végül Eli, és bár Em gyanakodva körülnézett, mivel nem látott semmi gyanúsat, rábólintott.

\- Szeretem az ilyen lassú, összebújós számokat – sandított a lány Elira, mikor beléptek.

\- Hát, akkor ne húzzuk tovább az időt – nevette el magát a srác, majd kézen fogta Emilyt, és behúzta a tömegbe, majd átkarolta a derekát, magához húzta, és táncolni kezdtek. Egy perccel később Em elnevette magát.

\- Mi jutott eszedbe?

\- Csak az, amit akkor mondtál, mikor először jöttél el hozzám. Hogy… ez így meglehetősen… izgató – nevetett Elira kacéran. – Csak azt bánom… hogy nem vagyok egy kicsit magasabb.

\- Miért is?

\- Belecsókolnék a nyakadba… - mondta a lány, de aztán el is pirult.

\- Tudod, mennyi más dolog van, amivel megőríthetsz tánc közben? – súgta Eli a lány fülébe, mire az észrevehetően beleborzongott, ahogy a srác lehelete csikizte a bőrét. – Gyere, bújj vissza hozzám – húzta közelebb magához a lányt, aztán lassan, érzékien végigsimított a gerincén. Emily felnézett rá, és Eli elnevette magát, ahogy látta, hogy a vágytól máris hogy kitágult a pupillája.

\- Látom, veszélyes vizekre eveztem – kuncogott tovább.

\- Szeretem a veszélyes vizeket – biztosította Emily, de aztán mégis visszabújt a sráchoz, és ezután sokáig táncoltak így összebújva, csak élvezve egymás közelségét.

Emily egy órácskával később kelletlenül húzódott el a sráctól.

\- Mi a baj? – tért vissza Eli is a valóságba.

\- Semmi, csak el kellene mennem… mosdóba. Nem baj?

\- De. Katasztrófa – nevette el magát Eli. – Menj csak! Odakint megtalálsz. Semmi levegő nincs itt bent, kicsit felfrissülök.

\- Rendben – bólintott rá Emily. – Rögtön jövök!

Végül Eli mégsem ment ki, csak az ajtófélfának támaszkodva levegőzött egy kicsit. Nem telt el azonban fél perc, valaki megszólította.

\- Helló! – állt meg mellette az a szőke lány, akivel a kertben kétszer is összeakadt a tekintete.

\- Szia! – köszönt neki Eli is egy tűnődő mosollyal.

\- Sandy vagyok – nyújtott kezet a lány.

\- Eli – mutatkozott be a srác is.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? – lépett közelebb a lány.

\- Persze.

\- Te tényleg Emily Lightmannel jársz?

\- Igen – bólintott rá Eli.

\- És… régóta?

\- Öt hete és két napja.

\- Hú, az már szép – bólintott rá a lány. – De… nem gondolod…

\- Mit?

\- Hogy Emily túl fiatal hozzád?

\- De, igen, megfordult a fejemben – nézett továbbra is tűnődőn Eli a lányra.

\- Én egy évvel idősebb vagyok, mint Emily – lépett még egy lépéssel közelebb Sandy.

\- Tényleg?

\- Igen – mondta kacéran a lány. – Én már elmúltam tizennyolc.

\- De még nem vagy tizenkilenc, ugye?

\- Már nem sok kell – kacsintott Sandy.

\- Ez tudod, mit jelent? – nézett rá félrebillentett fejjel Eli. Ha a lány is képes lett volna mások arcából olvasni, az összeszűkült szemében nagyon is láthatta volna a beszélgetés közeli, drasztikus végét.

\- Na mit?

\- Azt, hogy te is nagyon fiatal vagy hozzám. De mégis… van egy hatalmas különbség közted és Emily között.

\- Tényleg? És mi? – kérdezte kíváncsian a lány.

\- Az, hogy Emilyt szeretem… de téged nem – mondta egy bocsánatkérő mosollyal az arcán Eli, és csak akkor nevette el magát, mikor a lány leforrázva és dühösen elrohant. Még akkor is mulatott magában, mikor Emily megtalálta.

\- Mi olyan vicces? – nézett rá kíváncsian Em.

\- Egy kedves barátnőd elég konkrétan kikezdett velem – sandított rá Eli.

\- Mi? – döbbent meg a lány. – Ki volt az a kétszínű szemét? Csak két percre veszem le rólad a szemem, és tessék!

\- Emily, nyugi! – cirógatta meg az arcát Eli.

\- Azonnal mondd meg, ki volt az! – követelte a lány.

\- Dehogy mondom – rázta meg a fejét Eli. – Semmi kedvem ahhoz, hogy súlyos testi sértésért bevigyenek a rendőrségre, és apádnak kelljen kiváltani. Nyugodj meg, rövid úton leszereltem. Ha jól láttam, egy életre sikerült elvennem a kedvét attól, hogy foglalt pasival kezdjen. Ez volt az az arckifejezés, amire Foster azt szokta mondani, hogy három tanulmányt tudna írni belőle.

Em hosszú ideig fürkészte a srác arcát, de őszintének találta, így ő maga is lehiggadt lassan, de csak nem akart engedni a témából.

\- Eli, tudnom kell, ki az, aki így képes hátba támadni! Ilyen emberekkel vagyok körülvéve! Nem lehet senkiben megbízni. Ma a pasimat akarta lenyúlni, holnap ki tudja, mire lesz képes!

\- Em… Em, csillapodj! Nagyon sok ember képes hátba támadni a másikat… de… ha egy kicsit odafigyelsz a környezetedre… akkor meglátod ezeket az embereket. Képes vagy meglátni. Csak… légy éber, és figyelj! És találd meg azt a lányt, akiben sok a rejtett düh… és a megvetés. Tudod, mi mutatja a rejtett dühöt?

\- Igen. Meg fogom találni – bólintott rá a lány.

\- Helyes – mosolyodott el Eli, de aztán eltűnődött. – Amúgy… a problémánk kettős – nézett kérdőn a lányra.

\- Mi? – csóválta meg a fejét Em. – Minden lány utánad sóvárog ma este? És még én vagyok kihívóan öltözve…

\- Nem, nem – rázta meg a fejét Eli. – Ez most egy fiú… és utánad sóvárog. És igenis kihívóan vagy öltözve.

\- Mi? – kapta fel a fejét a lány, és körül akart nézni, de Eli elkapta a karját.

\- Ne fordulj meg! Nézd mögöttem az ablakban – mondta a lánynak, mire az először értetlenül nézett rá, de aztán belátta, hogy az ablakban tényleg tükröződik minden.

\- Ki az?

\- A szőke srác, a medence túloldalán. Pezsgőspohár van nála, és lila pólóban van.

\- Timy? – csodálkozott el a lány. – Ne már!

\- Láttam, amit láttam, Em – biztosította Eli. – Már a pillantásával le tudna vetkőzteti… irántam pedig alig rejtett dühöt mutat. Mit gondolsz?

\- Néhányszor beszéltem vele… elég elvont egy figura – húzta el a száját Emily. – De soha nem… vettem észre, hogy… akarna tőlem valamit.

\- Hát, akkor… vagy jól rejtegette – tűnődött el Eli -, bár ezt a ma esti viselkedése alapján kétlem… minden az arcára van írva… Vagy a felbukkanásom váltotta ki belőle ezt az egészet, és az döbbentette rá, hogy érez irántad valamit, hogy más mellett látott, egy komolynak tűnő kapcsolatban.

\- Akkor most mit csináljak vele? – nézett zavartan Em Elira.

\- Mit szeretnél?

\- Leginkább semmit – rázta meg a fejét a lány, mire Eli elnevette magát.

\- Rendben, de előbb vagy utóbb szembe kell nézned vele.

\- Eli, most komolyan… most menjek oda hozzá, hogy én nem akarok tőle semmit, mikor még meg sem próbált közeledni? Csak beégetném magam… Talán… ha látja, hogy veled vagyok, akkor… túlteszi magát rajta.

\- Legyen neked igazad, kicsi lány – sandított rá Eli. – Mit csinálunk?

\- Ihatok még valamit?

\- Ítéld meg te – nézett rá kihívóan Eli.

\- Szerintem igen – nevette el magát Em. – Ha becsípek, hazaviszel?

\- Ha becsípsz, tényleg hazaviszlek. Apádhoz.

\- Undok vagy – ugratta a lány Elit, majd szerzett magának egy pohár bólét, amit Eli már az illata alapján elég ütősnek ítélt meg. Eltűnődtek, hogy visszamennek táncolni, de végül inkább kimentek a kertbe, és letelepedtek egy padra, kissé távolabbról figyelve a többieket, és beszélgetek.

\- Mivel vetted rá apát? – kérdezte Emily.

\- Mire is?

\- Hogy megengedje, hogy nálad aludjak.

\- Tulajdonképpen saját magát győzte meg – nevetett Eli. – De amúgy azzal, amivel eddig minden másra is. Őszinteséggel.

\- Apám sokra tartja az őszinteségedet.

\- Tudom – bólintott rá Eli. – Bár vele is konfrontálódtam már emiatt.

\- Tényleg?

\- Igen, például, mikor elvette a fizetésem.

\- Mi történt akkor?

\- Foster kötött egy megállapodást egy… gyanúsítottal. De… én nem hagyhattam, hogy… megússza a büntetést.

\- Szembeszálltál Fosterrel? – nézett rá csodálkozva Emily.

\- Igen. Akkor először, és… remélem utoljára. De tulajdonképpen… megértettem az ő álláspontját is… ahogy… délután a tiédet is. Tényleg – hajtotta le a fejét, ahogy Em fürkészőn nézett rá. – Szóval… emberileg teljesen igazatok volt… de… az én igazságérzetem valahogy máshogy működik.

\- De ettől ez még nem rossz – fogta meg a kezét Em.

\- Remélem – sóhajtott Eli, de végül aztán mesélt erről az ügyről a lánynak, és egy másikról is, mikor nem értett egyet Fosterrel, de mégis segített neki, még hazudott is a kedvéért az adóhivatalnak. Mikor azonban megunta a komoly témákat, Eli visszarángatta a lányt táncolni, és remélte, hogy ez az ő hangulatát is helyre teszi egy kissé.

Egy órával később, már jócskán elmúlt éjfél, mikor Eli körülnézett, és a szoba ajtajában meglátott egy lányt, aki őket figyelte. Ez a lány viszont nem vele akart kikezdeni, ezt első pillantásra leszűrte, hisz eléggé maga alatt volt. Megsimogatta Emily hátát, mire az felnézett rá.

\- Mi az?

\- Gyere! – fogta meg Eli a kezét, és kivezette a táncolók közül, és odamentek a lányhoz, aki még mindig az ajtóban állt.

\- Emily… bocs… beszélhetnék veled pár percet? – kérdezte a lány sírós hangon.

\- Beszéljetek csak, kint megtalálsz – ölelte meg Eli Emilyt, majd adott neki egy puszit, és magukra hagyta a lányokat.

Eli kisétált az udvarra, és a medence túlpartján, egy fa törzséhez támaszkodva meglátta Timyt. A srác egyedül volt, és láthatóan üveges szemekkel bambult maga elé. Még egy fél percig tűnődött, aztán odasétált hozzá.

\- Helló – köszönt neki, és megállt a fa túlsó oldalán. A srác csak ránézett, elhúzta a száját, és a tekintete visszatért a medencére. Ennyit a jólneveltségről, állapította meg magában Eli, legalább nem kell udvariassági fázisokon keresztülmenniük. De azért nem adta fel a dolgot. Közben Emily is kisétált a házból a másik lánnyal, így Eli és Timy is követte a pillantásával.

\- Nagyon szép lány, igaz? – kérdezte Eli, miközben a fiúra sandított.

\- Nem tudom, kiről beszélsz – hajtotta le a fejét a kölyök.

\- Nem hát, persze, hogy nem. Azért figyelted egész este.

\- Mégis kit? – háborgott Timy. – Nem figyeltem én senkit!

\- De. Emily Lightmant. Mióta tetszik neked?

\- Sosem bírtam az ilyen kis okostojásokat, mint Emily – rázta meg a fejét a fiú, de Eli figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy közben megrándult a szája.

\- Remélem, csak nekem hazudsz, saját magadnak nem – csóválta meg a fejét egy sóhajjal.

\- Te is olyan csodabogár vagy, mint Emily apja? – nézett rá Timy.

\- Hajaj, még csak én vagyok igazi csodabogár – garantálta Eli. – De amúgy igen. Nekem is az a legjobb szórakozásom, hogy arcokból olvasok. Szóval, mióta tetszik neked?

\- Még Liammel volt – ismerte be Timy.

\- Azóta azért eltelt egy kis idő – tűnődött el Eli. – És egy darabig Em szabad volt…

\- Akkor nekem volt valakim – húzta el a száját a kölyök.

\- Aha… a ti korotokban még gyorsan változnak a dolgok – rázta meg a fejét Eli. – De akkor is tehettél volna valamit, ha igazán akartál volna.

\- Lehet – húzta el a száját Timy. – De… Rick azt mondta, hogy… az apja dönti el, hogy ki járhat Emilyvel. És… hogy… Lightmannek senki se elég jó.

\- Hát igen, Dr. Lightman kemény próbákat képes állítani az ember elé, ezt tény – erősítette meg Eli a pletykát.

\- Te kiálltad?

\- Elsőre nem – ismerte be Eli. – Hülye voltam, és elbuktam. De másodikra igen. Szóval… megküzdöttem érte. Keményen.

\- Oké, jól van, vettem az üzenetet! – fortyant fel Timy. – Emily a tiéd, mit kell ezen ennyit ragozni?

\- Nem akartam túlragozni – rázta meg a fejét Eli. – Csak tisztázni a helyzetet.

\- Megtetted. Még valami?

\- Csak nem szerettem volna, hogy kellemetlen perceket szerezz Emilynek – sandított Eli a fiúra, de vele ellentétben megőrizte a teljes nyugalmát. – Ő már döntött.

\- Tudom – sóhajtott Timy lecsillapodva. – Láttam. Láttam, hogy néz rád. Csak a vak nem látja, hogy mennyire odavan érted. Szóval… én nem akartam nektek bekeverni… tényleg…

\- Igen, most igazat mondasz – mosolyodott el halványan Eli.

\- Azt hát – rázta meg a fejét Timy. – Csak… - kezdett bele valamibe, aztán elakadt, és elfordult.

\- Engedd, hogy boldog legyen! – kérte Eli, miközben a srác vállára tette a kezét. – Nézz csak körül… annyi szép lány van még itt, aki szabad.

\- Igen… majd keresek valaki mást – bólintott rá Timy. – És… bocs…

\- Nem bocsánatot kell kérni az érzéseidért – csóválta meg a fejét Eli. –… csak belátni, hogy… mikor mi a helyes. Te most jól döntöttél… felnőtt férfihoz méltón… Köszönöm! – mondta Timynek, majd még megszorította a vállát, és otthagyta, hogy megkeresse a lányokat.

Emilyt és a másik lányt a kert másik végében találta meg, a fűben ültek, és beszélgettek.

\- Csatlakozhatok? – kérdezte, ahogy megállt mellettük.

\- Persze – mosolygott rá Em. – Merre jártál?

\- Írtam egy újabb háromkötetes tanulmányt – vigyorgott Eli, mire Emilynek kiguvadtak a szemei egy pillanatra, de inkább nem szólt semmit, helyette bemutatta neki a másik lányt.

\- Eli, ő Linda.

\- Ne haragudj, hogy elraboltam Emet – sandított rá a lány. – De valakivel beszélnem kellett.

\- Semmi gond. Jól vagy? – kérdezte Eli a lányt, akinek még vörösebbek voltak a szemei, mint amikor magukra hagyta őket, így elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Em vállán sírta ki a bánatát.

\- Persze – bólintott rá a lány, de mielőtt Eli megszólalhatott volna, Emily megfogta és megszorította a kezét.

\- Jól van, csak… a pasik mind hülyék – rázta meg a fejét.

\- Remélem a jelenlévők mindig kivételek – nézett rá kihívóan Eli.

\- Igen, te mindig kivétel vagy – nevette el magát Em, de aztán a szeme végigfutott a társaságon. – És…

\- Nem lesz vele gond – nyugtatta meg Eli.

\- Akkor jó – sóhajtott megkönnyebbülten Emily.

\- Én… megyek… nem zavarlak benneteket – nézett rájuk Linda.

\- Nem zavarsz – rázta meg a fejét Eli. – És… igazából lassan mehetnénk – sandított Emre, aki végül rábólintott. – Hazavigyünk? Rád is rád férne egy kis csend és nyugalom – tért vissza Eli pillantása a másik lányra.

\- Kösz, de csak háromutcányira lakom. Addig kiszellőzik a fejem. És még egyszer bocs, hogy…

\- Tényleg nem gond – biztosította Eli, mire Linda feltápászkodott, és eltűnt a házban.

\- Te tényleg beszéltél Timyvel? – támadta le Em Elit, mikor mindenki hallótávolságon kívül volt tőlük.

\- Csak… egyedül találtam a kertben, és… gondoltam élek a kínálkozó lehetőséggel.

\- És?

\- Nem volt semmi gáz, tényleg – mondta Eli, mikor Em kételkedve nézett rá. – Tényleg… tetszel neki, de… el fogja fogadni, hogy mással vagy. Még dolgozik benne a csalódás, van benne némi indulat, de nem tart sokáig. Egy kis idő, és továbblép.

\- Kösz, Eli – mondta Em, és adott neki egy puszit.

\- Nem lehetek mindig melletted – sóhajtott a fiú.

\- Tudom – látta be Emily. – De ezt akkor is kösz.

\- Nincs mit, kicsi lány. De most tényleg menjünk!

\- Nem érezted jól magad? – nézett rá aggódva Emily, miközben feltápászkodtak a földről.

\- De igen – tűnődött el Eli. – Ennél rosszabbra számítottam. Bár gyanítom csak azért, mert nem néztem körül alaposan. Nem tudom, mit találhattam volna a ház félreeső zugaiban. Egyszer-egyszer füves cigi illatát hozta felém a szél – nézett kérdőn a lányra, mire az vállat vont, és Eli sem forszírozta tovább a témát. - De a délelőtti szunyókálásom nem igazán ért fel egy éjszakai alvással, és lassan hajnali kettő. Kezd húzni az ágyam.

\- Jól van, menjünk. Csak elköszönök néhány embertől – egyezett bele a lány, így még mentek egy kört, és fél óra múlva beültek a kocsiba.


End file.
